


Legacy

by TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Norse Mythology, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God's have walked Midgard unknown to us for thousands of years. It's not surprising Loki would have a Daughter. Not surprising to anyone, except Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shadows

Loki stood in the darkness in silence. His eyes fixed on the small figure who sat alone in the corner far away from the other children. The book in her hands was not one you would expect to see a child of her age reading. It was thick with small print and no pictures. She couldn’t have been more then 4 or 5. Could Midgardian children read at such a young age?

“I thought I’d find you here.” Frigga said appearing by his side. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away.”

“Mother, it cannot be true. I see no resemblance.” Loki said his arms crossed.

“Heimdall has watched her these first few years of her life. Her intelligence, the gifts she possesses,” She looked at her son, “She has your eyes, and your raven black hair. There can be no mistake Loki. She’s your daughter.”

“It’s impossible.” Loki said never taking his eyes from the girl. “I would know if I had sired a child. And a Midgardian of all things? Who was her mother?”

“All that is known of her is that she died in childbirth, unnamed. Nothing more. The child was given to the orphan home as an unknown.” She looked at Loki, “Should I be cross with you for having such a wide array of lovers you can’t recall your child’s mother?”

“Oh come now, you can’t be too surprised. Fandrel is the only one of us who boasts of his conquests but that doesn’t mean any of us have . . . mingled any less. Even Thor.” Loki explained.

“We’ve not traversed on Midgard very often in centuries. But you were apparently here at least five years ago.” She said nodding towards the girl. They watched her in silence for a few more moments, “What will you do?”

“What can I do? I know nothing of children, and she is better suited to be with her own kind.”

“But they are not her kind, Loki. You are her father, her only living relative. You cannot just forget about her now. Her talents have already begun to emerge and Midgardian’s are not prepared to deal with them. They will lock her away and experiment on her to find what makes her different. DO you really want such a life for your child?” Frigga asked knowing her son to be compassionate even though he did his best not to show it to anyone.

“Father will never allow her to be brought to Asgard. You know the laws. A human brought to our world? He would never consider her worthier. He would banish her as quickly as he knew of her.” Loki warned.

“You do not give your father enough credit, Loki. He has great compassion for innocent children such as her.” Loki looked at Frigga when she said that. “I will speak with Odin. After all, her father is a prince. That makes her a princess. Is a nameless life in anonymity really what she deserves?”

He sighed, “Mother I . . .”

Frigga rested her hand on his shoulder, “Loki she has a family. Don’t turn your back on her.” His eyes turned back towards the girl. It seemed he had little choice.

 

Parentage

“Sir,” The headmistress of the orphanage said starring at the man who sat opposite her desk suspiciously. “How on earth can this girl be your daughter? How could you have possibly found her? She’s a ward of the state, no one knows who her mother was, she died as a Jane Doe.”

“You have tests to prove we are blood relation. Run them.” Loki said sternly.

“A DNA test takes at least 3 weeks.” That was hardly news he wanted, “That should be adequate time to run a thorough background check and make sure you have suitable accommodation for a young girl of her age.”

Loki looked at this woman he had disliked from the moment she entered the room. She had an air of undeserved superiority, and he got the feeling she didn’t particularly care for her job as guardian to all these children under her care. “I’m afraid that is unacceptable. I mean to take her with me today.”

“Out of the question.” The woman snapped almost instantly. “Do you honestly think we just take strangers at their word and give out children like nothing more than pets? This isn’t the pound, you can’t just pick one and take them home with you.”

“Woman, you are trying my patience. I thought to do this the proper way as your people demand it with all the ‘red tape’ I believe it’s called, but the child is in fact mine and she is not to live another day in what is little more than a prison.” Loki said narrowing his eyes.

“I think it’s time you left, sir.” The woman stood and picked up the phone on her desk to call for security, however Loki seemed to appear from behind her and his hands wrapped firmly around her head. She dropped the phone, her eyes wide as Loki’s hands glowed for a fraction of a second before he released the woman. She fell back into her chair, her eyes closed. Loki returned to the chair he had been sitting in and waited. The woman began to stir and opened her eyes, feeling a bit dizzy.

“You were saying?” Loki said looking at her.

“Oh . . . oh yes. I’m sorry, I must have . . . I apologize.” She said quickly sitting up to her computer again, “It seems all the documents are in order, and she can go home with you today.” She turned and picked up her phone, “I’ll have her brought to the foyer now.”

“Delightful.” Loki said with a smirk.

 

A New Home

Frigga sat beside the sleeping child as Loki paced at the other side. “Are you certain putting her to sleep was the best idea when bringing her home Loki?”

“I’m certain that she was already quite suspicious of me when she was given over into my custody with no prior warning.” Loki stated, “Do you honestly think traveling here by way of the biofrost would have put her mind at ease?”

“I suppose a single shock for the day is quite enough. Still, when she wakes she will no doubt have countless questions. About this place, about you, about her family.” Frigga said looking at the small one again, “What is her name Loki?”

“Lynnea. Evidently it means ‘flower’ on Midgard.” Loki continued to pace, “She’s here mother, what now?”

Frigga smiled standing and walking around the bed before lacing her arm around his leading him out of the room to let the small one rest. “Now she is to be educated and raised as Asgardian.”

“What of her Midgardian blood?” He asked, “Already she ages as a human. Raised as an Asgardian will not change her biological inadequacies.”

“Well. We shall see what can be done about hat. In the meantime, it is important she gets to know you. Her father.” Frigga explained.

Loki gave her a look, “You seem particularly enthusiastic about all of this.”

“Why shouldn’t I be? A grandchild is a very welcome surprise. How could we have ever hoped for a more beautiful granddaughter as she?” Frigga was smiling cheerfully. “I cannot wait to meet her properly.” Loki grumbled slightly still not certain how he was meant to handle the entire situation.

“Why has all of this come about now? Why not 5 years ago when she was born?” Lok asked, “Before she was whisked away to an orphans home.”

“As I sad, her talents and gifts began to show themselves and her caretakers began to notice. You met them yourself, you know they were not about selling her to whoever would pay the most for her custody.” Frigga said.

“What gifts? What talents?” Loki asked having been given only a few sketchy details before retrieving the child.

“We will know more when she wakes, Loki. Have patience.” Frigga said with a smile and patting his arm seeing his nervousness.

 

First Meetings

Frigga, Odin, Thor and Loki were the only ones in the chamber this evening. While the other three were seated, Loki was pacing yet again. Frigga had a small smile on her lips seeing her youngest sons nervousness hadn’t subsided.

“Calm yourself brother.” Thor said having watched Loki pace for some time and it was making him a bit sea sick. “You’ve met her once already, why do you think she would think of you differently now?”

“She didn’t see me like this. She saw me in human clothing, and on Midgard.” Loki said. “How is she going to respond to all of these things?”

“Children are remarkably resilient, my son.” Odin said. “She will surprise you, I am certain of it.”

“Her mere existence was surprise enough.” Loki said continuing to pace.

“Yes Loki, how exactly did that come about?” Thor asked.

Loki held up his finger towards him, “Don’t mock, I imagine there may be one or two offspring of yours roaming about the 9 realms.”

Just then the doors began to open and they stood. Entering was one of the maids that were charged with the young ones care holding her hand. She was absolutely beautiful in her green and black dress, her hair in braids with gold and green ribbons. Now, more than ever, she resembled Loki. Perhaps because her attire was made to resemble his, or perhaps it was the way her eyes glowed in the light exactly the same color as her fathers, with her pale fresh skin.

She looked around the room in silence as though taking everything in. Loki just starred at her wide eyed, and it was evident that he wasn’t going to be the first one to speak. Frigga smiled and approached the young girl. “Good evening Lynnea. You look well rested.” The girls eyes moved over the woman and she wasn’t entirely sure how to take her. They were all dressed so strangely, and everything was so bright. “I imagine that all of this must be quite a lot for you to take in, but . . .”

“You are Frigga.” Lynnea said suddenly. Then her eyes moved about the room, “You are Odin. You are Thor . . . and you . . .” Her eyes moved to the dark haired man standing apart from the others. “You are Loki.”

“Yes.” Frigga said looking towards the maid who had accompanied the girl.

“Books, M’lady.” The maid said bowing her head in obedience. “She found them and read them.”

“Really.” Thor said just as shocked as the others. “How old are you Lynnea?”

“I’ll be 6 in October.” She answered directly. Lynnea didn’t seem to have any fear, and was quite bold. She didn’t speak like a 6 year old, or hold herself the way a 6 year old would. And reading and comprehending what had been read so well? When had humans ever developed so rapidly. “Why have I been brought here?”

Frigga looked to Loki as she could not speak for him this time, it was his turn. Loki saw his parents looking at him and stepped closer to the young one. “I am . . .” He cleared his throat and then crouched down more to her level, “It seems . . . that I am . . . your father Lynnea.” It seemed to be best just to say it outright rather than dancing around the heart of the matter. “It is why I brought you here. To be with your family.” He said looking towards his parents and brother.

Lynnea just looked at him for a moment, as if deciding wither or not to believe him. “If you are my father, then why don’t I know you?”

“Ah.” She was very bright, there was no denying that. “Well, I had to find you first Lynnea. You were hidden away and I didn’t know where you were.” 

“Why not?” She asked instantly.

“You see . . .well, it’s complicated . . . . I . . .” Loki honestly didn’t know how to answer that. How did you tell a child, ‘you resulted in a one night stand with your mother’? It was obviously not an option.

“Hello Lynnea.” Thor said saving his brother from the awkward moment, “As you already know I am Thor, and your uncle.”

“Yes.” She said acknowledging that. “And you my grandmother, and my grandfather.” She said looking to Frigga and Odin. However her attention immediately turned back to Loki. “The book said you were a prince. Are you?”

“Yes.” Loki answered, “As is Thor.” This was even more difficult then he’d thought. He’d come across Midgardian children a few times in his travels and he’d never met one like this and was hardly expecting it. “Do you realize that as my daughter, that makes you a princess?” The girl just stared at him blankly for a moment falling silent.

It might have been one to many things for her to digest right at this moment and Frigga immediately stepped closer reaching out and offering Lynnea her hand, “You must be hungry, Lynnea. You’ve traveled a long way and had much to do today.” The promise of food definitely perked the little on right up. She reached out taking Frigga’s hand. The maid bowed before leaving the little one with her family.

The only one who hadn’t spoken yet was Odin, but he seemed more interested in watching their interactions and studying the child.

 

Midnight Chats

“Have mercy on me, please.” Loki said holding up his hand towards Thor who was about to speak when he saw his brother enter. “I don’t believe in all my years I have ever been asked so many questions at once.”

“She’s very bright and intelligent for her age.” Thor observed.

“Yes, and she has the high IQ to prove it.” He said walking over and sitting down next to Thor. “Chances are good that it surpasses ours. I don’t remember being able to read at the age of 6. Much less doing so with such comprehension and understanding.”

“You were her size when you were 40 Loki, I doubt anyone could remember so young an age.” Thor said passing a cup over to his brother before filling it.

“I’m convinced that she will.” Loki took a drink from the cup, “She has not been taught any magics at all, she certainly wasn’t around them on Midgard. Yet she can levitate small objects at will. It’s why Hiemdell informed mother of her existence. If the humans had realized what she could do, they would have taken her away to some place far worse than where she already was.”

“Then her place truly is here, with us.” Thor said. Loki took another deep drink from the cup. “So why do you seem so uneasy brother?”

Loki smirked, “I wasn’t exactly planning on fatherhood or even considering it 3 days ago, Thor. It’s a rather seismic life change out of nowhere, don’t you think?”

Thor chuckled a bit half enjoying his brother’s apparent misery. “Lynnea looks remarkably like you. The same hair, the same skin, the same eyes . . I honestly don’t see much resemblance to anyone else. Does she resemble her mother at all?”

“Don’t start in with that, Mother already worked me over plenty for not remembering the woman.” He sighed, “But to be honest . . . nothing about her sparks memory of any woman I’ve ever been with. As you say I see only my reflection when I look at her. It could be because my superior genetics won out over most of her human blood. In every way except, sadly enough, her biological downfall of human mortality.”

“It is a bit strange is it not, that you would sire a child with a human of all creatures?” Thor pointed out. “What are the chances that a rare occurrence such as an Asgardian and a human conceiving happen with a women you only knew for a single night.” He looked at him, “It was a single night wasn’t it?”

“It must have been.” Loki said with a frustrated tone, “If only I could remember her, it might shed some light on this whole affair.”

“Were you drunk?” Thor asked.

Loki gave his brother a look, “I don’t enjoy my wine as much as many do. I like to keep my wits about me.”

“Except when things like this happen . . .” Thor said.

“For the first and only time in how many hundreds of years Thor? I’m sure that Fandrel has had more occurrences of this type then me. How do you know that you don’t have any children?” Loki gave him a dark look.

“Because Heimdel would have told me.” Thor replied.

“He didn’t tell me, and he’s kept his eye on her her entire life. It wasn’t until she became endangered that I was informed of her existence.” Loki was clearly irritated that all of this had happened when he should have been told long before now.

“Brother, you worry too much. She is a charming and very intelligent girl. She’ll fit in here and soon become accustomed to her new life. I have no doubt that she will make you proud, already she has accepted us as her family and you as her father.” Thor was attempting to comfort his brother.

Loki sighed once more before taking another drink of his wine.

 

Countryside Upbringings

“Loki,” Frigga said catching up with him in the hallway. She matches his step to keep up with him as they continued, “Loki. When is the last time you visited Lynnea?”

“Last week.” He answered.

“Try 6 months.” Frigga corrected as they turned the corner, “I thought we agreed that you would be more involved in her life.”

“We agreed that sending her to the countryside to be raised away from the palace would be what was best.” Loki replied.

“Yes, we did, and I think it was a wise decision to make. But you can’t just leave her there and forget about her. She knows you now and notices your absence.” Frigga explained.

“Mother,” Loki came to a stop and turned towards her, “I haven’t forgotten about her, and I promise I will be more involved with her upbringing once she grows a few more years and something of use can be done with her.”

“Loki, he’s 8 years old. She has far surpassed all expectations, her talent has grown 100 times now she has the proper instruction, and her studies are well beyond her years. What more could you want in a daughter?” Frigga asked.

“Size. Some size would be excellent.” Loki answered seriously.

“Loki.” Frigga said giving him a look.

“What would you have me to? She’s to small, to young to be around warriors that are housed in the palace. We sent her away for her health and her safety. She is well looked after by many services and tutors to see to her every need. A far better life then she would have ever had on Midgard if she had been left there. What more do you want of me?” Loki said in frustration.

“You have to take an interest in her Loki, it isn’t fair to her if you don’t.” Frigga pleaded.

Loki sighed, it was a rare occasion that he could deny his mother anything. She meant far to much to him and had always been the one constant in his life. The one source of love and compassion he knew would never be taken from him no matter what he might do. He was quiet a moment before reaching out and taking Frigga’s hands in his. “On her 12th birthday, she will return to the palace. I promise you, then I will take over whatever training is needed.”

It wasn’t quite what she’d wanted but she was his daughter, and it was his choice. Frigga gave a nod and he squeezed her hands before continuing on his way.

 

Returning Home

When Lynnea arrived at the palace, she was taken to her room which had been refitted for the young princess. She smiled knowing that Frigga, her grandmother was no doubt to thank for all the furnishings and gifts. She had come to visit her at least once a week since she’d first come to Asgard.

Walking to the bed she picked up the beautiful dress that had been laid out for her to wear to the celebration. She ran her fingertips over the gold fittings that were part of the garment. The leather straps and buckles at the arms could only resemble one thing, “Father.” She whispered with a small smile holding the garment close. She was so excited to know that she would soon see him again, and only hoped that she would please him.

 

Reintroductions

Loki sat with Thor near the large fire at the center of the room. “Is it just me, or do we seem to have a feast or celebration for every occasion?”

“Loki,” Thor said knowing that Loki had been dreading this day somewhat. “It’s just going to be us and our closest friends. You’ve put this off for far too long already.”

“It’s been 8 years and yet I still can’t seem to reconcile any of this.” Loki said with a sigh covering his face with his hand. “What am I supposed to do with a child?” He questioned.

“From what I hear, she is an exceptional young lady, Loki. Hardly what could be considered a child.” Thor said. “Mother glows when she speaks of her, and has been excited for this day perhaps more than Lynnea. If that possible.”

Loki furrowed his brow and looked at him, “How do you know all of this?”

“I may have visited her, once or twice.” Thor admitted. “She is my niece after all.”

“Wonderful. Now I look like an extra neglectful parent, my own brother seeing her more then I have.” Loki said standing from where he’d been sitting.

“She doesn’t hold it against you at all, Loki. She is incredibly understanding about the entire situation and only wishes to see you.” Thor said. “The life that you have provided for her is exceptional and far richer then it would have been otherwise.”

“She is a princess after all.” Loki added.

Thor gave him a look, “Don’t do that brother. Don’t act as though it was an inconvenience for you.” He stood and walked over to Loki putting his hand on his shoulder, “You’ve denied her for long enough, Loki. Simply providing for her needs is no longer sufficient. She wants to know you and has worked hard since you brought her to Asgard hoping that she would please you.”

“You know it’s disturbing how much insight you seem to have into this situation. It wasn’t just once or twice was it?” Thor cleared his throat and looked away. “I thought not.”

Just then a knock came to the doors and Thor called out, “Enter!” The doors opened and a girl stepped in. Both Loki and Thor were caught by surprise seeing the raven haired beauty appear. She stepped in further towards the two men folding her hands together in front of her.

“Uncle Thor.” She said bowing her head. Thor smiled and bowed back. Lynnea smiled her eyes turned downcast, “Father.” She said bowing again. Loki was still dumbstruck as he starred at her wide eyed. Thor turned looking at Loki before elbowing him. He cleared his throat regaining his composure. He bowed towards her in response. Lynnea smiled brightly before walking in further towards them. “You haven’t aged. You look just as I remember you.”

“Perhaps. But you’ve . . . my you’ve grown.” Loki said unable to look away from her.

Lynnea walked a bit closer, “They say that I look very much like you. Do I?”

“Yes.” Loki said with a nod before a smile swept his face and he walked to her, “Yes indeed you do.” Lynnea’s face lit up when she saw him smile and he reached out taking her hands in his. Thor smiled and left the two alone to get reacquainted. “You’ve changed so much. No more the little girl who I brought to Asgard.”

“Father, I have so much to tell you. To show you.” She said.

“There will be time for all that, now that you live here in the palace again.” He stepped back and looked at her, “I have to say I like your gown.” He said with a chuckle. Lynnea laughed and looked down at herself.

“Yes, we match. I think grandmother had it made with that in mind. For the celebration tonight.” She looked up at him hopefully, “Does it please you?”

“Very much so.” He said with a nod, “You’re absolutely stunning my dear.” He said complimenting her. Loki’s smile faded realizing that he had been extremely neglectful, “Lynnea . . . these past few years, I should have been . . . I shouldn’t have stayed away . . .”

Lynnea shook her head and smiled, “No, father. I understand. I needed my education, to learn how I was to act, and the history of Asgard. I wasn’t ready when you brought me here from Midgard. I understand.” Now Loki felt even worse. How could she be so incredibly forgiving and accepting of what was blatant disregard and neglect. He provided for her, of course . . . but since he’d brought her here, he had turned a blind eye to her existence, denying that he had a child, and perhaps not even believing it until he saw her now.

There was a sound that came from outside and he released her hands, “We’ll have time to talk later, right now I believe you are the guest of honor at tonight’s celebration, seeing as how it is your birthday.” He said with a smile. “May I escort you to the hall?” Loki offered her his arm.

Lynnea’s eyes sparkled and wrapped her arm around his as they left to go to her birthday feast.

 

Birthday Celebrations

As Thor had said, it was a very small gathering. Odin, Frigga, Thor, The warriors three, lady Sif, and of course Loki and Lynnea. They kept it small as this was her first time back in the palace and they didn’t want to overwhelm her.

Lynnea was absolutely charming, graceful and witty. It was impossible to believe she was only 12. Loki was still awe struck that this was the same girl, to grow so much in just 8 short years. It was unbelievable.

“Perhaps you’d like to see our training grounds Lynnea. I could take you there tomorrow if you’d like.” Lady Sif offered as Lynnea seemed particularly interested about their training.

“Oh yes!” Lynnea said excitedly before looking to Loki, “May I father? May I go with Lady Sif?”

Loki was a little caught off guard by her request. That for some reason she thought she needed his permission when she’d been making her own decisions at her home in the country for sometime. “OF course, I can think of no one better to take you about.”

Frigga half smiled seeing her son once again on the ropes, uncertain as to what to do. “What about your battles father?” Lynnea asked anxiously. “What stories have you?”

“Uh . . . yes . . . stories.” Loki began still reeling from her arrival. “Strangely, none come to mind at this moment.” He said a small smile.

Lynnea’s excitement dimmed a little bit, but she kept her smile and gave a nod. Volstagg however had volumes of tales to tell and took the opportunity to take center stage.

Odin, as before, was silently and simply observed the young girl and her interactions with everyone. It was hard to know what was on his mind.

 

Unanswered Questions

Loki stood on the balcony starring up at the stars, but didn’t see them as he was lost in thought. Lynnea having had such a full day had retired several hours ago, but he simply could not return to his room and sleep. He was to restless.

This wasn’t normal, her intelligence and maturity at only 12 years old. He had done some research and didn’t find any evidence that any child born of a human and Asgardian developed so quickly with such gifts and talent. Talent that seemed to have always been part of her, not learned but somehow inherited.

She was his daughter, it was official and he had no doubt of it. She looked like him so much. When he looked at her, he saw his own eyes staring back at him. If that wasn’t convincing within itself, the random chaos that ended her birthday feast proved it. Snakes appeared on the table crawling from under plates and centerpieces. Everyone seemed surprised and jumped from their seats except one. Lynnea was watching a small knowing smile on her lips. Like father like daughter. A little bit of mischief for amusements sake, to complete the night’s entertainment. He kept silent and had to stifle a laugh and maintain a stoic face when he realized it was her doing. There was no doubt, she was indeed his child.

But who was her mother? And why, for the sake of all sanity could he not remember the woman? Although he indulged in carnal pursuits from time to time, it wasn’t as though it was a nightly endeavor and certainly not with human females of all things. Perhaps once or twice just to try it, but it wasn’t as though they were his favorite or even held his interest for very long. There were so many unanswered questions about this mysterious girl.

It had been two weeks since she returned to the palace and he had witnessed some amazing and unbelievable things. Her shape shifting abilities could rival his own and came to her as naturally as breathing. Another shocking occurrence was the day she went with Sif to the training grounds. Sif offered to show her some defense tactics, and before too long Sif found herself fighting for her life with the young and incredibly agile girl. It was unexpected and all those who had witnessed the sparring between Sif and Lynnea were struck speechless. He asked Frigga where she had received such instruction, and even Frigga was surprised by her granddaughters aptitude. She had only been given a little bit of training, the basics that all Asgardian children learned as soon as they could pick up a weapon. But not to the extent of skill that Lynnea had shown.

Loki sighed and covered his face with his hand. Something seemed wrong, and out of place and he simply couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He cared for Lynnea a great deal, and even though the things she could do were impossible and shocking, he couldn’t help but feel a deep sense of pride each time she stunned all those who witnessed her prowess. And she always, always immediately looked to Loki for his approval. How could he help but give it?

“Do you never sleep anymore brother?” Thor said appearing next to Loki next to the railing of the balcony.

“How is it that Hiemdell cannot tell me more of Lynnea’s mother? He watched as she was born, he must have seen her mother. All he can give me is a rough description that doesn’t spark any memory and he can’t even tell me her name.” Loki said looking at Thor.

“Loki, you have proven on occasion that things can be hidden from Hiemdell.” Thor pointed out. “He can see all things, all beings in the 9 realms. His attention wasn’t called to Lynnea until she was born.”

“Why does everyone simply accept all of this as normal? It is not normal.” Loki said in frustration.

“It’s true that she is . . . an exceptional young lady, but I don’t think there is anything abnormal about her. She’s simply extraordinary.” Thor said.

“I’m not denying that. She is amazing in more ways than I can count. She has flourished since I brought her here far more than she ever would have on Midgard.” Loki fell silent getting lost in thought once again.

“And she adores you.” Thor said, “Have you considered that all of these talents and skills she’s worked extremely hard to develop she did so as to impress you? Her one goal above all else since she arrived has been to please you.”

“And she has.” Loki shook his head, “I wish I could just take all of this at face value but she is almost too good, to perfect to be real.”

“She isn’t without her flaws.” Thor added. “I mean . . . in her opinion she you make the sun rise and the sun set.” Loki shot him a look and Thor chuckled, “She is blinded to the entire world when you are around Loki. I think you are somewhat blinded since she has been around as well. There is nothing wrong with her brother. Her health was monitored when she lived in the country very closely, and since she has been back they have run every single medical study known to us on her person. She is perfectly fine, and healthy.”

“But she’s half human, how can she . . .” Loki began still having questions but Thor stopped him.

“Loki, stop looking for something that isn’t there. She’s unique and she is your daughter. Simply accept it and enjoy her presence. Lynnea is hardly a hindrance and has proved herself to be an asset and she fits in well here. No one could ask for a more suitable princess of Asgard.” Thor explained.

Loki sighed knowing that his brother was right, he looked back out towards the biofrost.

 

Magic Spells

Lynnea had been walking about the room as a wolf for sometime before she appeared as herself once again. Loki smiled, “Very good. You are exceptional at transfiguring yourself into pretty much anyone or anything. What you need to work on most of all is protecting your transfiguring skill to objects and people outside your own body. For instance.” He stood from where he’d been sitting and faced her. “Watch me.” He reached out and made a gesture with his hand, transforming her into a rabbit. After a moment he made another gesture and she reappeared as herself. “Like so. Now it’s your turn.” He said motioning towards himself.

“You want me to transform you?” She said uncertain of this.

“Of course Lynnea. How are you going to learn if you don’t practice?” He asked adjusting his stance. “Now think as you do to transfigure yourself, but concentrate on me and imagine turning me into something different.”

Lynnea was nervous but she raised her hand towards him. A moment passed before her hand started to shake. Instantly she put it down, “Father I don’t think I can do this.” She sighed frustrated that she couldn’t do as he instructed. “I’ve conjured before, you’ve seen me do it. Remember the snakes?”

“Yes, but conjuring is not the same as transfiguring. Come now Lynnea I’ve seen you do far more difficult tasks then this, try again.” Loki said standing up straight waiting for her. Lynnea raised her hand again but she couldn’t seem to make herself do it. Loki looked at her finding this strangely out of character. “What is it?”

“What if I hurt you?” She said worriedly.

“You won’t.” Loki said, “It’s just an illusion Lynnea. You have done illusions before on yourself; this is simply expanding your abilities to another being. Changing another’s form is no different than changing your own.”

“Please.” She said taking a step back, “I can’t. Not to you.”

“Lynnea . . .” Loki said never having seen her flat out refuse him like this. “Darling, there is nothing to be afraid of.” He started to step towards her, but she immediately stepped back. Then before he could say anything else she turned on her heel and fled the chamber. “Lynnea!” he called out not understanding what happened.

 

To Be Continued . . . .


	2. Legacy - Chapter 2

Confusion

“I don’t understand.” Loki said in frustration pacing back and forth, “Since she’s returned to the palace she’s been absolutely fearless in every endeavor. Why this? Why now?”

“From what you’ve said, it seems obvious that she was afraid she could harm you.” Frigga said.

“But she couldn’t have, we both know that and she knows it too.” Loki ranted.

“Loki, she’s very mature and intelligent but she is also still a young girl. Sometimes things will overwhelm her on occasion.” Frigga explained.

He rolled his eyes, “Good lord, don’t tell me.” He looked at Frigga, “She’s only 12. Aren’t human girls a few years older before any of that happens?”

“She’s only half human Loki.” Frigga reminded him, “But don’t fret about that quite yet, I think at the moment we’re dealing with an emotional crisis. Not physical.”

“Please tell me I’ve been spared the awkwardness of that conversation.” Loki said not having considered it before now.

Frigga smiled and tried not to laugh, “Yes Loki, long ago. She’s well educated on all aspects of that subject.”

“I’m beyond grateful for that small mercy.” Loki said with a sigh of relief. “Honestly, why would she imagine it would harm me?”

“Perhaps because you learned your skills and your craft, as I instructed you when you were young. Lynnea has had to learn to control them.” That seemed to make a bit more sense.

“Her powers certainly seem to have grown exponentially every time she’/s exposed to something new. It really is remarkable how quickly she learns. Has . . . anyone in Asgard ever been so perceptive and adept? Or in Midgard?” He asked.

“Thor said you’ve been looking for answers to question only you seem to ask.” Frigga began.

Loki was quiet a moment, his arms crossed as he looked down. “I just can’t believe . . . something . . . so exceptional and good . . . came from me.”

A smile swept Frigga’s face seeing his vulnerability showing itself, such a rare moment. “You don’t think you deserve her.”

“OF course I don’t deserve her. I didn’t even know of her existence until five years after her birth. She adores me.” He said still at a loss for an explanation to that.

“She worships the ground you walk on.” Frigga added.

“Yes, and she forgives me instantly no matter what the slight. Even when she should be quite cross. What have I done to be rewarded with such benevolence?”

“The truth is the same of all children Loki, no matter what realm they’re born to. In the eyes of any child, the parent is God. Our reputations on Midgard not withstanding.” She explained.

“You and Thor must have talked me up round for her to look at me the way she does. Such innocent love and compassion, despite any neglect.” Loki said, “Can she be real?” Frigga just chuckled and put her hand on his arm.

 

Foundling

“Lynnea?” Thor said having seen her lurking about the halls as though she was sneaking off somewhere. He followed her out of the palace and down to the stables finding the stall where Odin’s horse, Sleipnir was kept. She looked around before pulling the latch and slipping inside. Thor walked to the door and looked inside calling her name.

He found her standing by the 8-legged horse feeding him a large handful of sugar while petting his face. She jumped a little seeing her uncle at the door finding she’d been caught. “Hello . . uncle Thor.”

“What are you doing out here?” He asked opening the door and going inside. “Does Loki know you’re out here?” Thor asked.

Lynnea shook her head a bit, “I’ve not seen father today. He was going to the biofrost with the others. Weren’t you to go as well?”

“Something came up and I was left behind. But the Lady Sif and the warriors three accompany him.” Thor said stepping closer, “Lynnea, it is unwise to be here without an escort, you know how dangerous Sleipnir is.”

“But he’s gentle. See?” She said still petting his face as his tongue licked the last bits of sugar from the palm of her hand and fingers, “IT’s only when they shout and rush him that he becomes restless.”

Thor half smiled, “Yes, I know you had a fondness for animals when you lived in the countryside. But Sleipnir is an incredibly dangerous animal, it can’t always be predicted how he will react to different things. He is massive and if something should frighten or upset him, you could be injured or killed.” Thor explained, “Everyone would be very upset by that.”

Lynnea continued to pet the eight-legged horse a moment. “Would . . . my father be upset?” She asked softly.

“Of course he would Lynnea. What sort of a question is this?” Thor asked thinking it incredibly strange.

Another quiet moment passed before she answered, “I don’t think that father is very fond of me.” Her voice was a quiet whisper.

Thor had wondered how all of Loki’s apprehension was affecting Lynnea, now he knew. Thor motioned for her to come with him. She gave the horse a final pat and kissed his nose before leaving with Thor into the stables. They walked towards the main gate of the stables to return to the palace, “I know in your studies you’ve learned that it is a rare occurrence for an Asgardian and a human to have a child together. Loki is still in awe of the fact of you. It’s difficult to explain, Lynnea but let me assure you. He is very fond of you, and very proud of you.”

“Then why does such a look of horror cross his face when I do something for him? Or say that I love him very much?” She asked.

“The horror is not of you, but at himself. For not being more involved with your life until now. Your exisitence has been a great surprise to him, to all of us. He doesn’t always know what to say or how to react. Fatherhood was not something he had considered before.” He explained as simply as possible.

“It’s because he can’t remember who she is, isn’t it? My mother?” Lynnea said. Thor arched a brow looking at her, “I’ve heard grandmother say, and the servants talk.” She had heard it countless times when people thought she wasn’t listening.

“Perhaps. It’s not a comforting though to any man that he cannot remember the woman he sired a child with.” Thor admitted. “Do you ever think of her Lynnea?”

The girl shook her head, “No. Not really. I never knew her anymore than father did. She died a few hours after I was born. There wasn’t even a picture of her in my files. I’m not sad that I don’t know of her. I have father, and you and grandfather and grandmother. What more do I need?” She asked, “Does it really upset him so much not to know her?”

“I don’t think so. Not really. It was a long time ago and hardly matters now. You have him, and Loki has you.” Thor said opening the door so she could go first. They went back to the palace as lunch would just about be ready. Lynnea thought about what Thor had said and wondered how she could help.

 

Awkward Moments

Loki knocked on Lynnea’s door. “Lynnea?” He called. “You were looking for me?”

“Oh yes father, please come in!” Lynnea called after him. Loki pushed the door open and went inside closing It behind him. He looked about but didn’t see her.

“Lynnea?” He called again walking in further.

“Hello father.” Loki turned and froze in place starring wide eyed at the woman who stood before him. He was absolutely dumbstruck.

“Lynnea!?” He exclaimed in disbelief.

She stepped closer, “Do you recognize me father?”

Loki stepped back still starring at her unable to look away, “What . . . what is this?” There before him was a pale skinned, read headed and rather well endowed woman without a stitch of clothing. Not his little girl whom he’d grown accustomed to seeing.

“It is mother. Do you not recognize her?” She asked.

“No . . . no I . . .” Loki stepped back again, “Lynnea, change back. Change back to yourself right not!” Lynnea’s face fell and she melted back into her own form. Loki covered his eyes with his hand properly unnerved by the scene.

“I’m sorry father, I’m sorry.” She apologized as quickly as she could form words.

“Why in the world would you do that?” He asked looking up at her again.

“It’s what you wanted isn’t it? To know who mother was? To see what she looked like?” She said quickly. “I just wanted to help you remember her.”

“Lynnea, you are my daughter. There are certain things I never want to see of you, and I think that belongs at the top of the list!” He exclaimed.

“Because I had no clothing? Is that what upset you?” She said apologetically. “I thought it would help you remember if you saw all of her.”

“How do you know that is what she looks like? She died when you were born.” He said, “Not even hiemdal can give me details on her, how do you know?”

“I just . . . I looked at myself and took away everything that was you, and then connected the DNA strands.” She explained.

“You did? How did you know how to do all that?” Loki asked. “  
The healers helped me. Once they showed me how I worked on it myself, and found out how she would have looked.” Lynnea answered.

“Maybe next time, before . . showing me your hard work, you warn me before surprising me with it, alright?” Loki said calming down a bit. “It was very clever and ingenious of you to work out your mothers form.” He complimented.

“But if you don’t’ recognize her, perhaps I didn’t work it out correctly.” Lynnea said very disappointed.

“To be honest, I didn’t . . . really have a good look at her.” Lynnea raised her hand to change back into her mother’s form, but Loki’s hand shot up catching hers before she did. “Just . . . from the neck up, if you don’t mind.” Lynnea gave a nod and he released her hand. She snapped and her features changed to that of the woman who’d given birth to her. Loki stepped closer, studying the face that looked at him. She did look somewhat familiar. But it was clear all of Lynnea’s features had come from him. “Yes . . . Yes I believe I do recall her.” Loki admitted.

“Really?” Lynnea said as the imagine melted away leaving only her face, “Who was she?”

Loki half smiled turning his eyes away not certain how to answer. She was as suspected, a one night conquest, he couldn’t even recall her name. “She was no one love.” He said honestly, “But I am grateful to whoever she was, for giving you to me.” Loki took her hand and squeezed it gently and smiled. A smile swept Lynnea’s face when she heard him say that. “Now, get changed for supper. We’ll be late if you don’t hurry.” Lynnea nodded and rushed off to get ready. Loki’s smile faded and he ran his hand over his face. His question was answered, but he hardly expected it to come from Lynnea herself, and then having to tell her that he hardly even remembered her mother, it was like 10 nightmares in one reality.

The Biofrost

“She’s young Thor, to young.” Loki said following beside his brother down the hallway. “She’s only 14. Intelligent and mature as she may be, she is still to young.”

“Loki, remember her life cycle is not as long as ours. She has far less time to have the experiences we had while we were growing up . . .” Thor countered causing Loki to freeze then stare at him through narrowed eyes.

“Lower your voice brother and hold your tongue.” Loki snapped. It wasn’t something he liked to acknowledge and it certainly wasn’t a topic to be spoken of anywhere near Lynnea. “Now. I have no doubt that Lynnea would enjoy the experience, the travel, seeing other realms. But I don’t believe she is ready to travel via the biofrost. You know what it is like as well as I do. Fast, and convenient perhaps, but it also tears and rips at your limbs and jarring to ones insides if you don’t know how to hold together. She is half human Thor, she doesn’t have an Asgardians physical strength.”

“One of us can hold her Loki. I wasn’t suggesting we throw her in head first by herself. I can hold her and she’ll be safe. I would never imagine having her travel through it alone. I don’t want her to get hurt anymore than you do.” Thor said.

Loki crossed his arms looking at him suspiciously, “Where is this coming from? Is this something you’ve already spoken with her about?” He asked arching a brow.

Thor half smiled as though he’d been caught, “She was listening to Volstagg’s stories again, Sif and the others started to talk of the different realms, and Lynnea asked me if she could see them for herself. I told her I would talk to you about the matter.” He confessed.

“Ah, I see.” Loki said clinching his jaw, “So if I tell her that she cannot go at this point, I’ll be the evil villain in her eyes. Wonderful.” He turned starting down the hallway again. Thor sighed and hurried to catch up to him.

“Brother, she would never ever think such a thing of you. I gave her my word that I would speak to you of it. I am fulfilling my promise to Lynnea.” He explained.

“Yet another thing that has me puzzled is why she came to you with this matter and not to me. Does she fear me so much she cannot make such a request herself?” Loki was a bit hurt by that but it was showing as anger.

“Loki we’ve had moments when we were young when we couldn’t go to father ourselves. Even Lynnea has moments when she feels she cannot talk to you directly, or mother.” Thor explained, “Don’t be cross with her Loki. She may have thought asking you such a thing would upset you.”

He sighed and came to a stop again. Loki still didn’t know why she thought she needed and advocate, it was impossible for him to say no to her. If there was one weakness he had, it must have been Lynnea. Loki turned back to Thor, “She goes nowhere without me, brother. Ill not risk her safety by sending her off with warriors whom trouble seems to seek out whenever they depart Asgard.” Before Thor could say anything else, Loki turned and disappeared from the hallway.

 

Field Trips

Loki, The Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Thor and Lynnea all rode out to the biofrost together. Midgard was decided on because out of all the realms, it usually considered itself above war. At least in certain parts of that world. Loki was still very apprehensive especially since since it was the realm Lynnea was born to. However it did not seem as though she was even a little interested in researching her origins. She was content and happy to live with her father, their family in Asgard. Still, he was uneasy about all of it.

They arrived outside of the biofrost and dismounted their horses. Heimdall was waiting for them having seen that they were coming. “I was wondering when this day was going to come.” He said in his deep booming voice. “Since the day your father brought you through the biofrost from Midgard.” He said to Lynnea. She smiled brightly and bowed to him. Heimdall bowed in return since she was of course a princess.

“It’s a short trip this day, Heimdall.” Loki said, “So she can see what it is like.”

Sif walked with Lynnea putting her arm around her leading her inside, “Now, you mustn’t be afraid. It’s over very quickly. It lasts mere moments and you’ll appear on a whole new world in a different realm then this one.”

“I’m not afraid lady Sif. It sounds like it will be fun.” Lynnea answered with an excited smile.

It was obviously a topic that had been discussed with her at length with a certain amount of whimsy, something Volstagg was very good at. It was something Loki wished they had refrained from making it sound so glamorous. Since Lynnea returned to his life, he felt extremely protective of her. His mother counseled him numerous times against being to over protective, that she was his daughter but she was also her own person. But she also had an extremely mortal and fragile body. Was he really the only one to remember this?

The seven walked onto the platform, and Loki took something out of his pocket. A small silk bundle and placed it in Lynnea’s hand. “I meant to give it to you this morning, before we left the palace.” Lynnea smiled and carefully opened the small bundle.

Inside was a beautiful pendant. Silver on a beautiful silver chain. Inside of the pendant was a soft green glow at the center. The hand carved and molded decorations were of a Celtic design with Celtic symbols which were a huge part of the Asgardian culture. Once a large part of human culture as well that was forgotten in time. “Father, it’s so beautiful.” She said her eyes bright as she looked at it.

Loki smiled and picked it up fastening the long delicate silver chain around her neck. She was beaming as she looked up at him standing straight. “its beauty pales in comparison to its wearer.” He said touching her chin.

“Are you ready?” Heimdall asked. Loki moved closer to the portal placing Lynnea in front of him and wrapping an arm around her firmly. Heimdall forced his sword down opening the biofrost and the seven figures were pulled violently into the light.

 

Midgardian Adventures

When they reached Midgard the landing when traveling the biofrost was always a bit rough. You had to touch down firmly and control your aim. When the biofrost closed, the light disappeared leaving 7 figures standing in its wake.

Loki still held firmly to Lynnea never releasing her. The others stood from where they were kneeling and Loki still held Lynnea tightly feeling her entire body tremble.

“Lynnea, are you alright?” He asked. She nodded covering her face with her hand. Thor and Sif hurried over.

“What happened?” Thor asked seeing how grey Lynnea’s skin had become and how clammy she was.

Sif quickly kneeled down next to Lynnea, “What is it? What’s wrong?” She wrapped her arms around the young girl and pulled her carefully to her feet. She began to walk her around a bit.

Loki stood watching as Thor moved to stand beside him. “Don’t despair brother, we were all sick our first time through the biofrost.”

“We are stronger then she is Thor. She has a human’s biological inadequacies, she is mortal like them. I kept her tight to me all the way through and absorbed the force when we struck now.” He looked at Thor, “As I said many times. She is to young for this.”

“It was her choice brother, you must remember she is not as helpless as you may think.” He clapped Loki on the shoulder and Sif and Lynnea came back. The color had returned to her cheeks and she was walking unassisted now. “You’re looking much better.” Thor said with a smile.

“I was too excited to eat this morning.” Lynnea said her hand resting over her stomach.

“That’s my fault, we should have told her.” Sif said. “She’s better now, but we should eat before returning to Asgard.” She advised rubbing Lynnea’s back.

“I’m fine, really.” Lynnea said feeling embarrassed at the fuss that was being made over her.

“Well, let’s get moving.” Thor said, “We’ll see what can be done about finding food.” He looked at Loki, “Brother, you’ve been to Midgard most recently, you lead the way.”

Of course he was going to be made tour guide. His humiliation knew no bounds. He sighed, “Come on then.” He said turning and starting down the hill they had arrived on.

 

New Worlds

“This tastes so familiar.” Lynnea said eating strawberries. “They’re so good!” She said eating another.

“They are strawberries. They don’t grow them in Asgard, but they grow in several realms.” Sif said. “I know what you mean they’re my favorite too.” She ate another too.

“Humans are so different then I remember.” Volstagg said.

“Well it has been more than 1,000 years.” Thor said. “Creatures like the humans do evolve quite quickly.”

Hogun cut another piece of meat from the deer they’d hunted and roasted on a spit and pissed it to the girls. Loki was unusually quiet and seemed to hang back from the others.

“Can we go into the city tomorrow?” Lynnea asked. “See more people? Midgardians?”

“I don’t see why not, I’m a bit interested in seeing what other change . . .” Thor started to say but Loki broke in for the first time that evening.

“No.” Loki said abruptly drawing everyone’s attention to him. “We can’t go into the city in these clothes it’ll draw to much attention to us.” Loki said.

“If we disarm it would be sufficient enough . . .” Fandrel started to say but Loki didn’t want to hear it.

“And do what? Leave our weapons and armor unattended on a strange world?” Thor could see that his brother was worried, and it was obvious his concern was for Lynnea’s safety. Thor stood and motioned for Loki to step away from their camp with him a moment. Loki sighed knowing already he was being a little overbearing but got up and went with Thor anyway.

The two brothers walked from the clearing a little way into the forest. “The humans don’t know of us anymore, Loki there is no danger of being recognized.” Thor began.

“There might not be a raging war going on in the open fields at the moment, but it is still dangerous. My concern is not for us. We’ve fought monsters and frost giants and worse. The humans are nothing more than pests at best. But Lynnea has the body of one of them, and she can’t be taken into that city without a great disadvantage to begin with.”

“Brother, I would think she has a better advantage then any other.” Loki gave him a look waiting to hear it. “She has six of the best warriors of Asgard as her escort. Now one of us will allow any harm to come to her.” He crossed his arms, “I know there is a purpose to the pendant you gave her before we left.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “It’s a beacon. I couldn’t risk her being separated from us. It also has some other mystical qualities within it.”

“Which I’m certain offers her a certain amount of protection in itself.” He stepped closer, “Loki, give her a chance. She must have as many chances to have new experiences such as this as we can give her.”

He was still apprehensive but he knew Thor was right. “Very well.” Loki finally conceded.

Thor smiled, “Now, what can be done about clothing. You had a point about our not blending into this society very well in these garments.”

 

A Walk in the City

“Do they fit alright?” Lynnea asked Sif.

“Very well. Thank you Lynnea, you have a good eye.” Sif complimented.

“Father thought I should choose for us since we’re both women.” She said with a smile.

“Really? I thought you and Loki were casting spells?” Sif asked.

“We are. I’ve done yours and mine, and father is doing the others.” She explained.

“This isn’t hard? To keep the illusion going for a long period of time?” SIf asked curiously.

“Not at all. It does take some energy but not that much. It’s easy.” Lynnea said. “SO what do you think we’ll see in the city?”

“I don’t know but I’ve heard that the Midgardians have made a great deal of advances. It should be exciting.” Sif answered wrapping her arm around Lynnea.

 

Return to Asgard

Lynnea was absolutely glowing with joy and excitement as she hurried in to Frigga’s chambers. “Hello my darling.” She said with a smile hugging Lynnea tightly before taking her hands in hers. “Did you have a good trip?”

“Oh yes Grandmother, the best. We saw so many things it’s so different there.” She said almost bouncing.

Frigga laughed, “So I’ve heard.” She led her to a leaving couch and they both sat down. “I want to hear about everything.”

“I brought you something.” Lynnea reached into the folds of her dress, and took out a small box handing it to her. Frigga smiled and took it pulling the tie on the box to her. Frigga smiled and took it pulling the tie on the box to open it. Inside was a small amulet, made of silver and held the form of a Celtic knot. Frigga held it up admiring how beautiful it was.

“It’s beautiful.” Frigga took it out of the box and put it around her neck.

“I’m afraid it isn’t the one I found in the shop. We didn’t have any money, so father showed me how to transform a rock into the pendant. It’s an exact copy.” Lynnea admitted.

“It’s wonderful my dear, now.” She took her hands in hers once more. “Tell me everything.”

 

Research

Loki stood with Frigga in a meeting with the Asgardian physicians who had been researching Lynnea’s biological make up. The results were not what Loki wanted to hear. “No I don’t believe that. There has to be something that can be done.”

“I’m sorry your highness, but we’ve looked through everything, tried everything . . . we cannot arrest Princess Lynnea’s aging.” One apologized.

He half laughed in disbelief, “All of the things we can do. How much more evolved we are, all of our technology and magic’s and you’re telling me that there is nothing that can be done to prolong her life!?” Loki was quickly becoming upset.

“Its in her blood, My Lord. She’s born of a human. Nothing can be done to change that.” Another said. Loki scoffed at them, how easy it was for them to give up.

Frigga put her hand on Loki’s shoulder, “She may not have a life span as long as ours, but she can have a very rich and full life here with us.”

Loki shook his head then froze having a thought, “Her blood.” He said turning it over in his mind. He looked towards the physicians, “You say it’s her blood that gives her such fragile mortality?”

“Yes my Lord.” Another answered.

“Then why not replace her human blood with that of an Asgardian?” Loki suggested.

“Loki,” Frigga said, “None of that would be permanent.”

“Then she would get regular treatment whenever needed. Eventually her body should adapt and it should slow down her aging.” Loki explained, before Frigga could say anything else he walked passed her to the doctors. “If it works you can analyze the changes and readings and develop a serum.”

“My Lord, it is very theoretical. A dangerous experiment that we would have no way of knowing what the result would be.” Another said.

“I’m not saying not to research it before actually trying it on Lynnea, that is foolish. But it seems to me you’ve not thought of this and it gives you something new to look into.” Loki said.

“But her blood is very unique, My Lord. Any substance we try to infuse with it may not yield positive results.”

“I think it is pretty obvious what to use, my blood. She is my daughter after all and nothing would be more suitable.” Loki said immediately volunteering himself. Everyone looked at each other uncertain of this idea. Loki looked at Frigga. “Mother, we must try everything. Test every possibility, we cannot simply give up on her.”

The queen wasn’t anymore sure of this then the others who were in attendance. But she could see how determined her son was. “Very well.” She said nodding towards the doctors. They bowed and turned to go back to their work. Loki followed them so they could take what they needed from him for their studies.

 

King and Queen 

“I’ve instructed the doctors to come to me with anything they find before telling Loki or Lynnea.” Frigga said. “But the fact remains that Loki’s blood is not of someone born to Asgard.”

“IT will hold the appearance of Asgardian blood, as does Lynnea’s. I’ve seen to that since Loki was brought here. The same with his appearance, a gift I bestowed to him along with his life. Do not concern yourself my queen.” Odin answered.

“We should have told him long ago, Odin. This is no way for him to discover his origins.” Frigga said worriedly.

“I promise you, Frigga. Loki and Lynnea will not uncover the truth that only you and I share. The secret is safe and will remain so. Perhaps one day we must tell him, but not this day, or any day soon.” Odin reassured her. Frigga gave a nod trusting him.

 

Studies

Lynnea stood with Heimdall in the biofrost gateway as he explained the history and workings of the mechanism. “The gold that was used in the construction acts as a catalyst for the power of the light that is transferred through the crystals . . . and you couldn’t be less interested in anything I’m saying.” Lynnea smiled sheepishly having been letting her thoughts drift. “What is on your mind child?” He asked.

She hesitated for a moment not sure if she should say, but she wanted to know. “Is it true you have watched over me since the day I was born?”

“Yes.” He answered simply, “It is not often a child is born to an Asgardian and a human.”

“So I have heard.” She said with a smile. “May I ask . . . why did you not tell my father of me then instead of waiting so long?”

“You were not in any danger and were looked after and cared for by the humans.” He replied.

“But I remember what it was like. When father went to Midgard and brought me home. How can you say I was not in danger? Did you not see what it was like in the orphanage? What happened to so many of the girls there?” Lynnea said.

Heimdall was quiet a moment, “Yes” he said in a lower voice. “And I saw you help and defend them. More than once. It was becoming dangerous for you to be left alone in Midgard. Others were beginning to see the power you possess within you.” He explained.

Lynnea looked down, “I am thankful I was there to help the girls I could.” Her voice was soft and her eyes returned to him, “But I can’t help but think it would have been easier for my father to accept me, if I hadn’t been kept a secret.” Heimdall had no response to this. How could he respond in a way that she would be satisfied? It wasn’t in her nature anymore then in her fathers.

“Shall we continue with the lessons princess?” Heimdall said. Lynnea gave a nod, knowing her studies were important.

 

Reprimands

“Lynnea, I can understand trying to stave off boredom but there is a time and place.” Loki said walking quickly with Lynnea following after him.

“But Volstagg started it father, how could I let him get away with such trickery?” Lynnea said in her own defense.

“He, like the others, are your elders and have earned the respect that they are given. You should show them such respect as well.” Loki scolded.

“Father, you saw what happened, what was said and done. Would you not have retaliated in kind?” She asked.

Loki stopped in midstep and turned towards her, “As I said, they are your elders and my peers. Perhaps it isn’t fair but it’s the way things are. Turning Volstagg into a peg mid-sentence was terribly uncalled for.” Lynnea frowned and hung her head feeling as though she’d been smacked. Loki never enjoyed seeing her upset, “No matter how amusing it was.” He said turning and continuing on his way.

Lynnea looked up and smiled hearing his words before hurrying after him.

 

Questions

“Why does grandfather never speak to me?” Lynnea asked suddenly out of the blue. “He just stares at me, and watches me.” She turned and looked at Thor. “Have I done something wrong?”

Thor thought a moment not certain how to answer. “Odin is very complicated person. No one can truly know his thoughts.” He admitted. “But I know he is in awe of you, as much as we are. You are his granddaughter, Lynnea.”

“Then why will he not speak to me? I’m turning 16, it’s been 4 years since I came home to the palace. Never once has he said a word to me. Not even to greet me or bid me farewell.” She sighed, “Something about me must be displeasing to him.” She said folding her fingers together. “Father is very devoted to him.”

“Yes, as are we all.” Thor agreed.

Lynnea turned towards him, “If he disapproves of me . . . will father disapprove of me as well?”

“Lynnea, is this a question?” Thor said crossing his arms. “Loki is your father, he cares for you and couldn’t be more proud. Nothing will change his mind about that.” Lynnea looked down again wishing she felt comforted by his words. Thor rested his hand on her shoulder, “You are so much like your father.” He said touching her chin with his thumb. “Even his mischievous streak that terrorizes parts of the palace when you become bored.” He said arching a brow.  
A small mischievous smile crossed her lips that matched Loki’s exactly when he was up to no good. Thor chuckled and shook his head. They were such a matched set. “Just sometimes it doesn’t always feel like I belong here. As exciting as it was to visit Midgard, it didn’t feel like I belong there either.”

“You are a child of two worlds Lynnea. You always will be. But what is important is that you are where you want to be. That you are happy with where you make your home. Not to mention it’s natural to feel out of place when you’re young. It’s just part of growing up no matter where or who you are.” Thor reassured her. “Are you happy here with us Lynnea?” He asked.

“Completely. I’m so glad that father came for me and saved me.” She said with a smile, “He’s so wonderful. I’m happy and proud I can call him my father.”

Thor always enjoyed seeing the sparkle in her eyes when she spoke of him. It hadn’t dimmed but only seemed to shine brighter as time went on. “You know,” He began, “I can only hope that if I have a daughter one day, that she will look at me with your eyes as they look at Loki.”

 

Trials

“Have you perfected it then? Can we start the treatment?” Loki asked, “God knows you’ve had plenty of time to do so.”

“Everything reads as ready, all of the tests and experiments come back positive and seem to be reasonably safe.” One of the physicians said.

“But we will not know the affects it will have on the princess until after she’s been treated. Her blood and body could still reject it. There is still a fair amount of danger my lord.” Another cautioned.

“I’m ready.” Lynnea’s voice said causing everyone to turn and look towards the door not having know she’d come in or had heard what was going on. The young woman walked in further, “I will take the treatment.”

Immediately the scientists and physicians immediately bowed to her as she entered, “Lynnea.” Loki said a bit caught off guard. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve known about this for a while father. The research and studies they have been doing the past few years. I wanted to start as soon as I knew of it, but it wasn’t ready. If it is now, I wish to start immediately.” She said.

“Leave us.” Loki ordered and the room cleared out leaving him and Lynnea alone. He realized perhaps this was something they should have discussed before she found out about it by chance. “You don’t have to do this. I always intended to give you the choice.”

“But I want to father. IF this will make me more Asgardian . . . then I wish to be so.” She replied honestly.

“You don’t have to be more Asgardian, Lynnea. You are Asgardian. You are absolutely perfect the way you are.” He said not having known she was feeling this way. “All this is meant to do is to arrest the human aging process. That is all. Not to change who you are.”

“Will I live as long as you and Thor?” She asked.

“Perhaps, we don’t know. It’s still theoretical which I imagine is where the dangerous part comes in.” Loki looked into her eyes seeing how sincere she was. “It’s dangerous.”

“No matter what happens, I want to know. I want to see how it feels. I want to have a chance to do all the things you’ve gotten to do. I’m ready father. To be like you.” Lynnea said.

He rested his hand to her face and half smiled. “It’s too late for that. You already are just like me my darling.”

 

Medical Treatment

Loki sat up from where he lay rolling down his sleeves and looked over to Lynnea. “She’s sleeping?” He said with a frown. “Why is she sleeping? What’s wrong?” He stood from the table he had been on for the blood transfusion.

“It’s a lot of energy for her body to absorb my lord. This was expected.” A woman said moving back to where Lynnea lay. “This is the first treatment and it will take time for her to adapt.”

Loki looked at the girl as she lay sleeping, “Did you replace it all?” He questioned. Loki’s body, not being human could produce more than enough blood to replace Lynnea’s and still replace his own causing no harm to him at all.

“Only half your highness. The serum we developed should help her body accept the blood and not reject it. There was some debate about if we should have given her less . . .”

“No. This is better. If it possible, she’s more anxious to know the outcome of this then I.” He admitted. Loki stepped closer and reached up carefully stroking her cheek with his fingertips. “I haven’t given you anything of value or meaning in your life Lynnea. I can hope that I may give you this.”

 

To be continued . . . .


	3. Legacy - Chapter 3

Down Time

Lynnea lay in her own bed a shield of light covering her bed monitoring and healing her body. This was her third treatment, and as with the first two times, she fell into a deep sleep. Loki stayed by her side watching her intently. Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea a feeling he’d had since they began. He was having such second thoughts at this point, but Lynnea didn’t share them. In fact she was anxious to continue wanting them as frequently as possible.

The last thing he ever wanted to do was harm her or cause her pain. It was still going to be a little while before they knew for certain this was working or an intense waste of time.

Frigga came into Lynnea’s bedroom and walked to Loki, a servant that had come with her set a tray down next to Loki before bowing and exiting them room. “I thought you might be hungry. You’ve not left her side all day.” Loki gave a nod an picked up a morsel and popped it in his mouth looking towards Lynnea again.

“She looks better this time.” He mentioned. “She breaths easier.”

“They have told me that the results look very promising.” Frigga noted, “They are very optimistic that this will work much better then imagined.”

“That is their opinions as healers. The only think I care about is how it is affecting Lynnea.” He sighed, “The first time this happened it took three days for her to wake. I don’t like it.” 

“She sleeps Loki. That is all. Her body rests, as you should too my darling.” Frigga said sitting down beside him. “You’re love and concern for her is wonderful, but you need to keep your strength if you are to continue with this endeavor.”

“I’m fine mother. We Asgardians are quite resilient. I want her to share that resilience that she was cheated of.” Loki admitted.

“It may not work Loki. You must be prepared for that.” She cautioned.

“I realize that, and know it all to well. But if it does work, if it slows her aging, she’ll live 50 times longer then she would if we did nothing and took things at face value.” Loki said.

Frigga could see his determination and devotion and smiled a bit. However it faded and she looked away for several moments in silence. “We must talk Loki, soon. Before it happens, I think you should know.”

Loki looked at her curiously, “Before what happens?”

 

Arguments

“Father, please. This doesn’t make any sense. Why would she have to be sent away? She’s done nothing wrong.” Loki pleaded on Lynnea’s behalf.

“When she was just a child she needed care and protection, so she was brought here to the safety of Asgard to be educated and grow to adulthood. But this does not change the fact that she is still half human. She has no place here now.” Odin said sternly.

“She’s my daughter . . . your granddaughter. How can you say she has no place here? She is family.” Loki said, “Are you saying that because she doesn’t have pure Asgardian blood, she should be banished?” This was unbelievable like a nightmare you couldn’t wake up from.

“Loki. You and Thor are next in the line of succession to the throne of Asgard, as ruler of the 9 realms. That means that you and your brother will take wives suited to your station that will stay by your side as queen.” Odin explained.

“What does that have to do with . . .” Loki began but wasn’t able to finish.

“Humans are not suitable to hold such a position. Their lives are fleeting, they are far to fragile.” Odin stated.

“But Lynnea is not my wife, she is my daughter.” Loki was having a hard time understanding any of this.

“Since her birth, she became a part of the line of succession. As of this moment she is forth in line to the throne. If something tragic should befall you and your brother she would be called to take the Throne. It would be disastrous. Any children that would be bred from her would be as equally weak and inadequate.” Odin said.

Loki shook his head, “Father, there is more to this then you are telling me. It is very unlikely that anything fatal would happen to both me and Thor. Lynnea is a woman, she could not ascend to the throne of Asgard anymore then mother could.”

“Right now, she is the only heir beyond you and Thor. This is a danger that will remain until my sons take wives and produce a son.” Odin responded. Loki sighed in frustration, it was often impossible to talk to their father, because he wasn’t just family he was the king and ruler of the 9 realms. Something that required an iron first, and often a stone heart.

“As you say, human life is fleeting. A drop in the ocean in comparison to ours. This is where Lynnea belongs, like it or not she is still family and a princess. What is it to immortals such as we are if she lives out her life here with her family? No harm could come of it.” Loki asked.

“From what I understand, her aging has now been slowed down significantly due to the treatments that have been devised from your blood.” Odin stated, “Enough so that her life span could be 400 years rather than a human’s 100 years.”

Loki looked down even more frustrated by the moment. “She is your granddaughter, you know her Father. Lynnea has earned her place here among us. She has studied, worked hard, and despite her young age she is extremely powerful. She is no threat to you or the 9 realms. We can’t send her away as though she’s done something unforgivable or wrong. She deserves far better than that. Please, don’t do this.”

Odin was quiet a moment as he walked passed Loki in deep thought. “Your compassion for your child is admirable, and sincere. I can understand your feelings about this situation. To love your child but having to do what is best for your kingdom.” He was quiet for a moment. “So, as a father, I offer you a choice that you must make for your daughter.” Loki had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“What choice?” He asked.

“She can remain here in Asgard with her family, under the condition that these treatments she has been receiving are stopped. So that her natural life cycle will return to what she was born to. Or you may continue them, and she be taken to another realm to live out her life in anonymity.” Odin said.

Loki was struck speechless as he stared at him wide eyed. “Could a crueler choice ever have been asked of anyone?” He said in absolute disbelief and horror. “To send my daughter away as though she were a criminal, or let her die here so she can live as royal princess as is her birthright.”

“It must be as I have stated, Loki. Your interference in her natural mortal life has left you only this choice and no other.” Odin said.

“If it is such a concern to you, then why not simply remove her from the line of succession so that no matter what the circumstance she cannot take the throne?”

“I have given you the choice, Loki. When I needn’t have given you one at all. You have three days to decide.” It was Odin’s final word on the subject and it seemed the discussion was over. Loki turned and left almost in a daze and shock from the ultimatum.

 

Impossible Decisions

Thor stood with Loki having heard everything that had happened. “Where would she be sent?” He asked.

“Where else could she possibly be sent but back to Midgard? She’s old enough now to understand why she can never let anyone there know of her powers and abilities. Just another element to her prison, having to hide her true self and all of her gifts and talent.” Loki shook his head.

“You can still see her, and provide for her there. It won’t be banishment.” Thor said trying to comfort him and find something good about the situation.

“Think about it brother. Supposedly this choice will allow me to continue her treatments, but it won’t exactly help her stay hidden if she doesn’t age as everyone else does, and lives 4x as long. Interacting with humans on a long term basis would be out of the question. She would have to continually move from place to place to avoid discovery.” Loki explained.

“She does have a love of travel and seeing new places. There are countless places on Midgard to see.” It was hard to know what to say to make things better. It was a tragic and horrifying choice to be faced with.

“How can father be so cold? So cruel? He has known of this for some time, but only now does he chose to tell us of it. It’s not exactly what I would consider an appropriate 17th birthday gift.” Loki sighed covering his eyes with his hand. “She isn’t a danger to anyone, I don’t understand this. Why I am being forced to choose between her life and her death?”

“Have to discussed this was Lynnea yet? It may help to know what it is she wants.”

“We’ve told her over and over how she belongs here with us in Asgard. That this is her home. This whole mess just negates what we have all told her these past years she has lived here. It’s as though Odin’s protection only extended until she was considered an adult and with hardly a thought he withdrew it. Why would he do such a thing? It’s still sometime before we are expected to take wives, why can he not simply leave Lynnea be?”

“Mother has said, and has been proven many times, that everything Odin does has a purpose. There may be something, some danger that he can foresee that we cannot.” Thor reminded him of times passed.

They were both silent for a few moments before Loki turned towards Thor, “I cannot let her go. Yet I cannot bear the thought of watching her wither and die.” He stood, “I never should have brought her here from Midgard. She would have been better off never knowing of Asgard . . .” He started to walk away but paused, “I would have been better off never having known of her.” He turned and left. Thor knew he didn’t mean what he said, he was hurting and lashing out.

 

Tough Talks

Loki told Lynnea of everything and why. Now they sat together in silence as she thought about all the options and consequences. “Eternal youth isn’t so wonderful. 80 years is a long time. Perhaps it’s long enough.” She said tears in her eyes.

“The treatments are working, Lynnea. You could live far beyond a human life span. Centuries if we continued them.” Loki said, “Is being a princess so much more important than your life?” He asked.

Lynnea looked down a moment, “I want to stay here with you father. I don’t want to be sent so far away from you.”

“You would not be so far from me. I would still see you often.” He looked at the pendant that he had given her the first time they had traveled to Midgard on the biofrost. She never took it off since. “All you need do is call for me and I would come to you.”

“What have I done to upset him so?” She asked. “He never has spoken to me, just watched me, stared at me.”

“It is not your fault, Lynnea. Father isn’t one for sharing his thoughts with anyone, not even mother. I don’t understand his reasoning either, but he made it very clear that he will not discuss it further.” Loki replied.

Lynnea turned her eyes down again, “Where would I be sent?”

“Midgard is the most likely place. You were born there. It would be the best place for you to have a chance of fitting in.”

“To live among humans, as one of them.” Lynnea said.

“Yes, but not as a mere peasant. You are not one, you never were nor could you be. You would have everything you need or want. I would be comfortable, more than comfortable.” He reassured her.

“Like when I lived in the country. Before I was brought to live in the palace.”

Loki gave a nod, “Something like that.”

“You never came to see me when I lived there.” Lynnea remembered.

“I didn’t know you then, I realize my mistake and I don’t intend to repeat it.” He looked at her seeing clearly that all of this broke her heart. “I realize that Odin said it was my decision to make, but it is your life Lynnea. It’s your choice. No one else’s.”

Lynnea was quiet for several moments. Tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she looked up at him once more, “I don’t know.” Her voice shivered and she could hardly form the words. “Will I ever be allowed to come home?”

Loki shook his head no. She looked down again as more tears fell. “But I cannot foresee the future Lynnea. Things may change and one day you could be permitted back on Asgard. Odin will not always be king.”

Reaching up she wiped her tears away, and fell silent again regaining her composure. “When do I have to leave?” She whispered.

“I assume by the end of the week. Barely enough time to make suitable arrangements, but I promise that everything will be ready for when you arrive.” Loki gave her his word with every intention and determination to keep it. Another long moment of silence passed between them before Lynnea gave a nod consenting to be sent away from Asgard.

 

Preparations

“What is the point of having agents in every realm if they cannot give us reliable information when we require it?” Loki growled in frustration when Frigga came in.

“Really? From what I have been told arrangements being made for Lynnea on Midgard were coming along very well.” Frigga said.

“It should be better, much better.” Loki said with a huff.

“Loki, I understand you are worried and upset, but you can’t give her a palace on Midgard. That sort of thing would draw unwanted attention and put her in harm’s way. There, she isn’t royalty.” Frigga counseled.

“Well everything else has been taken away from her. I don’t intend she should be abandoned in a strange place with nothing.” Loki said with a look, “How long did you know this was Odin’s intention with Lynnea?”

Frigga was silent for a very long and uneasy time, as she stood her back straight. “Just a little while before you. But I believe he had made this choice sometime ago.”

Loki narrowed his eyes as he walked closer to her, “You don’t agree with his command either.”

“It doesn’t matter what I think, Loki. You know that.” She said, “You father is wise and has been throughout your life with many things, he has always had reasons for what he does.”

“But he doesn’t give much thought or hesitation to banishing family does he.” Loki snapped, “He acts as though she is some grand threat to his throne. That she could overthrow him and destroy the 9 realms at any given moment if not . . . .” He stopped and shook his head. What was the point of saying it all again when his words only fell on deaf ears.

 

Traveling to Midgard

“Are you ready?” Loki asked as he stood with Lynnea on the platform of the biofrost. She turned and looked back towards the bridge as if taking one last look at Asgard, as it stood right now, she would never see it again. Rather than let more tears fall, she faced the platform again and prepared herself for their journey to Midgard. Loki gave a nod to Heimdall to open the bridge, and he stepped behind Lynnea wrapping his arm around her tight to shield her from the impact when they landed.

“Goodbye princess.” Heimdall said before thrusting his sword down into the mechanism that powered the biofrost opening the portal to Midgard. At once Loki and Lynnea were jerked into the power of light and taken away from Asgard.

When they arrived on Earth, and the biofrost was closed again the light disappeared. Lynnea looked up seeing the clouds in the sky dissipate into nothing. Loki let her go and turned, there was a black SUV there waiting for them. “Come on.” He said walking with her to the car. There were two men in human clothing, Asgardians waiting for their arrival. One opened the back door to the vehicle and Loki and Lynnea climbed in. Once the doors were closed, the two men got into the front seat and they left the landing site. It would be a while before they reached the new home that had been prepared for her. The biofrost was a bit high profile and would no doubt attract anyone who detected it. It had to be somewhere uninhabited and far away from any population.

They rode in silence. Lynnea was terrified and hurt, and Loki was angry that this had come to pass. Even though they would never admit it, they only had each other to lean on. The only evidence being Lynnea’s hand resting in Loki’s as he held it tight.

 

New Homes

“Will you stay with me?” Lynnea asked as she walked with Loki down the hallway of the large manor that had been prepared for her.

“I can stay for three days, but then I have to return to Asgard.” He wasn’t happy that he had been given a time limit before they had left. “But much can be done in three days.”

“Is it safe here?” She asked.

“Yes. This land is vast and it is yours. The servants and guards here are of Asgard. You won’t have to hide who or what you truly are from them. They have been charged with your care and safety.” He explained.

They came to a large window and Lynnea walked closer admiring the view, and sat down at the window seat. “When will I see you?”

“As often as possible. You’ll need a treatment every two weeks by the Midgard calendar, I will always be present for those.” Loki sat down beside her on the window seat.

“It’s beautiful here.” She said softly, “That’s snow there isn’t it?” She asked pointing in the distance, “That white color on those mountains?”

Loki half smiled, “Yes. If one thing can be said for Midgard, it certainly as all the weather and terrains of the 9 realms. There will be much for you to explore and to occupy your time here.

Both fell silent for a moment looking out of the window. “It will all take some getting used to.” Lynnea said softly.

“None of this is your fault Lynnea.” Loki reminded her. “You certainly did not choose your parentage. Otherwise I have no doubt you would have chosen much better.” He stood and walked away. Lynnea raised her head starring at him wide eyed.

“I would have no one else. You are my father and I do not wish for any other.” Lynnea said horrified that he would think so.

“That’s what you say simply because you don’t know any different. Had you never known of Asgard, if I had left you here on Midgard, you may have been adopted by two normal human parents. Who would have kept you safe, you could have had a normal life and been very happy in it.” Now Loki’s voice was rising and he was beginning to rant. At himself, not at Lynnea.

“Or I could have been taken away by the government, experimented on and dissected to see what made me different.” Lynnea stood and walked over to him. “You saved me. You took me away from that horrible place and into somewhere wonderful. All the things you showed me, taught me, everything I can do is because of you.” There was a long pause before Lynnea reached out taking Loki’s hands in hers. “You’ve given me everything. You’ve given me life, and you give me your life force. I don’t believe that anyone could offer so much or give me more than you have.”

Loki could see the love in her eyes blazing like wildfire in the night. He cupped her face in his hand and smiled before kissing her forehead and embracing her tightly.

 

Walks in the Wood

Lynnea was bored and had explored the large house many times. But what she hadn’t seen was the land surrounding it. She wanted to explore it, but wanted the time to herself so she slipped away unseen by the guards and servants. It was something she learned how to do in the palace on Asgard. Some days she just wanted some time to herself, not watched constantly like a hawk.

Once she was clear of the house and guards she appeared once more dropping the screen that kept her hidden and made it seem as though she were invisible. She smiled at how easy it was and ran into the woods through the trees and shrubbery.

She walked for a long time, just enjoying the beauty of her surroundings. The clean crisp sweet air, the wildlife that darted through the grass and among the trees. So many new things to see. She came to a stream which was lined with river stones on both sides. It was a stream that had broken off from the main river a few miles up. Lynnea walked to the edge and looked down into the clear water. She grinned and took off her shoes and shocks rolling up her jeans to her knees and waded into the cold water.

There were frogs croaking, talking to each other, or just making noise all over the place. Lynnea reached down to touch one, but it suddenly leapt up and startled her causing her to giggle. She stepped towards it and tried to scoop him up but he jumped away again. Lynnea knew she was going to have to be faster if she wanted to pick up the small creature and focused on her target. Then she leapt towards the frog to grab him but her foot slipped on a moss covered stone and she fell into the water with a splash. Lynnea laughed and sat up in the water wiping the drops from her face.

“I’ve never seen a princess do that before.” A voice said. Lynnea turned and seeing a young man sitting on top of a formation of rocks nearby. “Aren’t they supposed to be graceful and well mannered?”

“Not when we are alone.” She stood up and walked to the bank squeezing the water from her shirt. “You’re Asgardian?”

“I certainly hope so, if I know who you are princess. If I was a human, it would mean that none of us are doing our jobs to keep your identity safe.” He said hopping down from the rocks and walking to her.

“I haven’t seen you before, when did you arrive?” She asked.

“A week before you did.” He answered. “You haven’t see me but I’ve been watching you, as is my task I was sent here for.”

“So do you have a name or should I just refer to you as my own personal stalker?” Lynnea asked.

“I’m Dane. And it’s only stalking if one hadn’t been charged with keeping you safe princess.” He pointed out. “A job that you make extremely challenging with you sneak away like this.”

“Not very well considering you managed to follow me without my realizing it. I must be losing my touch.” She waved her hand down the front of her body, and at once her clothes were dry. “Who assigned you this detail?”

“Her highness, Frigga.” He answered, “She wants to make certain no harm befalls you. I vowed that I wouldn’t allow it.”

“I was brought here from Asgard 3 weeks ago. In all that time I haven’t seen you, or heard your name, or been aware of your presence. Why should I trust you?”

“I know who you are, and your secrets that we are to keep.”

“That just means you’re from Asgard. It doesn’t prove that my family sent you to protect me.” She answered.

He could see clearly that she wasn’t happy with him for sneaking up on her. “You’re annoyed with me aren’t you? For following you out here.”

“I’m not a prisoner, this is my home and I’m free to go where I choose. I’m an adult, I don’t need a baby sitter.” She turned starting to talk away but Dane stayed close. Lynnea stopped and sighed.

“You’re right princess, you aren’t a prisoner and you are free to go where and when you wish. But you are new to this realm as are most of them in your household. It’s better if you have someone stay with you until you’ve become used to Midgard and it’s people.” He suggested.

“I was born on Midgard. I’ll adjust to things much faster and far better then you will once I get out more. Among the humans.” Lynnea said.

Dane just smiled at her, she was embarrassed from having someone see her fall while messing about. “When do you plan on entering into society for a look?”

“Father is due back at the end of the week, for another of my treatments. I will ask him what he thinks.” She said stepping over a boulder as Dane kept close.

“Why would it matter what he thinks?” Lynnea stopped and looked at him thinking that a strange question. “What I mean is, he doesn’t live here, and you do. Why could no not go where and when you wanted to?”

“He worries for me.” Lynnea answered, “I don’t want to upset him.”

“Where you not just telling me a few moments ago how you were an adult? How you can take care of yourself and make your own choices?” Dane questioned.

“Yes, and I do.” Lynnea stopped again and looked at him, “Why does it sound as though you disapprove of him?”

Dane fell silent not certain he should answer, but then he decided to be bold, “It is a long way from Asgard to send one’s own child.” He stated plainly.

“This wasn’t his fault or his choice. My exile from Asgard wasn’t his doing. He tried everything to make it so I could stay there, but there was nothing that could be done.” She was adamant in Loki’s defense. “I simply was not mean to live in Asgard.” Dane’s expression didn’t change. “Look around you. All this beauty, the house we live in. He has given me all of these things. If he didn’t care for me, he would have just cast me to Midgard with nothing and left me to fend for myself.”

“You seem to really love him Princess.” Dane observed. “Such loyalty is admirable. But you can’t live your life the way someone in another realm would have you live it, no matter who they may be.”

Lynnea stared at him am moment not certain what to make of him. He seemed very stubborn and opinionated. Yet he was handsome and something about him was very intriguing. “You realize I could have you executed for speaking of him in such a harsh way.” Dane smiled again causing Lynnea to break her stern look and smile too at how silly it all was.

“I can take you to the city whenever you wish it, princess. You need only say. Everyone here has been instructed to study the humans and their ways so that we may blend in better, not be surprised or ignorant of their habits and technologies. I would be happy to escort you.” Dane said sincerely.

Lynnea smiled, “I would like that very much.” Dane gave a nod and bowed slightly. “But you are right,” She continued. “I love my father very much. It would serve you well to remember that in the future.”

 

Check-In

It had been 3 months since Lynnea was returned to Earth and she seemed to be acclimating to her life among the humans quite well. Her treatments seemed to have gotten better, so they were much easier and didn’t knock her out for days at a time. Her aging was slowed down considerably. So it could be longer between treatments, giving the healers of Asgard time to develop more efficient way to deliver Lynnea’s treatments. Loki’s platelets were what the serum was developed from. Making it easier for Lynnea’s body to absorb the benefits of his blood.

The healers were working on something she could take in pill or liquid form that she could ingest rather than having to continue intravenously. Even though Odin may have had his objections to this endeavor, it was he who had made the terms. Terms that were followed by all involved.

When Loki arrived at the manor, he was surprised to not find Lynnea waiting for him. He was directed by one of the servants to the garden. As promised, he found her, but she was not alone.

The young woman was sitting on a bench with her laptop open and sat before her. Next to her was a strikingly handsome young man. They seemed to be watching or reading something that made them both laugh. Loki found this strange as he didn’t recognize the young man. Yet it was plain to Loki that he was Asgardian. Just then, Lynnea looked up and a bright smile swept her face. She closed the laptop putting it aside before hopping up and running to greet him. He opened his arms catching her in midair as they embraced tightly. “It’s good to see you father!”

“As it is to see you.” He said with a smile, “You look lovely today.” Loki’s smile faded a bit as his eyes moved back to the young man. Lynnea turned to see what he was looking at and smiled. She took his hand and walked back to the bench where they had been sitting. Dane stood at once bowing to Loki.

“Father, this is Dane.” She said introducing them. “My bodyguard.”

“Really.” Loki said arching a brow.

“Yes, he’s kept me company and been my friend.” She was smiling glad that she had a chance to introduce them. Dane and Loki, however, were sizing each other up.

“It’s an honor to meet you, My Lord.” Dane bowed but kept his stance. Loki looked at him again.

“Come Lynnea, I’ve brought you gifts.” Loki said taking her arm wrapping it around his own. When they walked away Dane’s smile faded and his eyes narrowed.

 

These Dreams

Lynnea found herself walking barefoot in the garden in the moonlight in her pajama’s. Lilac shorts and matching cami. She could see all the stars in the sky above her on such a clear night as this. It was like home on Asgard, as she looked above her, Lynnea smiled feeling the soft grass beneath her feet, the smell of fresh flowers making the air sweet.

Always she loved flowers, from the first day she was brought to Asgard she found Frigga’s garden in the palace. She ran away from the servant who was charged with her care and hopped out of her shoes and socks just wanting to be in all the beauty and blooming life around her, to be free.

Of course Loki saw to it that she had a lush garden of her own, when she was banished so unjustly from Asgard. Frigga was right, he was trying so hard to make up for the wrongs he felt were done to his daughter.

She walked to a white blooming rose bush and reached out plucking one. Lynnea held it up breathing in the scent with a smile. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her hand. A sharp thorn cut her palm, and she dropped the rose. It was a fairly deep wound, but then it seemed to close itself and draw the blood back before healing itself. It was strange, she never healed like that before. She looked down at the bloom she dropped and it was no longer white. Where her blood had spilled onto it, it turned a red so deep one could easily mistake it for black. But moonlight but all blood seem black. However beneath her blood, it became dead and withered. She kneeled down beside it, starting to reach to pick it up, but it shriveled to nothing and turned to dust when her finger brushed against it.

“Lynnea.” She heard an unfamiliar voice say her name. She turned and her eyes went wide seeing her mother standing before her. Instantly she stood starring at the figure. “What have you done?”

Before she could respond or movie, she found herself sitting up in the darkness. Looking about she realized that she was lying in bed in her room. She’d been sleeping and dreaming. It was so strange and all seemed so real. She looked around her, still smelling the scent of roses. Slowly she lay back down, still very startled.

 

Early Mornings

It was around 5am, and Lynnea wasn’t able to go back to sleep. Instead she got up and walked through the halls before settling in the library. A short while later, Dane joined her bringing her a hot cup of tea.

“You’ve never had trouble sleeping before, princess.” She gave him a look, “Lynnea.” He corrected himself knowing she didn’t like to be called that. “What woke you?”

“Strange dreams. I’m a little homesick I guess.” She took a sip of tea before sliding back onto the large chair pulling her feet up underneath her. “I wish father were here.”

“Why?” Dane asked sitting back in his chair as well.

Lynnea thought that an odd question, “Because I miss him. I know there is you, and the guards, and the servants . . . but it isn’t the same. I miss Grandmoth . . . Frigga.”

“Because they do magic, like you.” Dane said.

“I do magic like them.” She corrected, “Dane, they are my family. I love them and I miss them very much. Even my uncle Thor.”

“I know.” Dane said realizing he may have been pushing a little too hard.

“Then why do you always sound so disapproving of them? They are your sovereigns. Odin is King of the 9 realms, Frigga is Queen, and Thor and my father are Princes next in line to the throne. Why do you keep . . .”

“Because you are still holding onto them so tightly, you aren’t living your life.” Dane answered. Lynnea quieted not understanding what he meant. He took a breath knowing he was crossing lines by speaking this way, but he had to. “You’ve been here on Midgard for five months, you’ve hardly shown any interest in going out into the world, leaving the estate, meeting humans, exploring and experiencing the culture, seeing the sights. All you do is wait for the healers and Loki to come and give you treatments and tests. That isn’t living, Lynnea. That’s stagnation. It’s merely existing.”

“I have the internet and I can read just fine Dane. I’m not just sitting idle, I’m studying everything Midgardian from the first day.” She said in her defense.

“But you are not interacting with them Lynnea. You should go out, meet them, make friends of your own. This is where you are going to live for the rest of your days. Do you really want to spend it here completely cut off from the world, isolated for the next few centuries?” He asked.  
Lynnea starred into her tea cup a moment before looking up at him once more.

 

To be continued . . . .


	4. Legacy - Chapter 4

Concerns

Loki stood with the healers on the biofrost platform preparing for their journey to Asgard. “Loki.” Heimdall called his attention and he walked over to him.

“What is it?”

“I keep watch on her, as I have sworn. However as of late she has been slipping in and out of my sight, hiding herself and her actions for hours. Sometimes days.” He cautioned.

This was unexpected news, “But . . . Lynnea doesn’t know how to do that. She certainly had no way of learning such a thing on Midgard.” It’s impossible.

“Perhaps, but it does not change the fact of her actions my lord. She is shielding herself from me and the reason for this is unclear.”

Loki gave a nod a bit confused about how and why Lynnea would do this. He walked back to the platform and Heimdall opened the biofrost sending the small group to Midgard.

 

Mysteries

When Loki and the two healers arrived, they didn’t find transportation waiting for them as was the routine. Something didn’t feel right and Loki was becoming more determined by the moment to find out what.

Without the SUV’s meeting them to take them from the biofrost, they didn’t reach the estate until after nightfall. Needless to say, Loki was not happy. When they arrived, it seemed some kind of gathering was going on. Every light in the house was burning bright. Whatever was going on, Loki was already quite upset, and no explanation was going to satisfy him.

Inside the house, Lynnea was sitting at the large banquet table, 12 others in attendance, as was Dane who was sitting to her right. “You’re home is so beautiful, Lynnea. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” One of the young women said. “I can’t believe it’s all yours. What did you say you’re family name was again?”

“I didn’t.” Lynnea began, “But it’s Lokidottor.” She stated, “And it was my father who gave me this house and all you see. He is very generous to me.”

“It’s a strange . . . unique name. I cannot believe we’ve never heard of your family until now. You seem like such a charismatic and interesting young woman, it’s hard to believe that you aren’t more well known on the social scene.”

“Lynnea, you must come with us to New York in the spring. There are so many parties and clubs, and we’ll introduce you to all of the right people. You’ll have so many friends and invitations, you won’t have to worry about living here in the back end of nowhere all by yourself.” Another said.

“Alone?” Lynnea said, “There is a staff of over 75 people who work in this house. That can hardly be counted as living alone.”

The group chuckled looking at each other thinking her niaevity somewhat charming. “But we mean real people. Your peers in the same social class. We really must teach you how you fit into society, you are . . .well . . .better. Just like us.”

“Better.” Lynnea smiled having listened to them talk and interact as the were entertained over the course of the evening. “I know.” She said simply and there was a tone in her voice that commanded the attention of the guests. They quieted looking at her. “It’s why you’re all here.” Suddenly in the large banquet hall, the eight sets of double doors all slammed shut effectively sealing in everyone. The hall was near the center of the house and had no windows. Now, there was an uncomfortable feeling of apprehension in the room.

“What’s going . . .” The young man at the end of the table couldn’t even finish his question.

“Sarah and Christina Weisz, James and Elysia Taylor, Jonathon Miller, Jason Wandel, Mark Harper, Charlotte Avery, Amber and Dean Vernaz, Harmony and John Harlo.” Lynnea said naming off each of the guests. “I know each of you very well, as I know what you think of yourselves, and of each other. Do you know that the one thing, the only thing, you all have in common? Fear. Deep, selfish, cruel fears that have helped you rationalize your mistreatment and hurting of so many. The damages that you have left in your wake. Somehow you have convinced yourselves that just because you have money, it makes you better, and absolves you of such indifferent behavior.”

One of the men stood quite offended and annoyed that all of their faults and shortcomings were being laid out for all to see like this. “I didn’t come here to be humiliated like this by a . . . .”

“Why did you come here John?” Lynnea said looking at him. “I was surprised when you brought your wife Harmony considering you imagined this night ending in my bed. Strangely your wife had the same fantasy.”

“Hey! You can’t . . .”

Just then the candles and torches in the room flared growing large as the flames turned black, causing everyone to jump and become even more agitated and afraid. “I’ve lived among heroes, I was raised in the company of Gods. It wasn’t until coming here, back to the realm I was born in, how truly miserable, unrepentant, and irredeemable beings can be.” While she spoke, Dane had gone around the banquet table filling their wine glasses. He moved to Lynnea and stood behind her chair.

Everyone sitting at the table to her left and right found themselves unable to move, and unable to speak. Now they were nearly hysterical and unable to express it. They realized they were trapped.

Lynnea picked up her glass, and all those sitting at the table did exactly the same. Matching her movements against their will. They couldn’t stop it, and had no control over their own bodies. “I can never go home. This is my home now.” She raised her glass as one would in a toast, then she drank, as did every one of her guests. Then she leaned back in her chair holding her glass with both hands, “And I don’t want to share it with creatures such as you.”

As soon as the wine touched their tongues it began. A sweet tasted that burned like a hot flame from the bowels of hell. It reduced their flesh to ash after several brief moments of unfathomable pain and agony that felt like an eternity. Then, there was nothing left but dust, the only evidence of their having been a person there was the place left on the table.

When they had all disappeared into nothing, the flames of the candles and torches returned to their normal color and size. The doors all opened once more, and servants flooded in clearing away the table.

Lynnea was clearly exhausted; she had used so much power and was drained. Dane crouched down beside her, “Princess, you need to rest.”

“I cannot sleep until all this has been cleared away Dane. You know this already. The glamour spell would collapse and Heimdall would see everything.” Dane reached up taking her hand in his squeezing gently. Lynnea smiled a little looking into his eyes.

“You are amazing M’lady.” Dane said placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles before smiling up at her. “Your skill only grows with each dinner party.” The servants cleared away the last of the dishes and Dane stood taking her hands helping her to her feet to help her to her bedchamber. However when they turned Lynnea’s eyes went wide and she froze in place. “Father.”

Loki had been in the shadows watching the entire scene from beginning to end. Now it was clear what she’d been hiding from Heimdall.

 

Answers

“Father, please, let me explain . . .” Lynnea said as he paced trying to keep his temper.

“Can you Lynnea? I think I would be quite intrigued to hear your explanation for everything I just witnessed with my own eyes.” She looked down not able to give him one. Loki shook his head rolling his eyes then walked closer to her, “It has only been a month since I was last here, what has happened?”

Lynnea was almost in tears barely able to speak, “They are the worst sort of beings. I didn’t not purposely go out to find them specifically. They just seemed to find me. All of them from nowhere. I had only been out in the world 3 days and they started to gravitate to me.”

“How many of these ‘dinner parties’ have there been in my absence?” He demanded.

Lynnea took a breath closing her eyes, “Six.”

“A dozen or so people at each one? Like tonight?” Lynnea nodded. Loki took a breath and shook his head, “How could you be so foolish? The disappearance of such people will draw attention directly to you. Well known, from wealthy families, no doubt already questions are being asked to their whereabouts.”

“No.” Lynnea said quickly, “Dane has taken care of that. No one will ever know that any of them where here.”

“Has he?” Loki said thinking that hardly an excuse. Lynnea quieted again. “You’ve known from the beginning why you have to stay hidden. It was the very reason I came to take you from Midgard in the first place!” Loki could hardly control his voice and was shouting at her now. How could he not know that any of this was going on?

“Father, I know I shouldn’t have been doing this.” Lynnea began tears streaming from her eyes, “I know I shouldn’t have been killing humans that . . . that it’s wrong, but . . .”

“I don’t CARE about the humans! They are vermin, they are chattel at best and are beneath you! You could kill them by the droves, it hardly matters. What does matter, is that you think things through before acting. We went over all of these things before you left Asgard. Do you remember nothing I told you?” Loki was angry about all of this because it put Lynnea in danger. It had nothing to do with the actions himself, it was actually quite entertaining to see. None of those idiots saw it coming.

Lynnea was still looking down trying to hold back her tears. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

Loki sighed and reached out resting his hands on her shoulders never liking to see her upset. “Why have you done all of this Lynnea?”

She was silent a moment, unable to answer him immediately. She reached up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. “It hurt me.” She admitted softly before looking up at him. “To be near them and know . . . to know that I was one of them. You are my father . . . but my mother was human, like them. All of those things that were inside them, are inside me too. It hurt.”

“Lynnea.” Loki said with a sigh, “You know that doesn’t matter. The only thing you received from your mother unfortunately was her mortality. Something that we have strived to remedy. If you were anything like them, then it wouldn’t have affected you like this.” This was such an insane situation, but he could see that right now she was to tired and to distraught to continue. “You need to rest Lynnea. Sleep now.” He looked at her another moment with a sigh. 

Then he kissed her forehead and turned leaving her room.

There was a number of matters to be addressed, and a great deal of damage control to be seen to. Starting with ‘Dane’ who had been charged with Lynnea’s safety, but it was clear to Loki that there was more than that on his agenda.

 

Shake Down

Dane was walking down the hallway doing a sweep of the house as he did every night. As usual everything was secure.

“You know, when I was told of your qualifications by the woman who charged you with the care of the princess of the 9 realms, my daughter, I assumed it was understood you were meant to watch over every aspect of her safety.” Dane turned finding Loki who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“I know what you’ve been doing so you needn’t play the loyal solider with me.” Loki said sternly hardly in the mood for any games this boy thought he might play. “How is it that within a matter of days, Lynnea went from not wishing to leave her estate. Wanting only to find some way back into Odin’s good graces so that she could return to Asgard. Stricken with grief and home sickness, to suddenly not only leaving the estate, but finding herself surrounded by the idiot elite of the Midgardian world?”

“My Lord,” Dane began, “Imprisoning Lynnea here alone was only upsetting her more.”

Loki arched a brow not even remotely amused, “Ah. On a first name basis with her regardless of her rank and your place.”

Dane could feel the rage coming off of Loki in waves, “. . . I thought some time in the real world, to meet the humans and experience their culture would distract her.”

“My daughter is exceedingly intelligent beyond her years. As well as being incredibly sensitive and deeply insightful. Unfortunately, she is also grief stricken and vulnerable feeling more alone then she ever has in her entire life. She is afraid, being in a strange place so far from her home and those who love her. If someone came to her in the guise of a trusted friend, from Asgard who knew of her true identity and her situation, and was sent by family to watch over her, she would be highly susceptible to suggestion. Regardless of how idiotic and unwise it maybe.”

“I would never put the Princess in harm’s way! I made certain that each time we left the estate . . .”

“That she would be surrounded by the ‘right’ people?” Loki said in a louder and stern tone. Loki was not a fool and was still enraged by the whole affair. “The only way those ‘sorts’ would be drawn to her is if someone alerted them to her having what the humans would consider substantial wealth. Something I know she would not have gone shouting from the rooftops. She knows full well that she is meant to be hiding, not drawing attention to herself.” Loki was starring into his eyes glowing with anger. “What did she poison them with?” He demanded.

“My Lord?” Dane questioned.

“The poison she made them drink. There is no such substance on Midgard that would do that to a human. Not that would react that quickly once ingested. What was it?”

Dane was silent. It was clear that Loki had made up his mind about him, and was as insightful if not more so from experience then his daughter. Loki half smiled and stepped closer, “If you want to keep your head intact, this is your only chance boy. Regardless of any answer or story you can devise, this is the last night you spend on Midgard. You will either be taken from it, or buried in it.” Loki already had his preference and was rather hoping Dane would remain tight lipped. Especially since the truth of the matter being, he could ask Lynnea the next day and she would eagerly tell him anything and everything. But he didn’t want to upset her again if it were not needed.

“It’s her blood.” Dane answered reluctantly. Loki was a bit disappointed how easily he gave up his secrets. But the matter at hand was more important. “Her blood is toxic to humans. Even if it were to simply touch them, it would devour their flesh.”

“Dare I ask how this discovery was made? With no humans on the estate?” Loki said. Dane looked away and fell silent again. A smile swept Loki’s lips, there was the stubbornness he was hoping for. “Let’s continue this conversation in more appropriate surroundings, shall we?”

 

Changes

Loki stood at the large mirror that didn’t hold a reflection of him but an image of his mother. “I’m sending him back to you intact since you were the one who appointed him. I cannot begin to tell you how much restraint it took to leave his head attached to his shoulders.”

“I am so sorry Loki. I had no idea he had such ambitions. Everyone asked said that he was a great warrior and very well educated.” Frigga said.

“Unfortunately it seemed he was incredibly weak when it came to power. He wasn’t above taking advantage of Lynnea’s situation and using her to implement whatever his own plans were. I’ve yet to discover the reason for his list of humans to be executed, but I will let you ask him in whatever way you choose. Although please by no means ask him nicely.” Loki said seriously.

“We will find out. Will you be returning with Dane and the guards?” Frigga asked.

“No, I’m needed here. There are a few modifications to be made and I cannot leave Lynnea here alone after all of this. Once I return to Asgard I will find a suitable replacement for her wayward protector and see that it is someone who has her best interests in mind and not his own.” Loki heard a noise in the hallway. “I must go.”

“Be well my son. Give our love to Lynnea.” Frigga said. Her image disappeared and the doors of the room opened and Lynnea came in.

“Well.” Loki said with a smile, “You are looking much better.”

“Have I really slept for two days?” She said still astonished by this news.

“You needed your rest so it was seen to that you were not disturbed. The healers were watching over you making certain you recovered from your overexertion.” Loki answered, “You were using a great deal of power to keep up this deception.”

She lowered her head feeling ashamed again after everything that had happened. “I’m sorry father . . .”

“Stop.” Loki said not letting her go on. “You are taking the full responsibility when you were hardly to blame. Right now we need to focus on cleaning up after this affair.” Lynnea quieted not certain she understood. A few more servants came in with tools and other objects. “Come.” He said as they were beginning work on the room which until now had been unused and there were other things to discuss. “Now that you are awake, the healers are going to examine you and have some tests.”

“What for?” She asked keeping up with him.

“Somehow you have managed to distill a poison that completely dissolves human beings, and I’m a bit curious as to why and how that is.” Loki answered. “As you should be as well.”

“Dane told you.” Lynnea said with a frown embarrassed. “He said he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“If you ask a person the right way you would be surprised what they will tell you.” Loki said rather gleeful at the thought of how he had gotten that information, but not about to relay it to Lynnea. What irritated him most was how quickly Dane answered his questions before they got to the really good parts that he was rather looking forward to. “How exactly did you discover you’re blood has such properties if only you and he knew of them?”

“I had a . . . a . . .” She paused not knowing how it was going to sound.

Loki stopped and looked at her, “Yes?”

“I had a dream.” She said softly.

That was an unexpected answer, “A dream.” Lynnea nodded knowing how strange that seemed. “What did you dream, exactly, that told you you’re blood was deadly to humans?”

She shook her head, “It wasn’t that specific, Father. It was strange, and sudden, and very abstract, and then mother was there . . .”

Loki held up his hand to stop her stammering, “Lynnea. How did this dream you had translate into your blood being poisonous to Midgardians?” He rephrased.

“Well,” She began thinking about it as they started walking again. “I couldn’t get back to sleep and wondered around the hallways, then Dane and I were sitting in the library talking. I said I couldn’t sleep, and he wanted to know why. So I told him about my dream because it was so strange. Dane said because I’d never had such a vivid dream before, we should try and find out what it was trying to tell me.”

He was getting a clearer picture of what was going on now, and it made him realize that Dane might not have been acting alone. “And the answer somehow turned out to be . . . .”

“Oh no. It wasn’t a sudden revelation or anything like that. Dane knew of some facilities on Midgard that specialized in testing blood. SO he took a sample of mine to one of them, and returned the next day with the results.” She explained. Loki was having a hard time listening to her when the story was so completely and obviously full of holes. Unfortunately it was also easy to see that her trust and inexperience were what filled them. Lynnea was exceedingly intelligent, but she was also lonely and vulnerable. As a result, full advantage was being taken of her and her situation.

“It seems there are some other matters that need to be seen too. Right now, I want you to go with the healers. They will see to you and find out this unknown property to your blood.” He started to turn and go but Lynnea stopped him.

“You’re leaving me?” She asked worriedly.

“I am not going far.” He reassured her not having expected to see such fear in her eyes, “I’ll return soon.” He motioned for the two healers that had come with him from Asgard and the third which remained with Lynnea on Midgard as her personal physician. “Go with them now. I will see you again in a little while.” He promised. Lynnea gave a nod and turned going with the doctors as he had said.

Loki, had an entire staff to tear through to find out who was in league with Dane. He wasn’t about to leave Midgard while there were still traitors under her roof.

 

Findings

“What you are telling me is this property to her blood has always been. That since the first day she was born, her blood was toxic to humans.” Loki said, “This has nothing to do with the treatment that has been devised to counteract her mortality.”

“Yes my lord. We realize now that this may have been the cause of the mothers death.” One reported, “As long as her blood itself does not come in contact with a human, it is harmless.”

Loki sighed and shook his head, “This is madness. How much of her blood is left on the estate? By which I mean that isn’t in her body.”

“Several bottles of wine were treated making the contents toxic. It’s been seen to that they were destroyed.” Another answered.

“And Lynnea? Was her new treatment well received?” He inquired.

“Yes my lord, extremely well. Better then we’d hoped. It seems that infusions are no longer necessary. Also because the new delivery system is so strongly concentrated, she won’t need them as often.”

“Excellent news.” Loki said with a nod, “You’ve done your work well. You shall be rewarded and have my thanks.”

 

Supper

“Why has that room been lined with mirrors father?” Lynnea finally asked having been wondering most of the day.

“The biofrost site being so far away has always been a problem that needed to be remedied for some time. The reflective surfaces that completely cover the walls and floor now, create a gateway that allows Asgardians with the proper skills to pass from that realm to this. I will cast the final enchantments on the chamber tomorrow.” Loki explained, “Even know Frigga is constructing a similar chamber in the palace on Midgard. We agreed that this was what was best.”

“So then you will be able to come directly here from Asgard? You won’t have to have transportation to and from the biofrost site.” She looked a little confused, “Why didn’t we create such a chamber before?”

“Because it’s forgotten and somewhat avoided magic. It is both difficult and dangerous in the hands of those who do not know how to work it correctly. Everything has to be perfectly exact on both sides of the gateway, otherwise it would be like stepping into a room full of spinning blades.” Lynnea’s eyes went wide at his words, “Most abandon the craft all together, as after all, we do have the biofrost.”

“Father, . . . you cannot use it if it is so dangerous!” She exclaimed in terror.

“Come now, Lynnea. If it were simple everyone would try it and there would be no way of regulating or keeping track of travel through the realms.” Loki said taking a drink.

There were several silent moments as both returned to eating, before Lynnea spoke again, “When is Dane returning?”

“Dane is no longer in your service. He has been escorted back to Asgard to face consequences for his acts of treason.” He replied.

Lynnea knew there were going to be some consequences, as she realized and knew while she was doing what she did, it was wrong. However she was genuinely concerned about Dane, and feeling horrible that she didn’t seem to be sharing the guilt even though she was the one who performed the actual killing. “What’s going to happen to him?”

“If he is extremely lucky, he shall be well acquainted with the inside of a cell in the dungeons by the time he passes into the next life at best.” Loki still wished he hadn’t had to send him back to Asgard intact, and simply disemboweled and dismembered him right here.

“But he’s kept me safe, and been my friend.”

Loki sighed, “Oh my darling. If only that were true.” It was going to have to be discussed and she was going to have to be told sooner or later. “You are very powerful Lynnea. You always have been, since you were young. I took you to Asgard when you were still so small. You spent your time alone and relied only on yourself before then. It hasn’t occurred to me that betrayal was not something you have learned of first hand.” He looked into her eyes another moment, “I don’t expect you to understand this now, but Dane has not been a friend to you.”

“What?” She said confused, “But . . yes. Yes he has father. He’s taken be places, shown me things I’ve never seen, he’s protected me from harm . . . he’s a good man . . .”

“He and three others in the household staff were manipulating you so they could use your power to their own advantage and purpose. He had you executing these people because they either stood in his way or he had something to gain by them.” Loki’s voice was stern having to make her accept this. Lynnea was stunned and in shock. Never had she suspected Dane of lying or deceiving her.

“That cannot be . . . true?” She felt her heart breaking, “I would have known. Father, I would have known if he had been lying to me and deceiving me . . I would have . . .”

“Under normal circumstances, I have no doubt that you would have known instantly. You’ve always been very perceptive. But . . . in this instance . . .”

“He wouldn’t do that! Dane just . . . he wouldn’t do that to me!” Lynnea cried.

“LISTEN to what I am SAYING to you Lynnea! He has been taking FULL advantage of your trust! He has USED you and BETRAYED you! You are NOTHING to him but a means to his end!!” Loki shouted. It grew eerily quiet as she starred at him tears escaping her eyes. He heard himself, and how harsh it had been. She hasn’t had experience like this before, of course it was hard for her to grasp it. “Lynnea, I . . .”

Before anything else could be said, Lynnea stood and ran from the dining hall. Loki closed his eyes knowing he’d blown it. He’d manage to make a bad situation for his daughter even worse.

 

Replacements

“You are certain of these?” Loki asked standing with Sif at the training grounds. Standing before them were several young warriors.

“They are the three finest warriors I’ve personally trained. I know them, and their families very well.” She replied.

“After what happened this last time, I’m half tempted to give demonstration of what happens to traitors beforehand.” Loki said still grinding his teeth that Dane wasn’t dead yet, and was still in one piece. He would settle for something as simple as throwing him to the beasts to tear apart at this point.

“It has already been explained, very well, what happens to those who would betray trust. These have sworn their lives to keep the princess safe and to watch over her. They have all been in concentrated Midgardian studies; they were being trained to be agents in that realm.” Sif explained. “They are well versed in customs, languages, and technologies. They are ready to serve.”

“Unfortunately for them, we’ve reached our limit on mistakes.” Loki commented. He was not prepared to tolerate anymore nonsense or blatant disrespect.

Sif gave a nod and stepped closer to one of the young men, “This is Magnar. He is skilled with both the broad sword and throwing stars.” Sif said. Loki arched a brow looking him over. He was 6’, blue eyes, red hair, perhaps 191lb which came from broad shoulders and a great deal of muscle. “He comes from 8 generations of loyal warriors.” Sif moved to the next candidate, a young woman. “This is Anika. She comes from an esteemed ancestry, which unfortunately she is the last of. She lost her parents very young and has no other family. However, she is one of my best and brightest students. She possesses an unparalleled and masterful skill with the long bow and is deadly in close quarter combat with a dagger, and hand to hand.”

Loki approached looking at her. She was about 5’8, 145 lb. once again from an impressive amount of muscle. She had blond hair with green eyes. “No family.” He repeated, “Tell me than, how can we be certain of your loyalties?”

“My loyalties lie to Asgard. It’s people are my family.” The young woman answered respectfully. “My life, my bow, all that I am belong to the Allfather Odin, and the royal family.” She said before pounding her fist over her heart and bowed, “I live only to serve and protect the Princess Lynnea.”

Loki studied her a moment longer, “And that one?” He said motioning towards the other young man.

“Reijo. He is skilled with the battle axe and balero. He was pulled from the ranks of the Bezerker warriors to study as a future Midgardian agent.” This one was just an inch or two shorter then Loki. He had brown eyes, brown hair, and a very intense look in his eyes. “All fierce and loyal warriors Loki.”

“Perhaps.” He turned beginning to walk back up the stairs, “You already know my choice, Sif.”

She half smiled and motioned for Anika to follow them, dismissing the others. SIf caught up with Loki, “So I was right in thinking you wish to take a certain factor out of the equation.”

“I’m not an idiot Sif. I am fully aware of Lynnea’s age, or rather stage of development. She has eyes, and the feelings we were all burdened with and had to endure at such a time in our own adolescence. I’m sad to say we all fell prey to similar . . . . biological chemistry.” He grumbled.

“Must you be so cynical Loki? It’s love, it’s not a dirty word, love.” Sif responded.

“It is when it’s being used as a tool to position my daughter in a way her powers would benefit the guilty party. She’s suffered enough without that added nonsense.” Sif stopped him.

“Loki . . . was Lynnea in love with Dane?” She asked seriously.

Loki sighed in frustration with a roll of his eyes. It wasn’t his favorite topic and just enraged him each time he thought about it, “Yes. He was not only aware of her feelings, he played them well to his advantage. As if being banished to a lower realm wasn’t enough, she’s even more devastated now than before.”

“And he still breathes.” Sif said in disbelief.

“It was Frigga’s choice as it was she who appointed him. For reasons I cannot even begin to fathom, she’s granted him his life.” Loki growled and continued on his way with Sif and Anika close behind him.

 

Home Sick

“I am so happy to see you Grandmother.” Lynnea said with a smile standing before the large mirror that held Frigga’s image. She was on Asgard, and Lynnea on Midgard. “I miss you, and Uncle Thor, Sif and the warriors.”

“I know my darling, I have been missing your smile brightening each day in the place.” Frigga replied, “Although it seems your smile has dimmed.”

Lynnea looked down, “I hurt grandmother. It hurts to breathe. It’s hard to pull myself out of bed in the morning.” She admitted looking up again, “It’s better when father is here, even though he becomes angry.”

“Not at you, Lynnea. Loki’s not angry with you, he’s angry that you have been hurt so. That he couldn’t spare you from this pain. I am as much to blame as anyone.” Frigga said.

“Oh no. I know you were concerned for my safety. Dane was good and attentive keeping me very safe. He just had . . . he . . .” Lynnea couldn’t continue and looked down once more tears filling her eyes.

“There are so many reasons and ways we suffer. But one lesson is to be learned from all.” Frigga said, “That we are strong, and can come through it, and be better and the wiser for it.”

Lynnea nodded and wiped her tears away, “It will pass.” She said with a small smile. Repeating what she told herself over and over when it got to a point where it was almost to much to bare.

Frigga smiled, “That’s a brave girl. Now, your father will be coming to see you tomorrow. He’s bring some gifts I am sending to you and a surprise I am forbidden to tell you anything more of.” Lynnea looked up at her not having expected Loki to return for another two weeks. “Smile my dear, all will be well soon.”

 

Surprises

“Uncle Thor!” Lynnea said running to the thunder God and throwing her arms around him hugging him tight. Thor smiled and chuckled hugging her back. “And Lady Sif!” She moved and hugged the warrior goddess who smiled and returned her greeting. “It’s good to see you.” Lynnea said still extremely excited. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“They invited themselves a week ago.” Loki said appearing and pushing past Thor to walk further into the room. Lynnea smiled and walked to him hugging him. Something had put him out of sorts but he smiled always happy to see her.

“Will you be staying?” Lynnea asked turning her attention back to her guests.

“Two days.” Thor answered, “Then we’re due back in Asgard.”

Lynnea gave a nod, “There are countless guest accommodations, I’ll have rooms made up for you.” She looked at Loki who smiled for her, before she hurried out of the room. Loki’s smile faded a bit.

“She seems to be doing well.” Thor observed.

“Although she seems to have lost a little weight.” Sif said.

“What do you expect? She’s a good girl who has been treated abominably by those who have claimed to love her. It astounds me that she doesn’t regard everyone with extreme suspicion.” Loki snapped.

“That is a job that you do well enough for her and 10 others Loki.” Sif said. “Be concerned for her, but don’t wish her trust away. It’s a very lonely and miserable life you would condemn her to.”

Lynnea came back into the room and smiled, “It seems quarters have already been prepared for you. Grandmother altered the servants to your visit a few days ago. It’s a long journey from Asgard, would you like to settle in before dinner?”

Sif and Thor gave a nod. She smiled and motioned for them to follow her as they walked out leaving Loki to adjourn to his own rooms. Loki gave a frustrated sigh having noticed she’d lost some weight as well. Weight that she honestly didn’t have to lose. Later in the evening she would be introduced to Anika who had been taken to her new quarters upon their arrival.

 

Sparring

Anika looked at Lynnea suspiciously as they had been sparring for almost two hours and were drenched with sweat. “They never told me that Lady Sif instructed you.” She said a bit frustrated at the princess’s agility and skill.

“Lady Sif never instructed me.” Lynnea answered.

“No?” Anika was even more surprised to hear that. “Who then?”

Lynnea half smiled as she began to remove her arm guards, “Are you angry that you have been assigned as bodyguard to someone who is quite proficient in defending herself?”

“Not at all M’Lady. I suppose I wasn’t expecting you to be such a fierce warrior as this.” Anika confessed, “Given you . . uh . . .”

“Age? Because I’m nearly 18 and you are 587?” Anika looked down realizing she may have been rude and spoken out of place. Lynnea smiled again and laughed, “I don’t know, Anika. There are many talents and skills I have that I don’t know how I came by. Lady Sif was just as surprised and frustrated the first time we sparred. Father suspects that I have a gift that is something like empathy. Where I learn things simply by being around someone.”

“How is that possible?” She was understandably astonished by this.

Lynnea shook her head, “How is anything possible? How is it possible that father and grandmother are such powerful masters of magic? How is it possible that Uncle Thor can command lightening and Mimjor? I don’t know. It is one thing to learn and strive to earn such power and gifts. It is something else entirely to be born with them.”

“M’lady?” One of the servants said when they came into the training room. “Dinner is ready.”

Lynnea gave a nod and the servant bowed going back to her duties. “I’m famished.” She said putting down her sword. “Come on.” She said motioning for Anika to follow.

As they ate, the two girls told stories back and forth and laughed. They had become fast friends. “There is a festival in the city next week.” Lynnea began, “We should go. The people are a bit . . .quirky, but very nice.”

“M’Lady, we shouldn’t leave the estate. Not without guards and a proper escort.” Anika said.

Lynnea smiled, “That wouldn’t exactly be blending into the Midgardian crowd as we’re meant to be doing, is it. Don’t worry, I’ve been off the estate enough to know my way around. This is your first time on Midgard right? It’ll be fun.”

 

To Be Continued . . . .


	5. Legacy - Chapter 5

Harvest Festival

“I’ve studied Midgardian western culture, its customs and traditions, but it’s so different to witness it in person. It’s so much more . . . colorful.” Anika said taking in the sights, sounds, and scents. “Mmm. What is that smell?”

Lynnea grinned and walked over to a food booth. She paid for two slices before turning and handing one to Anika with a fork, “Pumpkin pie.” She picked up her own. “It’s one of my favorite flavors I’ve discovered since coming to Eart . . .” she stopped herself noting that the woman at the booth caught what she was saying, “ . . . Midgard.”

The two girls continued down the midway and Anika took a bite of the pie. Her eyes went wide and she immediately took another. Lynnea smiled, “What is a pumpkin princess?” Lynnea paused and gave her a look, “Princess, you know it would displease your father greatly if I did not address you properly.”

“But father isn’t here, and I won’t tell him.” Lynnea said. Anika still looked wary. “Please Anika. In a household with a staff of 75, it would be wonderful to have one Asgardian address me by my given name.” After a moment of further thought, Anika gave a nod and a smile swept Lynnea’s face. “Now, in your studies, have you ever heard of Starbucks?”

Unknown to the two young woman, they were being watched rather closely. “Do you see them yet?” A voice came over the earpiece.

“Yes. As predicted, it’s just the princess and her guard. They didn’t bring an escort. They are alone.” A tall and narrow faced man reported, “We can take them once they’re in a less populated area.”

“Don’t be so certain. The princess is a powerful sorceress. I can’t imagine that Dane’s replacement is just for show.” The voice warned, “Everyone in their positions. Prepare to move on my signal.”

There were three others mulling about among the crowd, their eyes watching the unsuspecting pair. Even though Loki had personally gone through each and eveyr Asgardian in Lynnea’s household or were connected to her on Midgard, he failed to consider there being humans involved as well.

“If we keep eating like this we’ll have to double our sparring sessions.” Anika said taking a drink of her pumpkin spice latte.

Lynnea laughed, “It’s a festival Anika. A celebration. You’re supposed to eat too much, drink too much, dance, and then hope you can find your own feet to walk home.” She smiled, “Or at least I’m told. Neither of us is old enough to drink here, so that’s better left as a beverage for home.”

“So they have this . . . harvest fesitival every year then?” Anika asked.

“Yes. And as I’m sure you can tell by the repeated theme, pumpkins are what this town, or city is known for. Halloween or All Hallows Eve is coming up soon as well. The 31 of October.” Lynnea answered.

“I’ve read about that. It’s a Pagan holiday.” Anika remembered some of her studies.

“Well, once upon a time. Back when Asgardians walked this realm and were known by name. Now, Halloween pretty much belongs to the candy companies.” Lynnea took Anika’s empty cup taking them both over to the trash and throwing them away. “I suppose that we will not see any actual trick or theaters considering home is a bit out of the way and in the middle of nowhere. No one is going to bring their children out into the middle of nowhere for a Hershey’s bar.” It was dusk, and the color of the sky was changing from blue to red, pink, and purple. “I suppose we should start back.”

Anika stood from where they’d been sitting. “Yes, if we aren’t back by nightfall the house guards could sound the alarm.” She said with a smile.

Lynnea sighed slightly, “Yes well. Security has gotten a bit . . . well I have heard of tight, but now it has a strangle hold. I know that father is worried, he’s always worried about me too much. I don’t want to do anything that’s going to upset him further.”

“Princess, do you think you will ever be able to return to Asgard?” Anika asked.

“Right now it doesn’t seem likely.” The two girls turned off the main road to head back to their transport that had brought them to town. “But there is always hope. I know that father is doing everything in his power to try to put me back in favor with Odin so he’ll allow me to go home.”

“I see no reason that you should have been banished to begin with, You never broke any . . .” Just then, Lynnea stopped cold just starring straight forward and stopping Anika as well. “What is it princess?” She asked seeing the color of Lynnea’s eyes change slightly.

Another eerie moment of silence passed, “We need to go. Now.” Lynnea said, both of them quickening their pace to almost a run. Anika could see something was wrong, and reached for her weapon ready to draw it if necessary.” When they rounded another corner, Lynnea slowed down and stopped waiting as though she was listening for something. Once she decided the coast was clear they begin to run again.

Unfortunately, in their eagerness to flee the situation, they found themselves in a dead end alleyway. When they turned to go back the way they had come, they found three people standing at the entrance of the alley. People that Lynnea had never seen before, and worse it seemed like they knew her even though they were humans.

At once Anika started to draw her weapon, but Lynnea quickly reached out stopping her never taking her eyes off the humans. “Princess Lynnea of Asgard.” The man who seemed to be in charge of the group said, “You need to come with us now.”

Lynnea was looking at each one, trying to get a read off them and what was going to happen, how they envisioned this playing out. Suddenly, without warning, 4 darts seemed to fly from nowhere sticking in Lynnea’s skin and Anika’s. Within moments, both girls dropped to the ground completely unconscious.

“Hurry up. We need to put some distance between us and this place before they realize she’s missing.” The leader said and all three started to move quickly.

 

Captives

“Princess! Princess Lynnea!” Ankia called trying to keep her voice down.

Slowly Lynnea’s eyes opened and she looked over seeing Ankia close by. Her arms were restrained tight behind her. It felt like the were in some sort of vehicle that was moving. She sat up and looked around finding that she had been restrained as well. These shackles weren’t of Midgard, they were Asgardian shackles. The ones that Lynnea wore were specifically forged for one who was skilled in magics. The symbols and spells carved into them robbed her of her power.

“Are you alright princess?” Anika said quickly trying to move closer.

Lynnea tried to respond but it was useless. The collar around her neck was encrusted with materials and symbols that stole her voice as well. They knew her, and they knew what she could do.

“Do you know them? Have you seen them before?” Anika said looking around for anything they could use to get free.

Lynnea shook her head, now becoming more and more frustrated.

“They are human, we know that much.” Anika pointed out. “If we can get free, evading them or overpowering them should be simple. But these, these are of Asgard. How could they have these things?”

Lynnea sighed, perhaps it was the same place the found out who she was and what she could do. She started to move but stopped feeling a pain shoot through her.

“Lynnea, what’s wrong?” Anikia asked moving closer to her.

Lynnea smiled still a bit out of breath. It was strange that now of all times, Anika would use her name instead of princess. She took another breath and rolled onto her side. “This is neurotoxin.” She managed to say in a whisper. “Made especially for me, and my blood.” She closed her eyes swallowing the lump in her throat, “This is Dane’s doing.”

“These are his minions? I Thought your father had eliminated all potential threads? Anyone working with Dane.”

“Just the Asgardians. I don’t think he believed that any Asgardian would a line themselves with humans.” It felt like the collar around her neck was getting tighter the more she spoke. “Can you loosen your restraint at all?”

“I’m trying M’lady but they are solid. Asgardian steel is nearly impossible to damage or break. But I will continue to try.” She said. Suddenly, the truck came to a stop drawing the attention of the two girls. “I get the feeling we may soon learn their purpose with us.”

 

Bagged and Tagged

As soon as the doors of the truck opened, once again darts flew through the air, knocking the both unconscious again. This time when Lynnea woke, she was alone, shackled to some kind of chair, in a blindingly bright room. This time her body was in pain from head to toe. She had a powerful and almost unbearable migraine and she could hardly focus. “Anikia?” She questioned looking about, yet she saw no one and was quite alone.

The chair she was restrained to was odd, it was almost like a bed, and had mechanisms to change her position, perhaps even go flat if desired. Besides the shackles her arms and legs were strapped tight. She pulled against them finding no slack whatsoever. She closed her eyes and said a few phrases, and words. But nothing came of it. She lifted her head, finding markings drawn on her skin. Runes and enchantments that prevented her from using her gifts. She was left completely at the mercy of her captors.

She heard machines and looked over seeing several monitors, and devices that were draining her blood. It explained why she felt so weak. As dangerous and toxic as her blood was to humans, nothing about this could be good.

“You’re awake.” She looked over seeing a man with four others enter the room. One in a white coat moved closer and pressed the buttons at the side of the chair and as suspected it moved position changing into a bed. “Was beginning to wonder if you were going to join us at all.”

“Where’s Anika.” Lynnea demanded.

“Interesting.” He said standing near her feet. “Your first thought is the Asgardian girl. Not the sort of royalty we are used to here. Usually they’re concerned only with themselves. A lot of “I” and “Me” phrases.”

“Then you know who I am, and you know the sort of dangerous you are in by keeping us here.” Lynnea kept a stern tone as she tended to do with servants as her family had taught her.

“Oh, Dane explained everything we could ever want to know in vivid detail. We have him to thank for your custom made and very effective restraints.” Lynnea just starred at him not about to repeat herself. The man smirked slightly, “The need for such drastic measures comes down to you Princess Lynnea. Once Dane was taken from Earth, he could no longer give us samples of your blood. So we had to find our own means of obtaining your unique blood.”

“Why? My blood is useless to Midgardians as anything but a poison.” Lynnea said.

“Well, it has it’s other uses. It helped us devise the neurotoxin that kept you and your friend from making to much of a fuss while we transported you.” He stated with an air of satisfaction and glee. “But what we really want and require is a sample of the substance you inject yourself with each month. Devised from the blood of a God that prevents aging. It’s the holy grail, the fountain of youth, the arc of the covenant, the one thing that every human being has sought after form the beginning of time. Even you who actually has access to it desires to be young.”

“You have no idea what you are fooling with, or what it will lead to.” Lynnea warned. “Your safest course of action is to release us and pray I don’t remember your face.”

The man walked around the bed closer to her, then suddenly backhanded her so hard it split her lip. Lynnea didn’t make a sound. She regained her composure and looked back up at him, a defiant look in her eyes. “You, Miss Lynnea, are out of your depth. You may be a princess in Asgard, but here? You’re just another lab rat.” Lynnea didn’t speak, her emerald eyes starring at him sharply. It was enough to make even the toughest mans skin crawl. “Now that you’re awake, we can get started.” He motioned for the two in white lab coats to begin their work.

 

Down Time

“Princess!” Lynnea thought she heard a voice speaking to her, “Princess Lynnea!” It came again a bit louder and clearer than before. Slowly her eyes opened, finding herself in yet another different place. It was starting to irritate her severely. Slowly, she sat up feeling shaky and weak. “M’Lady?”

She looked over seeing Anika in the next cell calling her through the bars, “Oh, God. Anika. I thought they had killed you.”

“No, they needed me to compare a pure blooded Asgardian to a . . .” Anika stopped realizing what she had about to have said and lowered her head, “Forgive me M’Lady.”

“Not saying it doesn’t make it untrue.” Lynnea replied not taking offense to her words that were about to be ‘half blood’ or ‘half breed’ something to that affect. “My blood is unique, but it’s fathers they really want. They would never get close to him alive, and I’m the next best thing.” She found something tight around her neck. Lynnea reached up to pull it off, but it shocked her fingers and her throat. Similar bands were on her wrists and ankles just as tight. Each one had etched symbols, runes, and were yet again a substance of Asgard. There were no chains, and Lynnea couldn’t find any seams either.

“They fitted you with those just before they locked you in. Dane kept nothing sacred. He gave them everything, even the substances and spells that would keep you from using your powers.” Anika explained.

“He was planning this. To give me over to these people when he had no use for me and needed me no longer.” Lynnea shook her head. Somehow in her heart she never could really believe that Dane would betray her so harshly, so completely. There was still hope it had all just been a big misunderstanding. But now, there was no doubt, no question that Dane was in fact a traitor and sold her and her secrets to an enemy. “Are your restraints the same?”

“No M’Lady, but they are very strong.” Suddenly there was a loud noise that startled them both. It sounded like a large heavy door opening and then closing. Someone was coming. Anika lowered her voice, “I would not leave without you.” Anika moved back to her own bunk, sitting down and resting her back against the wall.

A man appeared carrying to trays. He slid one unto Anika’s cell, and other into Lynnea’s.

“You can’t honestly be expecting us to eat that.” Lynnea said giving him a look.

“Completely up to you Princess, but consider. If we wanted to poison or drug you, we have better and more efficient ways then using your food and drink.” He replied. “Besides, you need your strength. Your blood doesn’t replenish itself as quickly as Loki’s without nourishment.”” Then he turned and left. They waited until they heard the door open and close again.

Anika stood and walked to the bars, “Can you stand?”

“I think the question is why would I want to.” She said covering her eyes with her hand feeling nauseous.

“He’s right M’lady. You need your strength.” Anika nodded towards the tray, “I will taste it so that we know it is safe for you.”

Lynnea sighed, “Anika, my life is not more important or more valuable then yours.”

There was a moment of silence before Anika looked at her seriously, “Yes, M’lady. It is. I have vowed to protect you, and already I have failed. You never should have been captured. I must redeem myself. Please.” She put her arm through the bars offering her hand towards the tray. “Let me regain my honor.”

Lynnea hated this. She counted ANika as a friend. Her best friend, and she didn’t want her to be harmed anymore then she wanted to be harmed herself. Yet she grew up on Asgard and she knew how seriously and set Asgardian warriors were when it came to their honor and loyalty.

Carefully, Lynnea got to her feet and made her way to the bars. She picked up the tray and moved closer to the bars. Both girls sat on the floor against the bars, and Anika tasted her foot. Waiting a few moments, she was affected and indicated it was safe for the Princess to eat. They ate their meal on the floor against the bars neck to each other. Lynnea was still tired but now she felt a little better and less shakey.

“We’ll be free soon Princess. I swear it.” Anika vowed.

“This isn’t Asgard Anika. Honor is nothing something they are familiar with in this realm. You can’t count on it from them.” Lynnea tugged at one of her wrist restraints that was a bit tight only to get shocked again with what seemed an even harder jolt then before. Lynnea sighed in frustration, “Dare I even attempt an incantation, or will that result in more interesting disciplinary action.” She closed her eyes and rested her head against the bars, “Father would never have fallen so easily to such horrid beings as this.”

 

Missing

Loki sat in a large chair in Lynnea’s home holding the necklace he had given her the first day they had taken her through the biofrost. He twisted the chain between his fingertips watching it spin about with its soft green glow at the center. She’d always worn it since that day. This was the first and only time she had taken it off to shower, and forgotten to put it back on before she and Anika left the estate.

To add to the problem and fears, she and Anika had disappeared from Hiemdalls sight completely. He couldn’t see them anywhere, he couldn’t feel them, he couldn’t hear them. The news came from the guardian before the report came from Midgard that the two girls were missing.

“Brother,” Thor said coming into the chamber accompanied by Sif. She demanded to be allowed to come and Thor could hardly argue when she was so determined. “Has there been any news?”

“No.” He said dropping the pendant into his hand and closing his fingers around it. “IT would seem that Lynnea has disappeared completely. Anika knows never to be away without checking in every few hours. She hasn’t done so in 3 days.”

“We must find her. Anika would not have left her side, nor would she have shirked her duties as her bodyguard and protector.” Sif said.

Loki gave her a look as he stood, “Really? Thank God you were here to tell us this Sif, otherwise I would not have considered it!” He snapped. Thor and Sif looked at each other understanding why he was so upset. After a quiet moment, Loki turned back to them, “She and her protector went alone to the human festival. Obviously someone was waiting for exactly for them to leave without a proper escort.”

“Why would she do that?” Sif asked.

“Have you met Lynnea?” Thor asked Sif. “She doesn’t only take after her father in look. She can also be as pigheaded as he tends to be at times.”

Loki gave Thor a look, “If her bodyguard is still alive,” He continued, “ Then perhaps they aren’t as intelligent as first imagined. They will believe that she and Anika are the same age because they look like they are. I can only imagine their focus is firmly on Lynnea because of her power and her gifts. Chances are they will be underestimating her companion.”

“She is the best I have Loki. I promise.” SIf said.

“Then if she isn’t already dead I will imagine we will hear word as soon as a way is found to contact us.” He turned pacing again, “In the meantime, I believe there is someone who can shed some light on this whole affair. He is being brought here even as we speak.”

“Dane.” Sif said, “You think he was behind this?”

“Who else?” Loki looked away, “Because of his eager and creativity in eliminating them, I didn’t consider his working with humans.”

“Someone must have seen them. In the town, at the festival. We should question them, see what we can find out.” Thor suggested.

“As if those cretins ever notice anything or anyone that doesn’t concern them directly.” Loki hissed.

“Lynnea is incredibly beautiful Loki. It would be hard for any creature to turn a blind eye to her.” Sif said.

“Sif and I will go there, see if anyone has seen them while you question Dane.” Thor stated.

“Suit yourselves, but don’t expect to much. Humans are no more than animals.”

 

Vexations

“How long have we been here Anika?” Lynnea said not having moved or spoken for a long time.

“7 days, M’Lady.” Anika answered, “Are you feeling better now that you’ve rested?”

“They drain me each time they think I’ve regained any strength, they bleed me like vampires.” Lynnea said covering her face with her hands. “This is beyond cruelty, why don’t they just let me die.”

“Then the source of their desire would be gone, M’Lady. They need you alive, or their efforts would be for naught.” Anika answered.

“They keep me like this and I cannot even think straight. Oh, Anika,” She said with a frustrated sigh, “Will this nightmare never end?”

“It’s been long enough now that they estate will have contacted Asgard. They’ll be searching for you.” She reassured her.

“We can’t wait for that Anikia. Between their experiments on both of us, and their daily beatings of you, we won’t last long. We’ve got to find our own way out.” She stood and felt dizzy but took a deep breath and made her way to the bars of Anika’s cell and slid down to the floor sitting against them.

“I’m sorry M’Lady.” Anika apologized sitting on the floor beside her, “They are so focused and diligent with keeping us separated. I could free myself, but I wouldn’t be able to free you with me. I cannot abandon you.”

“But if you escape you could go for help. Get in contact with my father, my uncle Thor. Tell them what’s happened.” Lynnea said.

“True. Except my escape could result in severe actions against you. They could move you and hurt you even worse than they already have.” Anika leaned her head against the bars.

Lynnea looked at Anika’s face. She’d been severely wounded several times. Bruises on top of bruises, cuts and scrapes. She healed much faster than Lynnea. Like Loki and other Asgardians did. But the evidence of her needless about was quite clear. “Says the girl who takes beatings for no reason except curiosity about Asgardians. I can’t imagine they treated Dane the same way.” She closed her eyes leaning her head against the bars. “I remember the orphanage and care centers I was in before father came and took me away to Asgard. The meanness, the cruelty, the harshness with which we were treated. Children with no families, no one to speak for us or care what happened to us. I’d forgotten the depth of cruelty in humans. I was saved from it when I was 5 years old, and the horrid things I had already seen in life . . . I was so distrustful of everyone. Even of father.” Lynnea said recalling her earliest life on Midgard. “But my family . . . they cared for me, loved me, protected me. They were so good to me. Somehow deep down I feel as though even if I weren’t of royal birth, they would have protected me and accepted me.” She confessed. “It’s getting easier for me to see the humans through my father’s eyes each day.”

“You mustn’t be discouraged M’lady. We will be free soon. These are humans out there that are kind. You showed me at the festival. There were good people there.” Anika said softly.

Lynnea looked down in silence. “Being around these sorts of people, Anika. It’s painful. So very painful. I know them, I can feel them, I can see into their hearts. So black with greed and selfish desires. I experience it, and with these things.” She indicated the bans around her ankles, wrists and neck. “I can do nothing to block them, to guard against them. It’s so painful. It’s worse than anything they could do to my body.”

Anika reached through the bars and rested her hand on Lynnea’s arm. Lynnea smiled and covered her hand with her own. Then a sudden realization dawned on Lynnea and she looked at Anikia, “M’Lady?”

“I can’t use my power; I cannot cast spells as long as they have me shackled in these things.” She leaned closer to the bars, “But you can.” Lynnea whispered.

Anika shook her head, “I’m not trained in the magical arts, I’ve no power, no skill.”

“You don’t need to be you’re full blooded Asgardian. Even without training, you have the ability.” Lynnea said quickly moving closer, “I can walk you through, and you are such a quick study.”

“I’m no master M’lady. I have never studied. So many bad things could happen, could go wrong, things could get a lot worse for you very quickly.” Anika cautioned.

Lynnea looked at Anika, “you have to stop that. Me, you and I are a WE. Be as concerned with yourself as you are for me. Please.” Anika started to say something but stopped and simply gave a nod. Anika, we don’t really have a choice here. We have no way of contacting home, no one is coming for us.” Lynnea said. “We’ve got to take . . .”

Just then the familiar sound of a door opening and closing caused both girls to fall silent and quickly move away from the bars between their cells. Two guards, both armed with tranquilizer guns entered instantly taking aim at Anikia and Lynnea. The familiar face of the man who she had seen before, who was apparently in charge of the operation appeared.

“Good to see you’re regaining your strength princess.” He said with a smirk.

Lynnea gave him a look not liking the threatening way they always approached them. They’d done nothing to warrant their treatment. “Since you seem to be devoid of any sort of manners, may I ask our antagonist’s name?” Lynnea said.

“You’re right. I have been very neglectful in my duties as your host haven’t I. My name is Gregory Dandridge. I’m a business man of sorts. I prefer to think of myself as a benefactor to certain individuals such as yourself.” He replied.

“We don’t need a ‘benefactor’, I have family.” Lynnea said sharply.

“Priecsely. If you were to accept me as your . . .supporter shall we say? As your friend Dane did, there wouldn’t be a need for any of this. Unfortunately as devoted as you are to your family, and they to you, that arrangement has been off the table for a long time. We’ve got to a lot of trouble, put in countless man hours to prepare for your stay. You have been behaving your highness and I am pleased with your cooperation so far.” Lynnea’s eyes turned towards the guns being pointed at them. “But you’ll understand my caution seeing as how the two of you are still somewhat of an unknown number.”

Lynnea stood from the floor her back straight and strong. “Thanks to you and your creative ingenuity, I’m just a girl now.” Lynnea said referring to the restraints that kept her helpless.

He grinned, “Well, I can’t help but be proud of those. A great deal of work went into their construction. They had to be perfect otherwise they’d just be big lumps of well decorated metal.”

Lynnea sighed feeling exhausted and bored with this person, “Is there something in particular you wanted of us, or is this some sort of new torture you’ve devised?”

He narrowed his eyes staring at her. “You’ve been living high and mighty to long princess. You don’t realize the gravity of this situation, the dangers that you are in.”

“I understand it perfectly well, but you keep me far too weak to care. You’re constant draining of my blood has seen to that.” She gave him a look, “What is it that you want?”

“What do I want?” He asked.

Lynnea walked closer to the bars, but not close enough for him to touch her should he reached into the cell. “You are already draining every drop of my blood I don’t absolutely need to live without my consent or cooperation. You won’t kill me because when my blood stops flowing, you’ll never get another drop. So what is it that you want?”

He smirked, “You are a very clever and intelligent young woman, Princess. I expected no less from the child of a God. It’s all something out of a Greek myth isn’t it.”

“Norse mythology, actually.” Lynnea corrected, “A vast difference in the two. But whose counting.”

“Your father has a strangely uncharacteristic soft spot of affection for you. Given his natural dislike of mortals. He always has been somewhat of a womanizer so his having a child with a human doesn’t surprise me a bit.” He began, “It makes you even more of a precious rarity my dear Lynnea Lokisdotter.”

“And you Gregory Dandridge, even more of a fool for knowing of my father as you do and still stealing me away from my home. You can’t possibly imagine that this is going to end well for you. Whatever Dane gave you, whatever he told you is going to get you flayed alive.”

“Dane?” He said with a laugh, “He imagined that he was playing us from day one. He had visions of grandeur in every sense of the word. The Asgardian way of doing things, is hardly the human way. Asgardians still tend to live somewhat in medieval times with how they think. Their senses and manners are much to blunt.” He explained.

“You are thinking in terms of my Uncle and Grandfather no doubt.” Lynnea stated, “You may underestimate them. And I should warn you that not everything written in the mythologies is true. Much of it is imagination and embellished. Some of it, is not accurate enough.”

Gregory smiled, “There are easier and more efficient ways of conducting affairs then with a blade. Such as making arrangements that don’t require being sliced into ribbons or shopped into chunks.” He stepped close to the bars. “Were you adhere to the terms and rules of any arrangements that were made between us. We could be much more accommodating to visitors of our Earth. Bars and such simple quarters wouldn’t be necessary”

“Your Earth?” Lynnea said, “What have you done to make it yours besides being born on it? My family and the Asgardians fought for this world and others making them free. Free of monsters you can’t even conceive of. Only to have a different breed of monsters to spring up from the ground. Monsters like you.”

The man could see this was going nowhere. She wasn’t so easily seduced by promises of a material value as Dane was. Now he was annoyed by her resolve and stubbornness. He held his hands behind him strolling over to Anika’s cell and starring at the young warrior and smiled. “Anika, isn’t it?” He gave her a look that made her skin crawl. “Dane was always more obliging and helpful with access to what we needed from your Princess Lynnea. We couldn’t have asked for a better and more cooperative companion. But good things aren’t meant to last.” Anika just glared at him through the bars. She wasn’t to speak unless Lynnea gave her permission, and even then she was only allowed to speak to Lynnea.

“She answers to me alone.” Lynnea said seriously, “Leave her be.”

“You know, we do owe you thanks, Miss Ankia. Thanks to your pure blood, we now know that what we seek can only come from your mistress. A full blooded Asgardian wouldn’t have the same consistency or elements in their blood to make it viable to humans for use.” He said still keeping his eyes on Anika. “SO really, nothing more can be gained by having you here.” Suddenly he produced a gun from behind him and pointed it at Anika cocking it.

“NO!” Lynnea yelled, instantly raising her hands to use her power to stop him. Instead what she received was a sharp shock to her wrists and collar that made her wince in pain.

“It’s generally believed that Asgardians are immortal. They heal quickly and live on average 5,000 or more. Tell me, would an Asgardian survive and heal from a bullet to the head? Maybe through the eye socket just to be certain.” He said aiming.

“STOP!!!” Lynnea raised her hands and started to speak a spell, only to scream out and drop hard to the floor. All five cuffs fitted tight on her body sending electrical shocks through every part of her body. Her back bowed high, and her eyes were white rolling back. When it stopped she fell motionless completely blacked out.

“PRINCESS!” Anika cried out rushing to the bars that kept them from each other between their cells trying to push through them or pull them apart but it was no use. They were fortified specifically with Asgardians in mind.

Gregory laughed and uncocked his gun lowering it. “It would appear we do have something that the princess values after all.” Anika couldn’t stand this, seeing them treat Lynnea in such a way and hurt her so badly. Her eyes turned towards Dandridge, “I doubt she’ll try to use her ‘magic’ again anytime soon.”

Anika vowed to protect Lynnea with her life, and now all she could do was watch, “You should know,” She began turning her eyes towards him, “I’m going to kill you.”

Dandridge smirked, “I look forward to your trying.”

 

To Be Continued . . . .


	6. Legacy - Chapter 6

The Rage of a God

Loki just stood in silence starring at Dane. He’d had the shackles removed and demanded that be left alone and the door sealed. Dane knew he probably wasn’t going to leave the room alive.

“I suppose it can be counted as a good thing you weren’t given to me at the first discovery of your treachery. Had you been, you wouldn’t be here about to give me answers.” Loki growled.

“These answers,” Dane said having been ‘questioned’ by Loki before, “Will they insure that I leave Midgard alive?”

“You’ll be lucky to die quickly instead of your death lingering on for years.” Loki said seriously. The room fell silent again as Loki slowly paced around him. “DO you have any idea the cowardice it takes to break the heart of an innocent? Using her affection and trust against her? Causing her unbearable pain and agony without even a second thought. In my eyes, that makes you an air thief.”

“You reputation with women of any species is well known sir. If I’ve omitted these sins, it’s only a fraction of what you yourself have done.” Dane replied.

Loki stood behind him and hissed in his ear, “None of which were my daughter you goon.”

“I don’t know where she is.” Dane snapped startled that Loki had been so close.

“But you know who has her.” Loki said. Dane quieted his eyes turned towards the ground. Loki opened his hand, and jammed a push dagger underneath one of Dane’s ribs. “I could easily put 6,000 of these into your body without hitting a single vital organ, or letting you lose consciousness. That would just be for starters.” He started to twist the blade moving his ribs apart just slightly making it painful and difficult to draw and breath. “Who has her, boy?” He said again.

Loki had wanted to do this for some time and he was going to take it slow and savor every moment. Asgardians heal incredibly fast in comparison to humans, this was going to be fun.

 

Strung Out

Lynnea lay on her bunk, looking across into Anika’s cell where she lay in hers. Neither was able to move very much, and certainly couldn’t stand.

“Can you feel it?” Lynnea said closing her eyes and open them slowly. “Inside you. Stealing your senses, your wits, your will?”

“Try to sleep M’lady. It will make the time go faster.” Anika suggested.

“It’s already wearing off on your body, isn’t it.” Lynnea’s eyes closed again. “Because you’re true Asgardian. Your body can break down the chemicals much quicker.”

Anika opened her eyes and looked towards Lynnea. “You aren’t getting better like you should be.” She braced her hand against the wall forcing herself to sit up. “You aren’t healing like you were when we were abducted.”

Lynnea took a breath, “How long have we been here now?”

“16 days.” Anika answered. “A little over 2 weeks.”

The weakened princess laughed slightly, “7 days overdue for my injections. The added blood loss is only making it worse. I’m back to my mother’s human mortality because of this. Everything father has worked for is undone so easily.”

“They’ve been running constant tests, these ridiculous experiments on us since we got here they must know this is killing you.” Anika said worriedly.

“Weather or not they know, doesn’t mean they care.” Lynnea said softly. She opened her eyes looking towards her friend. “Are you ready now to be a student of the magic’s.”

There were tears in Anika’s eyes as she was watching her mistress die. “Command me my princess. I am your servant.”

She closed her eyes again, “Let me rest a while, it will take great concentration to give you the words.” There was a silent moment before Lynnea whispered, “Anika,”

“Yes, M’lady.” Anika whispered back.

“If I don’t wake up. I want you to run home, to Asgard.” Lynnea said softly. “Swear to me, if you love me, you will do as I ask.”

Anika closed her eyes wiping the moist tears from her face, “I swear,” She promised then looked towards her, “I do love you . . . Lynnea.”

 

Running Out of Time

“Brother.” Thor said standing with Loki who was preparing to go back in with Dane again. “No man could withstand such punishment and keep his secrets. Perhaps he doesn’t know where she is, or who has her.”

“Semantics Thor, word play. We’ve always been fans of such technicalities. DO you think that the traitor isn’t familiar with the game?” Loki replied.

“Loki, you’ve almost skinned him alive.” Thor said.

“Not quite yet. Getting there.” Loki said starting to walk past Thor.

“This isn’t going to bring her back to us, or undo the damage he did.” Thor said stopping Loki.

“You’re right. It won’t. But it’s an excellent way to pass the time until we do find her.” He started to continue on his way but stopped him again holding him in place his hand against his chest.

“Let me try, Loki. Then if I can get nothing out of him, then allow Sif. Then we will know for certain if he knows anything that can aid us find and recover Lynnea.” Thor suggested.

Loki looked into Thor’s eyes several moments before a smile swept his face, “You can’t think for a single moment that Dane is going to leave this house in any form other then the contents of an urn, brother.”

Thor could see the anger and murder clearly shine out from Loki’s eyes. “Mother gave him to you to do with as you see fit. It is up to you as to what his fate may be.” Loki gave him a look noting the fact he was still being stopped. Thor released him. “You must remember Loki, we love her too.

 

Quick Study

“Say them again Anika. Close your eyes, hold your hands over your heart and concentrate.” Lynnea breathed still feeling very weak but had enough strength to sit up and coach the nervous young warrior. “You have to calm down and believe you can do this or it won’t work.”

“It would service us both much better if I could simply strike or slay something.” Anika said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“You mediate, yes? SIf feels that meditation is essential to a warrior’s spirit. I’ve seen you mediate every day. You can do this.” Lynnea reassured her.

Anika gave a nod and took another deep breath. After a moment she chanted the words Lynnea had given her slowly. When she did, Lynnea closed her eyes and could feet it beginning to work, deep inside of her. It was a special spell. The first one she ever learned on Asgard. Taught to her by Frigga, but meant for her to contact those of her family. Particularly Loki. It was a spell that wasn’t put too much use until she returned to the palace. Suddenly Anika let go and exhaled sharply. “It isn’t working M’lady. I think it works best because you are his daughter.”

Lynnea sighed and looked away, “It always comes down to blood doesn’t it. That which binds me and father together.” She pushed herself up off the bed and moved carefully to the bars. At once Anika stood and walked to Lynnea. The princess put her arm through the bars.

“Mistress, I can’t. You’re too weak already. I cannot.” Ankia said with a frown.

“There is no stronger magic then blood magics. For once it would be shed in a worthy cause.” Anika still looked weary. “You must Anika. It’s our only chance of getting home.”

Anika started to say something but stopped. She carefully took Lynnea’s hand holding it for a moment looking at her once more. She closed her eyes and bit into her arm drawing blood. “Now,” Lynnea said trying not to pass out or vomit. “Smear it over your heart as the rune that represents Loki. The rune that’s shaped like a B . . . .” She closed her eyes and shook her head a little, feeling herself become even more light headed. She sank to the floor near the bars. Anika immediately knelt down beside her. “Hold my hand and say the words, concentrated.” She encouraged her. “You’re Sif’s favorite and best warrior, you can do this.”

She wrapped her hand around Lynnea’s holding it tight as she looked into her eyes. She took a breath and concentrated as hard and as focused as she could. Slowly and carefully she pronounced each word exactly as Lynnea had told her to say them. Their eyes locked, both Lynnea’s and Anika’s began to glow green, swirling pools of color. “Loki.” They both whispered never breaking eye contact, perfectly in sync.

Back on her estate, Loki was standing over Dane as two servants attended his wound. He had to allow for some healing or Dane would die, and he didn’t want that. Not for a long time.

Loki suddenly felt something deep inside of him. Something he hadn’t felt since before Lynnea left Asgard. Like something tugging inside of his chest at his very heart. “See to him.” He ordered leaving the chamber. He walked down the hallway and through the main dining room where Sif and Thor were.

“Loki?” Sif asked. Loki held up his hand to silence her. Thor and Sif looked at each other before getting up and hurrying after him.

The God stood outside in the garden and closed his eyes turning his face towards the sky. The feeling was stronger now, and although there was something different, there was no mistaking it. “Lynnea.” He breathed, “Show me, bring me to you.”

Thor and Sif stopped having been running to follow him. Loki was deep in concentration, trying to make the connection stronger. Suddenly, their connection was severed and was gone. After a moment he opened his eyes not moving.

“Brother?” Thor asked.

“Assemble our Midgardian agents immediately.” Loki turned going back into the house, “Anyone who has an education in Midgardian cities and geography. I want them ALL!!” he roared.

 

Relocation

Lynnea’s eyes opened finding she had been moved yet again. She was somewhere else then where she’d fallen asleep. “Anika?” She whispered.

“Mm, no so much.” She heard a familiar and unwelcomed voice answer. She looked over seeing that Dandridge was sitting nearby, four armed guards in full gear on either side of her. They were moving. She could feel it beneath her where she lay. “TO be honest I’m not saddened by the loss, we learned all we could from her.”

“Loss?” Lynnea said in horror.

“She was mortally wounded in the siege of our facility, there wasn’t time to collect her carcass for further study.” Dandridge stated coldly. It was devastating news. It felt like a sword had been thrust through her chest. Her heart felt as though it had been shattered. She loved Anika. Now because of her, Anika’s life, her light had been extinguished. Closing her eyes she refused to let him see her cry.

“What siege?” She demanded, “I believe I would have known of a battle happening around me.”

“Well you have been somewhat under the weather lately princess, and it’s part of our security systems to see you are immediately sedated so you don’t get any funny ideas about using the urgent matter to your advantage. When the alarms were tripped by Asgardians from your estate, it was time we moved to better surroundings.” He said unconcerned by what had happened. Closing her eyes again she turned her face away, unable to keep her tears from falling. “I’m uncertain how you managed to message your people, but I have a feeling that now your companion is gone, it’s not an issue we have to concern ourselves with again.”

A shock went through Lynnea’s body and then another, followed by yet another. Each more painful then the last. Her grief was desperately trying to break free of her bounds so as to devour those around her who were responsible for it.

 

New Information 

Anika lie still beneath a glowing dome of healing power over her bed as her body had been severely abused and wounded. When they recovered her, she had been injured so badly she was at deaths door. They had to bring her back to Asgard for treatment to save her life.

“There was so much damage done to her Thor. Even before being wounded in the battle. They’ve found all sorts of Midgardian chemicals in her body that they were hindering her ability to heal.” Sif said, “It’s going to be sometime before she can speak to tell us where they were and what they did to them.”

“Loki won’t be pleased.” Thor said, “But she will recover. It’s the most important point. When she wakes, she can tell us what she knows about Lynnea and the people who have her.”

SIf looked back towards the sleeping wounded warrior. “She’s cried out several times Lynnea’s name. She didn’t want to be separated from her. Anika will feel as though she has failed.”

“Far from it. She will help us bring our Lynnea back to us.” Thor answered, “Our healers are charged with her care.”

 

Recovery

“Now we have some privacy, perhaps when we talk it will make things easier.” Dandridge said.

“I’m not going to work for you or help you in any way.” Lynnea said not wanting to hear another pitch from him right now. Her best friend and only ally was killed, and it was his fault. It was her fault.

He approached her and pulled a chair closer to the hospital bed where she lay strapped down tight. They were giving her IV meds and fluids to replenish her health which was failing now. Her body was back to the mortality of her mother and had been used so much, it was simply starting to give up. They had to stop taking blood from her otherwise she would perish quickly.

“Do you enjoy this princess?” He began, “Being used in such a way? Day in, day out, kept inside. You haven’t seen the light of day in a little more than a month. As I understand it, you were rather fond of the garden on your estate.”

“Whose fault is that?” Lynnea said closing her eyes.

“Right now? It’s yours, my dear. I’m far too familiar with your father’s exploits, and reputation to believe that I would have your cooperation for a moment, if it wasn’t those restraints on your body. You would eviscerate me without a moment’s thought. Even those men, my people, the doctors that have attended you. You would torture and kills us all. Would you?” Lynnea didn’t respond, “Wouldn’t you?” He repeated.

Her eyes opened starring into his sharply. They had become darker somehow. “All you’re doing is delaying the inevitable, each day you insist on keeping me here. If I don’t kill you, my family . . . my father, will.”

“Perhaps.” He leaned closer to her, “But it won’t help you, and it won’t bring back your friend.” He snapped before standing and walking out leaving Lynnea alone.

Tears slid down Lynnea’s face as she tried to muffle her cries and stay strong. But for the first time, she truly felt helpless.

“Father,” She whispered, where are you? Are you with me?”

 

Awake

“No, I must go back! I must go now! I cannot leave her alone!” Thor and Loki came into the healing room to find a commotion. The healers were trying to keep her down and from getting up as she was still very wounded.

“What is this?” Thor demanded. Immediately everyone in the room saluted and bowed seeing the two Princes arrive. Everyone except Anika who was still too upset and anxious. Even though she was in severe almost unbearable pain, she was determined to return to Lynnea.

“Your highness,” Anika said saluting before stepping closer to Loki barely able to stand. “Please, we must return through the biofrost to Midgard. I beg you. We cannot leave her alone, with those people.”

Her knees started to buckle but Thor reached out and caught her, taking her back to the bed and laying her down under the healing light dome, “You cannot be of any use to her if you kill yourself outright.” Loki said walking closer to them.

“You’re lucky to be alive Anika. Had you been lost to us for just a few more moments, there would have been nothing that could have been done.” Thor said.

“But the princess, M’lady, she’s alone. She’s alone and they’re hurting her. They hurt her and abuse her relentlessly. She can’t be alone, she simply cannot be. I cannot abandon her!” She exclaimed starting to get up again but Thor pushed her to lay back down.

Loki looked at the young woman rather pleased that she was so concerned about Lynnea. Dane never showed such emotion or devotion where Lynnea was concerned. “What can you tell us about where the two of you were being held.” Loki asked.

“They are well trained, well organized, and very attentive to the point of paranoia. They are ruthless, greedy, and completely devoid of any kind of moral code, no grasp of honor among them.” She answered as directly as possible.

“You said they were hurting Lynnea. Hurting her how?” Loki demanded.

Anika looked away ashamed she was unable to protect her. “They take her blood every day, they purposely make her ill with chemicals just to see how she will respond and react. It took longer and longer for her to recover.” Anika closed her eyes, “M’lady was dying. I was watching her die, and I could do nothing.”

“How are they keeping her hidden from me?” Loki demanded.

“They have specially made cuffs fitted to her neck, her wrists, her ankles. They prevent her from using the magics. They make her helpless. The Princess defends herself without the use of magics but she is to weak. What they take from her, what they give to her how they violate her, . . .she’s lost my lord.” There were tears in her eyes, “And now she’s alone.”

Thor rested his hand on Anika’s arm. “Rest now. We will talk more of this tomorrow calm yourself Anika. We will bring Lynnea home.”

With that Thor and Loki stood and left the healers to do their work. “So that’s who they’re doing it.” Loki said in a low growl.

“Where would they get the knowledge and materials for such trickery?” Thor asked.

“Where else.” Loki stopped and turned back to Thor, “As her bodyguard, Dane oversaw everything, all the workings within and outside the house. Material transfers from Asgard, whatever he wanted would have been in the shipments and no one would question it.”

“He gave them everything they needed to take her and keep her.” Thor said in disbelief. “What could they have offered him that this treachery would know no bounds.”

“At least we still have the traitor. As soon as we know what spells and enchantments are being used we’ll be able to track them.” They turned and continued down the hallway.

“We must be quick, if what Anika says is true, Lynnea may not have much time.” Thor cautioned.

“If it comes to that, and I am forced to bury my child . . . those responsible will pay in more ways than they could conceive in their darkest nightmares. Dane would have gotten off easy in comparison.”

 

To Be Continued . . . .


	7. Legacy - Chapter 7

Anger

The door of Dane’s cell opened and closed causing him to sigh, “Great. I should have known you wouldn’t stay away too long. Your bloodlust would never allow it.” He expected a response to his flip comment, whether it be physical or verbal but nothing came. 

He turned seeing a young female warrior standing silently in the shadow by the door. He furrowed his brow starring at her. “What do you want?” 

“To see the face of an abhorrent traitor.” She stepped from the shadows, the bruises and cuts on her face in the final healing stages. “She trusted you.” 

“What is this? A new face to repeat everything heard dozens of times over from Loki? What’s that supposed to accomplish?” He scoffed. 

“Loki doesn’t know I’m here. No one knows I’ve left the healing chambers. I wanted to see you. For myself.” She said trying to hold back her anger. 

“You’ve had a look, now go away.” He snapped starting to turn away, but he was grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall almost breaking his nose. She grabbed him again, jerking him up by the front of his shirt slamming his back against the wall his feet barely touching the ground. 

“Did you know? Did you know what they would do to her? When you sold her to them!!! When you BETRAYED her!!!” She threw him across the room again before jumping on top of him slamming him to the floor. Anika grabbed his head and jerked it back laying her sharp blade across his throat. There were tears in her eyes. “Your life, for hers.” 

“ANIKA!” Loki’s voice bombed trough air to stop her before she severed his head from his shoulders. “Release him. Now.” He commanded. 

“It’s his fault, my lord.” She said tears in her eyes, “He’s why she’s suffered so.” Loki just arched a brow not accustomed to having to repeat himself. She paused a moment wanting desperately to slit his throat. But she shoved him to the floor and stood stepping back. 

“You should take note boy. What true honor and loyalty are.” Loki said walking over to Anika and disarming her. Dane shook his head slowly picking himself up off of the floor. “Return to the healing room, Anika.” He commanded. Anika’s lip quivered slightly and clinched her jaw. Loki stepped closer to her, “You’re no good to help us recover your mistress until you heal.” 

Anika nodded obediently before leaving the chamber as she was ordered. Once she was gone, Loki looked at the razor sharp blade in his hands. He enjoyed hurting Dane and watching him suffer. But if what Anika told them was true, Lynnea was running out of time. 

“If there isn’t still life left in my daughter’s body when we find her, you are going to wish Frigga let me execute you when I first discovered the influence you held over Lynnea on Midgard.” His voice dark and dripping full of contempt. 

 

Slipping Away

Lynnea lay still staring at the ceiling. Fluids being poured into her body trying to replenish what she’d lost and what had been taken to restore her health. She’d lost everything, everyone in her life. Her home, her people, her family, her father . . . . and now, Anika. The person she cared about almost as much as Loki. They’d become so close with one another in such a short amount of time. The thought of never seeing her again made her heart twist in her chest so hard she couldn’t breathe. She knew that Anika had no family of her own. No one to mourn her but other warriors. Another tear escaped her eyes sliding down her cheek. 

She closed her eyes tight, unable to move her arms which were restrained uncomfortably tight against the bed. “Father,” She whispered, “I’m afraid. Please . . . come take me home. They’re hurting me.” 

Loki’s eyes opened, having been sitting on the floor against the wall in Lynnea’s bed room, his head leaned back and his eyes closed. He hadn’t rested for days having since returned to Midgard. He’d heard her. He had heard her words clearly as if she’d been whispering them in his ear. He gasped, resting his hand over his chest feeling her pain. Her deep emotional sorrow, despair . . . he could feel her giving up. 

Instantly he stood from the floor and walked over to her bed. He jerked the covers back and pushed the pillows aside, his hands moving over the sheets and linens trying to find any trace of his daughter. But the sheets had since been replaced with clean ones and even her pillow cases washed. He sighed in frustration his hands clinching together. 

He caught sight of her vanity out of the corner of his eye and instantly hurried over picking up her hair brush finding a small amount of her black hair tangled in the brush. Instantly he pulled the strains from the brush and held them in his hand. There weren’t very many. She was extremely healthy and strong and her hair was no exception. 

“I’m coming.” He whispered clutching them in his fist, “Don’t give up my darling.” He turned and rushed out of her room heading for the mirror room where he could contact his mother. 

 

Breaks

“Loki, if her blood truly has been collected and redistributed, you could be chasing ghosts.” Frigga warned. 

“No. I heard her mother. She’s calling out to me.” He clinched his jaw, remembered the pain he felt that was hers, “Her heart is dying. Her body won’t be far behind.” Frigga sighed softly. “Mother . . . please.” 

“Thor, Lady Sif, and the warriors 3 are on their way to assist you.” She began, “I will go before the Alfather, and ask for his assistance to recover my granddaughter.” She reassured him. 

Loki half smiled knowing Odin would never refused a direct request from his queen, “Thank you.” 

Frigga looked into his eyes, “Bring her home, Loki.” 

He gave a nod as her image dissolved and disappeared. 

“My lord?” Loki turned to see Anika waiting by the chamber door, having been just as upset and frustrated as Loki had been. 

“Do you remember the spell your mistress instructed you perform to call me to her?” He asked. 

“Yes your majesty.” She nodded. 

“Show me. Now.” He commanded walking passed her and Anika followed him as he led her outside into Lynnea’s garden. 

The young warrior told Loki everything. About what lead to Lynnea’s instruction to spell itself Loki kneeled down with her on the ground as Lynnea had with her in the cell. When she described the blood ritual. Loki held out his arm to her as Lynnea had. “My Lord?” 

“Perform it as you did with my daughter. Use my blood to perform it as you did with hers.” Anika looked wary for it for a moment, he was a royal Prince. His blood was precious. But so was Lynnea’s and she was so desperate to have her recovered and those monstrous Midgardians punished for ever dreaming to harm her. She drew her dagger and found the same spot on Loki’s arm that she’d drawn blood on Lynnea. “Did you have your dagger in your cell.” He said before she could slice his skin with the sharpened blade.

“No your majesty.” She admitted turning her eyes away in shame. “She commanded me. It was all that could be done, all I could do to help her contact you.” She closed her eyes as tears escaped.

Loki arched a brow, “It does not suit a warrior to weep, Anika.” He said. Reaching up she quickly wiped her tears away. She wasn’t weak. Sif would have known of any weaknesses and would have told him and not put her up as a candidate for Lynnea’s protector. “Tell me. Do you care for Lynnea? More than a subject of the 9 realms for her sovereign?” Anika’s eyes turned downcast. “Answer me.” 

“Yes.” She admitted. “I failed you my lord . . . . I failed her.” 

Loki smirked slightly finding it ironic. The stark contrast between Anika and Dane. “Redeem yourself then help me find my lost child.” He said seriously giving her a chance to make up for it, giving her his arm once again. “Perform the ritual again. Just as you were instructed by my daughter.” He commanded. 

Anika steeled her senses and took Loki’s arm. 

Closing her eyes she remembered when it was Lynnea’s precious limb she held. She placed a soft kiss as she did to her mistress, Loki watched seeing the heartfelt affection Anika displayed, and the silent apology she gave to the princesses for having to wound her. Then Anika sunk her teeth into Loki’s flesh. It was extremely painful but he didn’t flinch, didn’t make a sound. 

Anika pulled off her breast plate and opened her blouse. She smeared Loki’s blood in the runic symbol that represented his name over her heart. Clutching to his hand as she’d held Lynnea’s starring into Loki’s eyes saying the words that she’d been taught. The second time, Loki joined her chanting the words of the spell with her. Together opening the line of communication Lynnea had used before, using Anika as the conduit. 

 

Whisper

Lynnea was pale, black circles around her red exhausted eyes. Gregory sat nearby watching her, “Why are you doing this to yourself, Princess.” He asked as she remained silently stubborn. “Do you enjoy pain? Enjoy being held in captivity this way? Enjoy feeling what it’s truly like to be a human? Your body weak, your life so easily lost, . . . . alone. I knew of your father being somewhat of a sadomasochist considering his history. I didn’t realize it was a family trait.” 

“It doesn’t matter if I die here today, tomorrow, next week.” Lynnea’s throat was dry and felt like there was steel wool shoved in her mouth. “The moment you and Dane formed your alliance . . . you sealed your fate.” 

“Please.” He stood having become frustrated with her stubbornness. “You’re just embarrassing yourself now with this undying loyalty to your father, and the Asgardian people.” He walked over to the bed and leaned down looking into her eyes, “They abandoned you here on Earth. They turned their back on you. Took you from here, made you a princess, taught you everything you know . . . and then when you were an adult . . . they dropped you like a hot rock. Sent you back to Earth, unable to live free. Unable to live in the open, to be one of the people that you have risen so far above . . . even before you were taken from the orphan home.” 

The young princess just wanted to sleep and she wanted his voice to stop offending her ears. She hated it when anyone spoke ill of Loki, she always had and she would never stop loving and defending him. He was a great man, and deserving of better respect then everyone showed him. She wasn’t blind, and was very intuitive and empathic. Lynnea’s gifts extended far beyond that of simple magic tricks. “Odin . . . is the only one who turned his back at me. He never spoke a word to me, from the day my father brought me home, taking me from the orphans home.” Her eyes slid towards him, “My father did everything he could to keep me from being exiled. Find another attempt to seduce me to your side, Doctor. This well has run dry.” 

The doctor’s eye twitched as he reached up and turned down her morphine even though he didn’t turn it off completely. “I’ll give you time to reconsider.” He turned leaving the room as Lynnea’s breathing became labored, unbearable pain flooding into every part of her body. 

Her muscles ached her chest became tight, her limbs and stomach felt like they were on fire and tearing away from her body. All the experiments and using of her body had taken their toll without Loki’s plasma and platelets, she was too far gone to bring back. 

“Loki . . . father . . .?” She whispered feeling something warm and familiar inside. The first familiar good feeling she’d had in weeks. “ . . . Anika.” She breathed closing her eyes using what strength she had to concentrate and opening her heart, letting the warmth inside of her grow. 

Anika gasped as Lynnea and Loki were put in direct contact. “Lynnea . . . we’re ready . . . bring us to you . . . so I can bring you home.” 

“Father . . .” She swallowed the knot in her throat. “I’m dying . . .” 

“No. You won’t. You have to tell me where you are . . . so that I may come take you from them. Show me where to find you . . . please, before we lost contact. I may not be able to establish this connection again.” He begged. 

“How? I’ve no way to use my powers. I can’t even move my limps or sit up. How do I call you to me?” 

“You have to be strong for me now Lynnea. You’ll ne home, in my arms again before nightfall, I promise you.” Loki swore. 

 

Vengeance

“Where did these people get such weapons?” Thor said in disbelief. 

“It must have been Dane. His treachery knows no bounds.” Sif answered. 

“All Asgardian technology is going to need to be tracked and either destroyed or taken home. Humans aren’t ready for this sort of power, they will destroy each other.” Sif gave a nod of agreement, if this small skirmish was any indication. “They must know they are simply delaying the inevitable. Any word yet from Loki or Anika?” 

“No. They are inside. We have successfully kept anyone from leaving the premises this time. As soon as they find Princess Lynnea, we can move forward and overtake them once she has been taken to safety.” Sif replied. 

“I hope we are not to late.” Thor said knowing his niece had been tortured after she was kidnapped and felt his brothers rage at the thought. 

Anika remained at Loki’s side as they made their way through the compound. Dagger in hand, Loki killed anyone who tried to confront them with no hesitation and little trouble. 

The young warrior knew the layout of the facility from the one she and Lynnea had been held captive in. On the one hand it was good to have such information; on the other hand it was worrisome. They had two facilities, how many did they actually have. 

“This way your majesty.” Anika said breaking through a security door. The two Asgardians made their way through the maze like complex into the basement where they found the medical secured rooms where Lynnea was being held. 

The door was reinforced steel. Surrounded by runic symbols to counteract and disable any Nordic or Asgardian magical qualities or enchantments. 

“That doctor, Gregory. He would not go to far away from the princess. He seemed to . . . . be obsessed with having power over her. He taunted her relentlessly.” Anika reported. 

“We need to get Lynnea to safety. Then we will deal with anyone who had a hand in this plot.” Loki said indicating she should ‘open’ the door. 

Anika leaned back and kicked the door so hard it came off its hinges nearly obliterating it in the process. 

“She’s here!” Anika said hurrying to Lynnea’s side pulling off leads, tubes and wires from her mistresses weak form. 

Loki moved over to her side horrified at the sight before him. His lovely beautiful daughter, tortured, suffering, abused . . . wasting away. “Lynnea?” Loki touched her face. She was like ice, her skin was grey, pale . . . sickly. It felt like a knife plunged into his heart. 

Seeing the metal restraints with the runic symbols fastened uncomfortably tight to her body filled him with murderous rage. Instantly he moved his hand over each one, causing them to become brittle and weak. When he pulled them away they dissolved into dust finally releasing his little girl from the monstrous bonds. 

“Mistress?” Anika said taking her hand, lacing her fingers with hers holding it tight. “Princess Lynnea?” After a moment, Lynnea’s tired eyes opened. 

“Father?” She said softly. 

“I promised I’d come for you. I’ll always come for you.” He took her other hand and kissed it resting his hand on her head, stroking softly with his thumb. 

Lynnea’s eyes moved over seeing Anika, her best friend standing beside her holding her hand. “Anika?” She lifted her head weakly, her eyes wide open. 

The young warrior kneeled down next to the gurney, kissing her hand, holding back the tears in her eyes. “Forgive me, for leaving you princess.” She apologized bowing her head to her hand. 

“Anika.” Lynnea smiled as tears escaped her eyes and she gently tugged on the young warriors hand. Anika stood and Lynnea wrapped her arms around her hugging her tight. “They said you were dead. They said they killed you.” 

She returned her hug just as tight if not more. “No mistress . . . I wouldn’t let them. I will never leave you, I swear it. I will only die if you command me too.” 

“Then I command you to never die. Not ever!” She said with a smile, Anika hugged her mistress back just as tight. 

“Isn’t that adorable.” The three looked up to find the doctor holding a gun in his hand pointed at them. Both Loki and Anika unconsciously putting themselves between the gun and Lynnea. “looks like the princesses pet lived after all.” 

“Dandridge I suppose.” Loki said arching a brow. 

“Yes your majesty.” Anika said seriously. “This is the man who has abused, and assaulted princess Lynnea.” Rage and fury coursing through her entire body. 

Gregory grinned, “Seems as soon as she puts her Asgardian armor on, her arrogance returns and her humility vanishes.” Anika reached for her weapon, “Careful. I realize your armor afford you some protection against bullets, but I imagine even Norse Gods would find it difficult to recover from a .45 magnum hollow point to the head at this range.” 

Loki held up his hand to Anika to stop her from taking action. “Just out of curiosity, how do you imagine this is going to play out for you . . . ‘doctor’? You cannot run this time; you are surrounded by Asgardian warriors. Your one pieces of leverage is recovered, and you cannot imagine for a moment I would leave her at your mercy for another second. The only hope you have of surviving is stepping aside, and hiding with a prayer on your lips that our healers can save my daughter’s life.” 

“You aren’t known for your willingness to forgive and forget, Loki. Even if for some reason I left here today with my life . . . you wouldn’t let me run for very long.” He said cocking his gun. 

“Considering what you have done to my child . . . is there any reason you can imagine in your miniscule mind you should?” Loki encountered. 

“I’m a scientist. Not a warrior, not a God. Not an Asgardian. With her, I could find cures for diseases, save lives, arrest the aging process. You know the exact thing you did for your daughter.” He said seriously. 

Loki took a few steps away from Lynnea as the wayward Dandridge kept his gun trained on Loki. Anika moved in front of the princess to keep her safe. 

“Yes. What I did, for MY daughter. I imagine that Dane was more than willing to give you all the details you wanted. However, Lynnea’s blood is poisonous to humans. The most you or Dane could do to with it is eliminate those who stood in your way.” Loki said seriously. “The perfect device to murder and dispose of your crimes with absolute anonymity.” 

“You are going to try and convince me how wrong killing those in your way is? You? Of all people. That truly is amazing.” Dandridge said. 

“Loki!” Anika said when Lynnea began to cough violently hardly able to draw a breath. 

“Take her outside so Hiemdal will open the biofrost. I’ll deal with Odin’s consequences later.” Loki commanded. Immediately the warrior started helping her off the gurney. 

“I’ll shoot her.” Gregory said cocking his gun pointing the gun back at Lynnea. 

“No, you won’t. Because the moment you do that . . any hope you have for a swift death is lost.” Anika instantly put herself between Lynnea and the gun, more than willing to take the bullet for her mistress.

“Seems that either way I’m going to die, so what does it matter if I take your precious princess with me?” The doctor smirked coldly. 

“Dane is not dead.” Loki said starring into his eyes, “But he hopes for it. Prays for it. Screams for it daily. He was trained as an Asgardian warrior. Coward that he is. If I can make death his one hope for his pitiful existence, what do you think I could do, to a human?” 

Dandridge hand started to shake his eyes going wide. His hand started to clinch and in less than half a heartbeat, Loki spun kicking the gun from his hand, grabbing the human by the throat and slamming him against the wall. His feet dangling a foot and a half off the ground. He kicked and gasped, his hands clawing at Loki’s wrist to no avail. 

“Get Lynnea outside to the biofrost. NOW!!” Loki roared having had quite enough of this treacherous human nonsense. At once Anika put her weapon down and lifted Lynnea, carrying her, taking all of her weight and rushing her out of the complex into the open. 

“Hold on Princess.” Anika said quickly, “Queen Frigga stands watch at the biofrost with Hiemdal. They stand ready to welcome you home.” 

Lynnea was barely conscious, her hand clutching to Anika’s shoulder. When they got out in the open, Sift called Thor’s attention to them. “Thor. It’s Anika.” 

Thor’s eyes went wide, “She’s got Lynnea.” They signaled the other warriors to move in. Out in the open with no cover, they were little more than moving targets. “Hiemdal!!” Thor called out, “Open the biofrost!” 

 

Home Again

Anika remained by Lynnea’s side, refusing to leave or let anyone near her that wasn’t cleared by the queen herself. The battle continued on Midgard and the Asgardian warriors wiped out everyone on the compound. Only a few fled for their lives and survived the siege. 

Loki came out of the bunker carrying his bloodied dagger in his hand, blood spray marring his pale complexion. It was apparent he’d taken someone apart. Piece by piece. 

“Are you injured brother.” Thor said trying to ignore Loki having obviously satisfied his blood lust. However warranted it was in this instance. 

“The blood is not mine.” Loki stated. 

“I did not imagine it was.” Thor admitted. 

“Did Anika take her through the biofrost as commanded.” He asked. 

“Yes. Mother is overseeing her care personally. As soon as they crossed into Asgard she was taken to the healing room. That is the last we heard.” Thor reported. “There is no one left on the compound Loki. The few who escaped us were hardly of consequence.” 

“You should not have let anyone go. I do not think even Lynnea’s abduction and torture is going to soften Odin’s heart towards his own granddaughter.” There was no small amount of contempt in his voice, angry his little girl had been exiled to Midgard. 

‘Father never wished for any of this to happen to Lynnea.” Thor said knowing his brother was still hurt and confused by this unforeseen ruling by the Alfather.

“He never deemed her worthy to even speak to her directly, from the moment I brought her home to me from Midgard when she was just as baby. She had no choice in whom her parents were, yet he has acted as though it is her fault.” He said wiping the blood from his weapon. 

“Loki . . .” 

“Enough. I need to return to Asgard. The serum might not be enough to help her recover. I need to be by her side should a full transfusion of my blood be necessary.” He said returning his dagger to its sheath. 

Thor gave a nod not knowing what to say to comfort Loki. His daughters life now hung in the balance. 

 

Life or Death

Loki lay on a table that was beside the biobed where Lynnea lay. His blood flowing into her veins, her poisoned blood full of chemicals draining from her body. 

“She looks better than she did when we rescued her. Does she not?” He said hopefully to Frigga who was sitting beside them. 

Frigga reached out and gently stroked her granddaughters beautiful soft Raven black hair. Just like her fathers. “She’s been through so much, Loki. It is going to take more than just a few days to recover.” 

He sighed hating how slow this was going. He would give his last drop of blood to make her well again. “Anika.” Loki said seeing the young warrior still standing watchful over her mistress not having left her side since she brought Lynnea home through the biofrost. “Go. Rest. You have wounds of your own that need to be tended.” He said. 

“They are nothing to me your majesty.” She said softly. Loki arched a brow at her refusal to obey him. 

“It is alright, Anika.” Frigga said, “Her father and I shall watch over her, and not leave her side. Go, rest. Return once you have regained your strength.” She gave a nod to a servant who accompanied Anika to assist her. Anika reluctantly saluted the queen and prince before leaving the chamber. “She is a very loyal friend and warrior to her princess.” 

“She’s in love with her.” Loki said closing his eyes. “At least it is a genuine love, instead of that deceitful traitor.” 

Frigga smiled, “Lynnea’s been a beautiful and charming one since the moment she came into our lives. It does not surprise me she attracts others so easily.” She paused a moment, “Loki . . . what about Dane?” Loki scoffed. “We have Lynnea back, she is safe at home now. He need not wait further for his fate.” 

Loki arched a brow looking at his mother. “Truly?” He said in amazement. 

“I share your feelings on how he deceived and used her trust and naivety, but there is a time when it must come to an end.” She counseled him. 

“It has always been my belief that death should be a welcomed gift. A relief, not a ‘sentence’ or punishment. It seems to be that Odin shares the same belief if Asgardian dungeon occupants are any indication.” There was a bit of contempt in his voice towards the Alfather.

“Loki.” She said gently. 

“The moment she regains her health, she’s exiled back to Midgard again.” His lip curled slightly. “Even after all she has been through, all she has endured and suffered. Still he cannot find a shadow of affection or compassion for his own granddaughter.” 

“Darling.” She reached over resting her hand on his arm. “Lynnea does not need to return until she has completely recovered from this. It will be months before she has to leave us. While she heals, we can make better preparations on Midgard for her protection. Make certain her household staff is properly trained, and everyone is completely trustworthy, loyal, and dedicated to Lynnea’s safety and care.” 

It was little comfort, he didn’t want to send her away again having just liberated her from those horrible monsters using her as a lab rat when she was a princess of Asgard who deserved so much better. Respect. “I imagine Sif will aid with the selection and training of the guards and warriors. The warriors 3 can assist in fortifying her estate.” Loki admitted looking over at his beautiful little girl, who had blossomed into a lovely enchanting young woman when he wasn’t looking. He smiled softly as her wounds were healing and her color was returning to her cheeks. 

One of the healers nervously made their way to the queen. “Yes, has the last of the analyses? I think she might be ready for some rest upon . . .” Loki had given her a complete transfusion of his blood and then some. The healer gave a nervous nod. “What is it?” She stood to hear the results. 

Loki sat up removing the transfusion equipment from his arm, before tying a bandage and rolling down his sleeve. Reaching over he gently stroked her face with the back of his fingers. She was warm now, his strong Asgardian royal blood in her veins. 

“What?! How many times did you check? Are you certain?” Loki heard his mother’s voice and knew something was wrong. 

“All of us tested, and it’s confirmed. I’m sorry my Queen. There is no mistake.” Frigga gave a nod as the healer made her obedience and hurried out as fast as she could. Loki stood approaching Frigga. 

“What is it?” He said seeing the look on his mothers face. “What did they find?” 

Frigga dismissed the healer leaving she and Loki alone with Lynnea. “There . . . is a difficult decision to be made, Loki.” She closed her eyes as tears escaped. “As you are her father . . . I am afraid it is yours to make before she wakes.” 

 

Blinding Rage

Loki burst into Dane’s cell causing Dane to jump. “Get. Out.” Loki ordered the guard walking past him without so much as a glance. Loki’s eyes were glowing like burning flames. 

Without stopping or slowing down he grabbed the traitor by the throat and slammed him against the wall so hard he started to cough and choke unable to breathe. Without warning, hesitation or ceremony, he shoved his dagger under Dan’s ribs up into his chest, just barely grazing his heart and lungs. 

Dane shrieked in pain unable to draw a breath. He twisted the knife shoving the knife further up into his body. 

Loki leaned forward murderous blood lust in his eyes, “You have a final question to answer me now, boy. Your final choice in your answer.” He twisted the knife deeper. “A quick end to your torment and misery, or several more months of worse then what you’ve had so far. OR you can die, now, before the sunrises on Asgard this very day.” He said twisting the knife again. “It all depends on what you tell me now.” 

Loki leaned towards him, close to his ear. “Which one of you violated my daughter.” He hissed through grit teeth, his hand clutching the hilt of his dagger. 

“I never touched Lynnea.” He said quickly. If this was simply about her virginity, he had a feeling this accusation would have come about much sooner. “I never . . . touched her in that way!” He clawed at Loki’s hand trying not to move and impale himself on the blade further.

“I do not believe you. I saw the way you looked at her, the way you lay your hands on her.” Loki’s eyes were practically glowing with flames of anger and hate. 

“She wouldn’t have me!!” He screamed in agony. “I tried to seduce her! Yes! But she wouldn’t heave me! No matter what I tried, she wouldn’t let us go any further!” He clinched his jaw taking a sharp hissing breath, “Her head was always far too wrapped up in you. What you might think!” 

Loki’s eyes almost turned black, “Dandridge.” He said in a low dark voice. 

 

(To Be Continued . . .)


	8. Legacy - Chapter 8

Choices

“Are you certain of this?” Frigga asked. 

“Yes.” Loki said instantly. “Must you even ask?” He said in amazement. “I want that thing out of her.” He said through grit teeth. Had he known about this when he found Dandridge, his death would have been much different. 

“Perhaps . . . this is a matter that should be discussed with Lynnea.” Frigga suggested. “She is not a child anymore. She may feel differently.” 

Loki’s jaw clinched trying to hold back his rage at the situation. “There may come a day when Lynnea finds a mate she wishes to have children with. That, is her choice, and hers alone. This was not, and I will not let it be taken from her in this manner. Forced on her like she was nothing more than a . . .” Loki stopped himself when he realized he was nearly shouting. “I want it removed, and I never want this matter spoken of again. She need never know of this.” 

Frigga could see his mind was made up and he wasn’t going to be moved. She looked to the healers giving a nod to proceed. They bowed and left the room to begin their work. Frigga stood and walked over standing next to Loki at the window. “You are still concerned, aren’t you.” 

“Anika says that none of the abuse they suffered at the hands of their captors while they were together was the sort of violation that would have such a result. It was done after they were separated.” He stated, “She was experimented on, used as a laboratory rat. In and out of consciousness, she may not remember if this was another experiment or if Dandridge decided to violate her himself. Either way is burden enough. She need never know of the outcome of those actions.” 

“What possible reason could he have justified his actions with.” Frigga said in horror and disgust her gentle granddaughter was subjected to such atrocity. 

“Power.” Loki said, “The reason for any man to attack a woman in such a way. To show her he’s the stronger, and she the weaker. Anika said he taunted her relentlessly, tortured her needlessly, and never showed her a fraction of the respect she was owed. A princess of Asgard at his mercy. How could a degenerate such as him ever have hoped to resist.” Loki clinched his jaw, “His death was far to swift and dignified for his crimes.” 

“Anika has not left her side, nor said a word since Lynnea’s condition was known. She’s in shock.” Frigga said. “She’s angry.” 

“And rightfully so.” Loki said starring out over the view of the balcony. 

 

 

Awakening 

Lynnea’s eyes opened slowly, as the gold shield over her bed dimmed and turned off. She took a deep breath, able to breathe easier then she had before she and Anika were captured. She took another deep breath and her eyes focused slowly when she saw a familiar face looking down at her. Lynnea smiled softly, a smile swept the young warriors face. 

Lynnea laughed a little, “We must be home in Asgard.” She chuckled. 

“I do not think that your father would like it if I addressed you so informally.” Lynnea smiled and took Anika’s hand holding it tight in hers. So thankful she was alive. 

“They told me they killed you. Dandridge said, you were mortally wounded . . . that . . . you . .” Tears filled her eyes remembering how desolated she was. 

“Were I a mortal they would have been. But they brought me home to the healing room.” She said quickly. Her eyes turned away, “I am so sorry I left you princess.” She whispered. 

“Hush.” She said softly. “I shouldn’t have made you go out with me to the festival. I think next year, we’ll order our pumpkin pie in. Maybe even we are able to figure out how to make it ourselves. Like the humans do.” Anika smiled and both girls laugh. After a moment Anika’s eyes went wide. “Oh! Your father! He’ll want to know you have awoken.” She got up to go retrieve Loki and Frigga but Lynnea caught her hand. 

“Anika.” She whispered, “Dandridge?” Almost as though she was afraid this was one of his tricks or a dream. 

“Dead.” Anika reassured her covering her hand with her own wanting her to know she was safe, “By Loki’s own hand.” A sense of relief over took Lynnea and her entire body seemed to relax. “I’ll return to you shortly . . .” She leaned closer and whispered, “Lynnea.” 

A smile swept the princesses face as she squeezed her hand. So happy to be home in Asgard where she was same once more. 

 

 

Recovery

Anika and Lynnea sat in Frigga’s garden, which had always been her favorite place when she lived in the place with her family. Home again at last. Thor and Loki came into the garden, smiles sweeping their faces to see Lynnea bright, healthy, and happy as she’d been before. 

Both girls stood from their places making their obedience to the prince’s of Asgard. But without acknowledgement back, Loki at once went directly to his recovered lost little one, and swept her up into his arms embracing her tight as he had longed to do since she was stolen away. 

“Father.” She said hugging him as tight as he could without hurting her. “Oh father, I was so afraid, so very afraid I would never see you again.” 

Loki held her close stroking her hair thankful to have her in his arms and safe again. “I will always find you my darling. I promise you, I will never leave you.” 

Thor smiled walking over putting his hand on Anika’s shoulder. They were all very proud of the young warrior who had proved her loyalty, bravery, and skill over and again since she was made the Princesses personal bodyguard. They were all happy to be home, and that their princesses was safe again at last. 

Although there was still a secret being kept, more horrid then Loki could have ever imagined happening to his child. HE had given his permission to have the thing terminated before Lynnea awoke so she would never have to know of the creatures existence in her womb, although the question of how it came to be there was unanswered, Loki and Frigga couldn’t bring themselves to ask and risk upsetting her more, or telling her the reason behind knowing something had taken place. No, with any amount of luck it was better left unspoken, and hopefully forgotten altogether. 

“The healer say that you are almost healed.” Loki said wit h a smile, “And even though they say you are ready to go back on the serum they developed, I think it’s best just to continue on with the transfusions until you are fully healed. It seems to work better that way for now until you are better.” 

Lynnea smiled and nodded as they moved back to the benches and sat down together. Enjoying the sunshine and the Queen’s beautiful blooming garden. 

 

 

Reflections

Lynnea stood on the balcony of her room in the palace looking out over Asgard as the sun was setting. Everything seemed to shine like gold, glowing, clean, beautiful, and bright. 

She was dressed for sipper, in her black, green, and gold gown that reflected Loki’s own apparel, with golden ribbons braided into her raven black hair. But the sunset caught her eye, and the beauty of Asgard caused her to get lost in the world she grew up in and loved so very much. 

“We missed you at dinner.” She heard Loki say as he appeared beside her. 

“I’m sorry father.” She apologized. 

“Hardly an illegal act darling.” Loki smiled admiring how beautiful she looked in her Asgardian attire. A true princess, his daughter. “What’s wrong?” He asked knowing something had been wrong for over a week. Her smile hadn’t been as bright, and she seemed distant. 

“The healers say I am well again. My wounds, my sickness, everything was as it was before we were captured. Even your immortality that you share with me has returned.” Loki folded his hands together leaning his elbows on the railing. She did heal much faster than expected. Within a matter of weeks rather than months as was first thought. “Once I was well again . . . I had to return to Midgard.” She closed her eyes as tears escaped down her cheeks. 

“Anika is personally overseeing the staffing of your household guard. We have made updates for your safety on your estate, and hopefully it will give you a bit more freedom than you have before.” He promised but he was no more comforted then she was. “I promise, I will visit you each week without fail, Lynnea. I will never stay away for such long periods of time as I did before in your life.” 

Lynnea was quiet for several moments before she leaned on the railing next to him. “Perhaps . . .” She began but paused before starting again, “Perhaps 80 years at home with my family in Asgard is better than thousands on Midgard without them.” 

Loki closed his eyes having known how scared she was to return to Midgard and it was quite understandable, “Lynnea . . .” He took her hand in his, “I can’t stand the thought of watching my child age, wither, and die with the lifespan of nothing more than a Junefly.” 

Despite herself a smile swept her face, “its ‘Mayfly’ father.” He chuckled seeing her smile having wanted to cheer her a bit. 

“I cannot let that happen, Lynnea.” He kissed her hand, “You are far too precious to me.” There was a finality to his tone letting her know it was something he was never going to budge on. 

Lynnea looked away closing her eyes. “What if I never marry?” Loki furrowed his brow, “IF I have no children . . . if I give up the ability to reproduce . . . would Odin allow me to remain here with . . .” 

“Lynnea!” Loki said standing straight looking at her dumbfounded. “The Alfather is not always right. No matter what he wants everyone to think.” Loki could hardly believe that thought would cross her mind. Did she somehow find out about what they had taken care of before she woke? “And he will not live forever.” 

She looked at Loki, “Why does he hate me so much father?” What does he see in me that is so repulsive?” 

‘You have done nothing to deserve such treatment Lynnea. Mother insists he has a reason for everything he does which may be true. But not everything he does is out of care for others, so much for himself.” This was something that made his blood boil in his veins each time the thought crossed his mind.” 

Lynnea looked away back down over the Asgardian landscape. “I don’t want to go back there. Not now, not ever.” 

Loki wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. “You are safe this time Lynnea. I promise you.” 

“What about Anika? What if she becomes endangered again because of me? They hurt her so much, for no reason they hurt her.” Tears filled her eyes remembering. 

“Shhh.” He said softly. “Anika is a warrior, and much stronger than you give her credit for my dear.” 

“Will she be given her title before we leave?” The princess asked. 

A smile swept Loki’s face hearing her. “OF course.” The God looked down at his daughter. “You care for her, don’t you. Anika?”

Lynnea nodded, “She’s very dear to me. She tried so hard to protect me.” The more she fought, the more they hurt her. But she wouldn’t stop. She never gave up.” She looked up at him, “She even helped me to contact you. Even though she was afraid, she had never studied the magic’s?” 

“Hmm.” Loki smiled touching her chin, “Are you certain it was not fear of shedding royal blood?” Lynnea cocked her head slightly. He chuckled, “I think it was warranted and can be overlooked this time. As Anika is what allowed you to be found. Twice.” 

“I did order her to. She resisted and didn’t want to.” Lynnea said concerned. 

“But she did so.” He stroked Lynnea’s cheek. “For you. I think she has more than proven her loyalty to you. Finally a worthy companion who I believe would give her life for yours. Before you return to Midgard. You, Anika, and all other staff will be properly prepared and extremely well educated. You have nothing to fear this time Lynnea. We will make sure of it.” 

“The others who know of me? The others that helped them take me? Won’t they come for us again?” She said with a shiver down her spine. 

“All have been tracked down and dealt with. They will never trouble you again my dearest one.” He touched her face. 

“Father,” She began in a soft voice. He looked at her, “May I speak with Odin.” Loki just stared at her not certain that he had heard her say that. 

“Why for the love of Asgard would you want to see audience with him?” He said after several moments of disbelief. “You’ve never wanted that before?” 

“He, has never wanted it. But . . . I think . . .I believe it is time. Before Anika and I are banished back to Midgard . . . I should speak with him.” Lynnea seemed incredibly determined in her choice, her jaw set like her fathers did when he became just as determined. 

Loki sighed not certain why she wanted this. Nor was he at all certain what his father would say to Lynnea. He tended to be quite a bigot when it came to Midgardians or other races from other realms. Loki didn’t know if he could stand by in silence were he to say something hurtful to the princess after all she had endured. Yet, after all this time, how he had started at her, watched her, but never spoke a word, and then forced Loki to decide a unthinkable choice for any father to have to chose for his child. She had every right to face her antagonist. 

“If it is truly your wish.” 

 

 

Audience with a King

Lynnea was very intelligent, and had always been respectful of her family and observed every custom, tradition and protocol when she entered the great hall and approached the large throne at the end of the long walk. Anika by her ride side escorting her. 

She wasn’t alone in her audience with him. Frigga stood to his right at the base of the stairs. Thor, Loki beside her. Anika was allowed to attend as she was now a warrior with royal standing, having just been given her ladyship and as princess Lynnea’s protector. 

Lynnea bowed and saluted, before kneeling at the base of the stairs, her head bowed, her hand over her heart. “Your majesty. I have come before you, respectfully, for your permission to perform the ritual trials of the Calermaraine.” 

Needless to say, she’d told no one that this had been her reason to speak with the king and it was jarring and unexpected. Her family in shock as they looked at each other. 

Odin arched a brow hearing her bold request. “Such a ritual will most likely be your end. You are not a warrior, have never been trained as such, and your body is extremely fragile. You are hardly a suitable candidate for the Calermaraine. It was really no surprise to Lynnea that the first time her grandfather spoke to her it would be words of rejection and condescension. She had heard him and others address Loki with the same disregard and attitude when he was deserving of so much better, so much more respect from all sides. 

“Perhaps. But I am still of Royal birth and I have the right to request the trails when I believe I am ready. I was born with human biological defecates but I have my father’s strength. I am ready to begin the rituals and face the challenges.” Odin studies her for several long moments in silence. 

“Why do you request this of me.” He asked directly. 

“Because I want the right to choose my own fate. Make the choice of how I live my life, and where. As any other warrior of Asgard and the nine realms.” She stated clearly so there would be no mistaking of what she was asking and why. 

Odin just stared at her for a very long time. Loki’s heart was pounding his chest and Thor reached out in front of Loki sense him pressing forward. 

“I accept your request Princess Lynnea Lokidottor.” Odin stated making it official. 

“NO!!!” Loki roared, as Thor quickly held his brother back as he simply could not interfere with such a formal proceeding. Odin didn’t acknowledge his distraught sons outburst but it sent a chill down Lynnea’s spine sensing Loki’s fear and panic. “You will be allowed training for one Midgardian week with the Lady Sif. Then you will be taken out into the great forest and begin your journey.” That was all he had to say on the matter and Lynnea bowed before turning and exiting the great hall. 

Odin stood starting to leave the throne room but Loki couldn’t remain silent any longer. “Father, please. Do not allow this, I beg of you.” Odin stopped hearing the desperation in his youngest sons voice. Loki jerked away from his brother and dropped to his knees on the lower step. 

“She is an adult by human standards, and a princess of the realm.” Odin stated not liking to see one of his sons, a prince groveling on his knees for any reason. 

“She is my daughter.” He countered. “My child.” 

Odin turned towards him and looked at his son for a long moment before softening slightly. He descended the steps turning from ruler of the 9 realms into a father. “Yes. Although a rite of passage for those of Asgard, no parent wants to see their child face danger, and certainly not alone.” Odin reached down and pulled Loki to his feet. “However. This is her choice my son. She feels she is ready, and it is her right to request she face this challenge.” Loki’s jaw clinched turning his eyes away. 

“and when she stands victorious . . . if she survives . . . will you then allow her to come home to Asgard and remain? Receiving what she needs from my blood to make up for her human weakness?” Loki said looking at Odin once more.

The King didn’t answer immediately, and to Loki it seemed an endless silence. “IF that is what she wishes, if she meets the challenge before her and completes the task.” 

 

 

Preparation 

Sif knew that Lynnea tended to pick up things quickly. As though she absorbed knowledge and skill just by being near it. She had incredible intuition and empathy. More so then most seers. It wouldn’t surprise Sif if that was what she would go on to be someday. 

“I know that you have a love for animals Lynnea, and it may be difficult for you but you must hunt to eat on your journey and meat will be vital. Especially with your human physiology.” Sif explained. Lynnea just gave a silent nod. She was paying attention and taking all of her instructions, but hadn’t said anything since they began that morning. Sif walked over and sat down next to her. 

“What’s wrong princess?” She said softly. 

“Father is angry with me. He won’t speak to me. He won’t even see me.” 

“He’s worried for you Lynnea. He has faced this himself and he knows what is involved. None of us expected this, and were surprised to find you requested it before Odin.” She explained. 

“It is the only way he’ll allow me to come home.” Lynnea said. “Midgard is not my home. I am nothing to them. Not even one of their own. Just a fool to be used for their own ends. Or an animal to be tortured and used for tests and experiments.” She said softly. “And as long as I am banished, it keeps all those who are with me are banished and kept from their homes as well.” 

Sif smiled a little, “I can tell you with absolute certainty, that Anika feels that wherever you are is her home. Be it on Asgard or Midgard. Being with you is what makes her happiest.” 

Lynnea smiled a little and gave a nod . Anika had done so much for her and put her life on the line more than once to bring her home to her family safely. She deserved more than just a ladyship. “She’s so wonderful to me.” She admitted. “I never had a friend like her before.” 

“She cares for you Lynnea. She loves you with all her heart.” Lynnea smiled softly having known for a while. 

“Where is she?” Lynnea asked not having seen her in a few days. 

“Oh a pilgrimage. She shouldn’t be gone long. It’s tradition for the warriors when they return to Asgard having been away for long periods of time.” She explained. Lynnea nodded having been missing her terribly. “Come on.” Sif handed her a dagger that very much resembled Loki’s which made Lynnea smile. “It’s time you learned how to hunt.” Lynnea nodded and stood with the warrior goddess heading out to find game for her lesson. 

 

 

Anger and Worry

Thor watched as Loki paced back and forth for the 3rd day in a row, continuing to fume. 

“Brother, you cannot just ignore her, you must speak with her. You cannot send her off to face this challenge thinking you are angry with her. You must put her mind at ease before she leaves. She has enough to worry for and needs to concentrate on the tasks before her.” Thor said seriously. 

“She is not the one who attracts my anger.” He snapped continuing to pace. “Father has driven her to this madness with his forcing such conditions on her. He knows of her human mortality and the horrors she has faced and endured. Yet still he agrees to such ludicrous request! WHY does he despise her so!? Because she is mine?! Is that the reason for such harsh cruelty?! He knows that granting her request will most likely seal her death!!!” He said kicking over a table. He seemed that he had developed his brothers temper. 

“Sif is working with her Loki, she will not let her face this challenge alone.” Thor reminded him. 

“Challenge!?!” Loki roared. 

Thor stood and approached him, “Brother, you must calm your own mind. Lynnea needs your support and encouragement. It is the only way she’ll have a chance. If she thinks you are angry and that you will not be proud of her regardless of the outcome, she will give up before she even begins this journey.” Loki looked at him, “You know she lives to please you brother. She always has.” 

The mischievous Norse God sighed and looked away. Of course he wasn’t angry with her. But this was an absolute nightmare. She’d be out in the wilderness, on her own for weeks. How was he supposed to just wait and hope for the best? He had just gotten her back, and they had come very close to losing her for good. It was terrifying and heart wrenching, how was he expected to go through this again. 

Loki turned on his heel heading out, “Where are you going?” Thor asked. 

“To the healers. I will not send her out there without the serum that gives her my strength and replaces her human weakness. They’ll need time to make enough for her to have to inject herself while she is away.” He said seriously. “She will have enough to worry about otherwise.” 

 

 

Quests

Thor, Lady Sif, and Loki accompanied Lynnea to the clearing in the forest where her journey would begin. She’d been prepared, given equipment and supplies that she would need. Both Sif and Thor gave her some last minute advice and words of encouragement. 

Lynnea turned to Loki who hadn’t said anything since they had left the palace. She felt a knot in her throat as she folded her hands in front of her not knowing what to say. 

Loki took out the small case which carried her serum, “The healers went over everything with you last night and again this morning?” She nodded taking it and putting them in her bag. “DO not forget nor delay your treatments. You’ll need all of your strength for the days ahead. The weather alone will take its toll on you.” Loki half smiled touching the pendant he had given her the first time he took her to Midgard through the biofrost. 

The princess was quiet as her eyes that were his looked up at him hopefully. 

He cupped her cheek gently, “We’ll be waiting for you, to welcome you home . . . and to give you congratulations on your achievement.” Finally a smile crossed her face. “Take care Lynnea. I want you home safe. Use every skill and talent you have learned since coming to Asgard, hold nothing back.” Lynnea nodded and he looked into her eyes a moment longer before kissing her forehead. 

“Be safe Princess Lynnea of Asgard.” He said seriously, before the father and daughter hugged tight once more, worried they would never see each other again. 

Sif walked closer wishing she could leave them but she couldn’t. “It’s time.” She reminded them both. 

“I will make you proud of me father.” Lynnea promised. 

Loki chuckled, “Silly girl. I am already extremely proud of you.” Lynnea’s face was bright, her eyes practically glowing with happiness. 

Then she stepped back and bowed respectfully to Loki and Thor before following Sif to where her journey would begin. 

 

To Be Continued . . . .

(PLEASE READ, COMMENT, BOOKMARK, and REVIEW!!!)


	9. Legacy - Chapter 9

Difficulties 

Having been walking for what seemed like ages, Lynnea sat down next to a stream almost collapsing on the bank. She rested her hands over her stomach and stared up towards the tree top canopy above her. The sky’s of Asgard were so wonderfully clear, clean and beautiful. Midgard had its days, but it seemed like the pollution was always there. 

Lynnea covered her face with both hands, feeling hungrier by the moment. She’d found some berries that weren’t poisonous that had sated her for a while but were not giving her the energy she needed. Sif had thought her how to hunt, but what do you want when there is nothing to hunt?” 

The princess could sense something different and instantly shot to her feet from where she lay spinning around. Her eyes went wide as a sense of joy and relief washed over her, “Anika.” She said excited hurrying to her friend hugging tight. Anika smiled hugging her back, “What are you doing here? No one is meant to be out here, I am meant to face this alone.” She asked pulling back looking into the young warriors eyes. 

“It is still believed I am on my pilgrimage. No one knows I have returned, or that I am here.” Anika reassured her. 

Lynnea smiled softly. “Why have you come?” 

Anika put her rucksack down on the ground and opened it revealing two freshly killed fat rabbits. Lynnea’s smile grew into a grin as she crouched down with her, “Supper?” 

“Oh Gods, yes please.” 

 

Better

“We were so caught off guard by your requesting to face this Princess. What did you hope to gain by putting yourself in such danger?” Anika asked as they finished their meal preparing to sleep for the night. 

Lynnea sighed softly, “To have the right and privilege to live on Asgard, and call it my home. This was the only way to make myself worthy in Odin’s eyes. He has never liked that my mother was a human.” She lay down and pulled the blanket up over her. Anika settled in close to her in her own bed roll. “Why does everyone treat father so poorly. You are far older, lived in Asgard much longer then I’ve even existed. Do you know why?” She asked never having understood it. 

Anika shook her head, “I do not know. Loki has never offended me personally. Although his antics and silver tongue have been well known in Asgard since he was young.” She admitted. Lynnea sighed softly and looked away. “We must rest Princess. We must continue on your journey tomorrow.” 

Lynnea smiled a little bit, “You won’t leave me then?” 

Anika smiled as well, “Never again.” She promised sincerely. 

 

 

In The Dark

“Anika?” Lynnea said in a whisper not wanting to wake her if she had already fallen asleep. 

The young warrior opened her eyes, “Can you not sleep my Princess?” She asked. 

“I’m exhausted.” She admitted her eyes turning towards the flames of the fire that kept them warm.

Anika leaned up on her elbow, “What is bothering you?” 

Lynnea was quiet a moment before her eyes closed and she took a break, “What if I fail?” She said a shiver in her voice. “Then I will not only not be worthy in Odin’s eyes . . . but . . I will have brought dishonor on the royal family. On father.” 

“You will not fail Princess Lynnea. You must not worry so, or doubt yourself. I was with you when we were taken on Midgard. I saw your strength, your wisdom and courage.” She shook her head, “I saw you Princess. Long after Prince Loki’s blood was taken from you.” Anika got up and moved closer. “You must trust in yourself, your abilities. You are a skilled and powerful sorceress that could rival the magic masters of Asgard. The Queen herself professes it.” 

She took a breath and sighed with a nod. Anika cocked her head and sat down beside her. 

You lost hope on Midgard. When they told you I was dead. When they weakened you, and bound your powers. I . . . I failed in my duty, my vows to protect you when you were tortured so.” She said her voice full of shame and regret. 

“That was not your fault Anika.” Lynnea said, “And I will not have you think that or feel that way for another moment. It was not your fault, and you never failed me. Give me your word.” She said seriously. 

Anika looked into her eyes before giving a respectful not and placing her hand over her heart, “I promise.” She vowed. Lynnea smiled a little and sat up taking her hand. 

“Thank you.” She said. Anika held the Princess hand squeezing a little tighter and covering her hand with the other. “Even if I do succeed in the challenge . . .” 

“You will. So WHEN you emerge victorious.” Anika said unwilling to let her go on doubting herself another moment. 

Lynnea smiled a little but it faded as her eyes turned away, “Even then . . . I will never be worthy.” 

“OF course you will. You have always been worthy. Why would you say such an untrue thing M’lady?” She asked confused. 

The young princess didn’t answer right away and Anika could see the tears forming behind her eyes. “You must never tell anyone. Never speak of this again.” She said softly. Anika nodded as she would never betray the princess or her secrets. “You knew the strange obsession Dandridge had with me. How angry he was each time I defied him, the pleasure he received from hurting us, seeing us suffer.” Anika remembered all to well. If Dane hadn’t betrayed them and told the humans how to detain them, Anika would have happily and grotesquely killed every last one for what they put Lynnea through. “When they told me you were killed, I saw no reason to humor him any further. Usually, I did not respond or acknowledge him at all. No matter what experiments they did on me.” She paused lowering her head. 

Anika could see she was hurting and her heart had been broken. She rested her hand on her shoulder, “Princess?” 

Lynnea took another break, “One day, he dismissed everyone from my cell, after having the wires and tubs and devises removed from me.” Her eyes closed tight as a tear escaped and slid down her cheek. “The thought of having such power over me . . . the daughter of a god, of Loki . . . a princess of Asgard . . . was too much for him to resist I suppose. I know now it was something he had wanted from the beginning, and the thought of me dying before he could take . . . what he wanted . . .” She tried to surpass the emotions she’d been hiding and trying to forget, but it seemed it wouldn’t stay down anymore. 

Anika didn’t want to hurt and suffer like this. Whatever she needed, the warrior would be for her, “Lynnea.” She said softly resting her other hand on her shoulder as well. 

“He violated me. Again, and again . . .and again.” It was what Anika had feared she was going to say and wrapped both arms around her hugging her tight. 

“Oh, my princess.” She breathed in horror that she was subjected to such perversity, that she was hurt, that her body was touched and used in such horrid depravity against her wishes. 

“I tried to stop him, I just . . . he wouldn’t stop. He tried to make me beg him but I wouldn’t. He took my body, but I would not surrender myself. I swear that I did not.” She said through her tears. 

“I know. I know.” Anika said to reassure her friend that she never, for a second ever imagined she would. 

“Dane . . . wanted to. But . . .” She shook her head wiping he tears away. “I knew father would never approve. We never shared a bed.” Lynnea explained. “I always thought . . . my first time would be with someone I loved. Not some depraved sick degenerate.” 

Anika hated this, she knew Loki would be furious to know of it, but of course not at Lynnea. That seemed to be the Princesses most painful fear. 

“Lynnea, Loki would never ever think less of you. Never blame you for something that was not of your doing or choice.” She cupped Lynnea’s face in her hand. “He is your father, and he loves you. He will always love you no matter what. I think he’s proved that many times over already.” She reassured her. There was a pause for a moment as the two girls looked into each other’s eyes. Before either of them could think or know what was happening, they found themselves engaged in a sweet, tender kiss, tasting each other’s lips, holding close to one another. 

Suddenly the kiss broke and Anika’s eyes went wide. “Forgive me Princess Lynnea.” She said nervously, bowing her head and backing away on her knees, “I am sorry, I . . . please forgive me your majesty.” 

Lynnea was still and silent, reaching up and gently touching her own lips. She’d never experienced anything like that before. “Don’t be sorry.” Lynnea said reaching out and gently pulling her back close to her. 

“You are a member of the royal family.” Anika said horrified she’d broke protocols like that. 

“Anika.” She said softly, “I kissed you back.” Lynnea pointed out taking her hands in hers. 

“I’m your guardian. Your protector.” Anika reminded her. 

“You are my best friend, Anika.” She said gently reaching up and touching her hair. 

“I shouldn’t have such feelings for my princess.” She whispered closing her eyes at the feel of Lynnea’s soft touch. Resting her hand to Anika’s cheek, the young warrior reached up holding her palm against her face. 

“What if I have such feelings for you?” The Princess whispered to her. Anika opened her eyes looking into Lynnea’s. 

The two young women drew closer and tenderly began to kiss each other again, holding one another tight in the darkness by their campfire. 

 

 

First Challenge

The two girls stood at the large gaping mouth of the cave. It was pitch black inside. After the first few feet, no light penetrated it at all. 

“This is the first task?” Anika asked moving closer to Lynnea. 

“It’s the place that was marked on the map. But it doesn’t say what it is I am meant to do.” She said with a sigh. 

“Most likely, the challenge will become clear once you enter M’lady.” She advised. 

Lynnea smiled turning and taking her hands, “After last night, you still address me so formally?” She asked. 

“I’m still your faithful subject.” Anika said softly. Lynnea smiled as they kissed before hugging each other tight. “If you call for me, I will come to you.” Anika promised knowing she had to let Lynnea go in alone. 

“I know.” Lynnea hugged her tighter and they kissed once more before turning towards the cave taking a deep breath. Anika rested her hand on her shoulder to give her encouragement and reassurance. “I can do this.” She said steeling her nerves. 

“Yes you can Princess. I will see you when you come back victorious in your task.” Anika said with a confident tone. 

Lynnea straightened her back and raised her hand speaking a few phrases. A bright ball of glowing light grew in her palm. She threw it into the cave and it exploded, glowing crystals floating into the darkness lighting a pathway. 

Walking inside she followed the crystals that moved around her, lighting her steps so she could see. 

Anika watched as the thick darkness closed behind the princess as she disappeared from view. 

“Safe journey princess.” Anika whispered saluting before kneeling down on one knee to begin her vigil to watch and wait for Lynnea to return. Trying to remain optimistic, and fighting the urge to run after her, defend her, and protect her from harm. 

 

 

A Long Walk

Lynnea walked for what seemed like an eternity, down into the darkness not certain how she had been meant to see without light. 

She stopped and sat down on a rock, taking out her water and taking a drink. The instructions for this quest were vague at best and she was getting tired of being anxious, waiting for it to begin. Not knowing when it was going to start or what it was. 

She closed her eyes leaning her head back against the cave wall. Lynnea’s fingertips touched her lips, remembering the feel and taste of Anika’s kiss. It felt so wonderful and filled her with such excitement and . . . joy. She never knew that sort of pleasure existed. 

Lynnea’s brow furrowed feeling something change, something was odd, like someone was starring at her. When she opened her eyes she saw a man twice her size with a battle axe. Bigger then even Volstagg. Without a word or warning he swung it at her. She dropped to the ground hard just barely missing losing her head. Then he swung again and she rolled to the side, the axe driving into the ground beside her. He started to swing again but Lynnea held up her hand speaking one word and the axe turned to rust and disintegrated into dust before he could strike again. 

He growled as if to move to lunge at her, but she moved her hand and threw him across the room face first into the cave wall. When he didn’t go down she threw him into the opposite wall and then back again and he fell hard to the floor finally. 

Lynnea got up from the ground looking at the cut in her arm where she’d fallen on jagged rocks. It stung, but she had expected wounds. 

The attacker shifted and groaned getting to his feet, but Lynnea preferred not being attacked again. “Frozen!” She shouted and he stopped unable to move. She took a breath and walked over to him. 

“WITCH!!” He shouted. 

“Lynnea.” She corrected. “And you are?” She gave him a change to answer but she refused to speak. “I am a student of the magic’s. Like my grandmother and my father.” She stated proudly. “Who are you? Are you my first challenge? Is that why you attacked me?” She demanded. 

“This is MY home, and you are trespassing. With your . . . spirits, and your fires!” He growled at her. 

Lynnea looked around at her crystals that had been lighting her way. Looking back at the man she stepped closer seeing his eyes. They had adapted to seeing in total darkness. No doubt the light was so bright to him it was blinding and causing him pain. 

“Oh. I apologize.” She turned and waved the floating crystals. “Disperse.” At once the crystals changed into a very soft green glow, just barely allowing her to see shapes without hurting this man. “I was born on the surface. I cannot see in the dark as you do.” She said softly folding her hands in front of her so she wouldn’t seem threatening. But she couldn’t release him yet. He was far bigger and stronger then she was. “I don’t mean to offend you, and never meant to intrude into your home. I was told I had to come here.” Lynnea said respectfully. 

He still didn’t seem to want to speak and Lynnea knew it was because he didn’t like being restrained. She was hesitant, but it was his home. She saved her hand, “Unbind.” 

She released him and he regained his movements. She felt as though she wanted to step back further, but held her ground, her back straight and her head high like her father had taught her. His mood didn’t seem to have improved too much. 

“Who sent you here, witch?” He demanded. 

“I requested to face the Calamarane. I was sent here on the quest to face the rites and rituals to make me worthy to live in Asgard. With my family.” She answered clearly. “I am very sorry. They told me almost knowing at all but I was told this is where I had to come.” 

“You must leave. Now. Go back the way you came.” He said sternly. “And I will allow you to leave with your life.” He turned starting to walk away but she couldn’t just leave. 

“NO! I cannot!” She said quickly following after him. “I was sent here for a reason and I have not accomplished what I am meant to do.” 

“You do not even seem to know what it is you want.” He growled. 

“I want to face my task and accomplish it. To be victorious and bring honor to my family and my father. I just have to find out what it is I am meant to do.” She said a little frustrated. “I do not understand this.” 

“Because you are using your head and not your instincts. Not your heart. You must use more than your knowledge to find your way.” He said turning down another corridor as Lynnea stayed on his heels. 

“I do not understand?” She said confused. “They told me to use my skills and knowledge to face my challenges.”

“You are not a warrior if you think all you need is books to survive.” He stopped and faced her pounding his own chest with his fist. “It is your spirits that fights to keep you alive, to make you strong. Not what you know from reading words.” 

“No, I’m not that sort of warrior. My father felt it best for me to learn the magic’s, to control my abilities.” She answered. “I’ve only had basic hand to hand training. I suppose it was because I am only half Asgardian. I’m not as strong as Asgardians because of it.” 

“Does that affect your hearing as well?” He asked. Lynnea cocked her head, but before she could speak he made his point. “As I have told you, your strength is here.” He tapped her chest over her heart, “Not in your arms.” 

Lynnea was still frustrated as a large part of her life was the problem of her biological inadequacies and weakness. Then trying to find a way to make up for them. Having to have injections of her fathers blood regularly so she didn’t with and die with the extremely short lifespan of a human. 

“I want to know, I want to learn how to be stronger.” 

The man reached up grabbing her jaw and raising her head so he could look at her face and deep into her eyes. “You are stronger then you think. But you have lost yourself, something has weakened you. Stolen your confidence, the value you put on yourself.” He released her face. “You must recapture your true sense of self. Or forever be lost in confusion and fear.” He stated. “You must confront your fear.” He stated. 

Lynnea looked away knowing already when and what had caused the change. “I can not. That point in my life has ended. The person who was responsible for it . . . is dead.” She sighed and shook her head, “How am I meant to . . . .” 

He didn’t respond. When she looked up the man she had been with had disappeared. In his place, familiar eyes that had chased her, stared at her in the darkness, invaded her dreams, and filled her with terror like nothing else ever had. 

“Have you missed me Princess?” Dandridge voice caused her to stumble back and tremble. 

“You are NOT here. You are DEAD!! Father killed you!” She shouted. 

“So have you told him about us?” Dandridge said in his arrogant condescending tone and insincere charming smile. “Have you told him how I made you mine?” 

Lynnea’s hand wrapped around the hilt of her dagger. “I am NOT yours! Not now, NOT then, NOT EVER!!!” She pulled her blade, “You made me weak, you took my powers, you left me defenseless . . . you . . tainted me.” She cried. 

She lunged at him swiping the blade again and again but he moved so quickly, staying just out of her reach preventing her from landing a single blow. 

“What is your excuse Princess?” He said with a laugh, “You have no bonds, you are in no cell, your human mortality kept at bay by your fathers blood, your strong, rested, recovered and healthy. So what is your excuse now!” He taunted her. She hollered and lunged again only to have him block the strike. He was behind her now. Grabbing her shoulder with one hand, his other wrapped around her throat. “Because you know you belong to me.” 

“No.” She snapped. 

“You enjoyed my hands on you.” He said into her ear. “You remember it still. My fingertips on your body,” he kissed her neck, “My kiss on your lips.” 

“No!” She said quickly, remembering everything all too well. Lynnea’s chest tightened as she gasped for air, feeling the panic and anxiety she felt when she was trapped with him alone in that place. “No!” His hand moved down her stomach to her abdomen. 

“When I was deep inside you.” He breathed into her ear. 

“NOOO!!!” She screamed in terror grabbing his wrist. She tore his hand from her throat and twisted around and underneath his arm, plunging her dagger into his body. “You made me weak!” She cried pulling the knife and then plunging it deep inside him again and then again. 

Dandridge fell to the ground holding to his wounds. Lynnea fell on top of him, her knee in his chest as she coughed up blood. “You tortured us.” She stabbed his chest, “You beat Anika, you hurt her!” She cried stabbing again as her anger mixed with her tears began to grow and escape from deep inside her. Turning the knife she held the dagger in both hands holding it high above him, “You stole my fathers previous blood. His gift, his bond with me.” Her voice shivered as she could barely see through her tears, her body shaking with rage and fury. “And you . . . violated . . . you RAPED me!!!” Then she plunged the knife into his throat, driving it through into the ground beneath. Even though he gurgled his last breath, Lynnea ripped the dagger free and drove it into his flesh again and again. Harder and faster each time. She was full of anger and hate and pain. She didn’t even notice when her lights faded away. The darkness swallowed her, the body beneath her banished, but his blood remained on her clothes. Sprayed across her face, her clothes were soaked with fresh still hot blood. She hated to hunt and kill animals but taking someone’s life from them. It was different. Dane had guided and instructed her how on Midgard, but that wasn’t as up close or as personal as this was. 

She could feel the blood on her body, the taste of it on her lips. She sat back pulling her legs up underneath her in the darkness. 

Lynnea spoke softly as another, all though small, orb appeared and grew in her palm, bringing light into the dark. 

“Did it help.” She heard the familiar voice of the man she had been walking with earlier, that had been the first to attack her. “Killing the man that stole from you. Dishonored you and violated you. What did this experience give you child?” He demanded. 

“It wasn’t really him. Father killed him when Anika came for me.” She said softly. 

“So whose blood is marring your beauty? Princess Lynnea?” He asked. 

Lynnea looked up at him, “You know who I am?” She said softly. 

“Of course I do Princess Lynnea.” He said with a respectful salute. “You faced your fear, battled it, and you didn’t run away, quit . . . or surrender to it.” 

“But it wasn’t real. None of this is real.” She said softly. 

“But you felt something real. The fear that filled you when he held you trapped.” He crouched down next to her lacing his fingers together. “It does not matter if he is long dead and buried Princess. If you continue to let him live in your head and in your heart.” 

“But not anymore.” She looked at the ground where Dandridge’s body had fallen. “Everything I wanted to do to him, I did.” She paused. “It feels a little bit better.” 

“It was not as satisfying as you thought.” He said. 

“He is long dead, gone. It is over for him. But . . . I will live for a very long time with the memory, knowing what he did to me.” Lynnea admitted. 

“But it does not have to rule you, nor define you. You cannot change the past. What happened to you cannot be undone or changed. However you have a choice now.” Lynnea looked up at him, “Let it defeat you, or use it to make you stronger.” 

Lynnea was quiet considering the wisdom of his words. She had felt so lost and scared and confused since she was liberated from that compound from those . . .Midgardian monsters. But for the first time in ages, things seemed to have started to clear for her. Anika was the only one she had told what had happened. She had been carrying this on her own, weighed down by the burden, not knowing how to release it or let it go. 

“If father ever finds out that I was . . . . that I was violated . . . will . . will he . . .” She couldn’t say it out loud. 

“He would not make you relieve the experience, nor force you to give details. As strange and self serving as Loki has been in his past, you have a special place in his heart. A place where no one else has managed to find much less enter.” He explained. 

“But would he ever see me the same as he did before? Looking at me as pure when he would know that I was not?” She said softly. “He spoke to me of marriage, of my finding a mate and having children of my own. I do not think grandfather would ever give his consent.” 

“Worrying about what happens tomorrow and regretting yesterday, takes away from the here and now. You must take each day as it comes, rise a new day every morning, and bit it farewell. Releasing it each night, knowing it is over and gone. When you wake, a new day begins.” 

It was so simple, and made such perfect sense. She took a breath and nodded, wanting to subscribe to his wise point of view. 

He held out his hand, “I will accompany you to the surface. Your journey continues to the next phase of your quest.” He let her know that she had completed her first task and it was time to move to the next.

 

 

Another Step

Lynnea walked with Anika through the forest, feeling light on her feet, so much more confident and clear. Anika couldn’t help but smile seeing the happy change in her Princess. 

“I never expected that to be a task. I was bracing myself for something so much different.” 

“This journey is about finding your strength within. Discovering things about yourself you might not have known before. You were already so strong, but you were undermined and abused.” Lynnea nodded. 

“I can see that now. Where before all I saw was darkness.” Lynnea was finally able to see her future as things were so much clearer and the confusion fading quickly. She looked at Anika, “What’s next?” 

 

(To be continued . . . .) 

PLEASE COMMENT, BOOKMARK and REVIEW!!!


End file.
